Shades of Light
by sicodelik17
Summary: En cuanto observo el desprendimiento de chakra de la mocosa de cabello rosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse. /Sakura ― pronuncio Sasuke mientras intentaba mantenerse con la ayuda del Susanoo ― sal de aquí ahora. /― ¡Sakura-chan!... ¡Sasuke!... ― grito Naruto al ver esa feroz llama de fuego que se dirigía hacia sus amigos... Ninjas, Vampiros y mucha sangre…
1. Chapter 1

_Hola escritoras – lectoras y escritores – lectores, de nuevo aquí con una nueva historia, primero quiero decir que posiblemente contenga Spoiler, otra cosa esta historia va ser algo rara y posiblemente un poco-mucho- Ooc. Pero intentare tratar de apegarme a la personalidad de los personajes de Kishimoto-sama lo mejor que pueda._

_Bien creo que eso es todo, ahora sin más a leer…_

**Summary: **En cuanto observo el desprendimiento de chakra de la mocosa de cabello rosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse. /Sakura ― pronuncio Sasuke mientras intentaba mantenerse con la ayuda del Susanoo ― sal de aquí ahora. /― ¡Sakura-chan!... ¡Sasuke!... ― grito Naruto al ver esa feroz llama de fuego que se dirigía hacia sus amigos, pero con incredulidad vio como…/― Bien, pero pensé que solo era uno el heredero y ellos son dos ― pronuncio la figura quien seguía ocultando su rostro mientras señalaba algo a la espalda del joven. **Ninjas, Vampiros y mucha sangre**…

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y esta historia esta hecha sin fin de lucro._

* * *

**.**

**Shades of Light**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

_Estoy solo en el grito inesperado_

_que lanzo en mi sabor de oscuridades_

_para llenar de voz mis soledades _

_y revivir mis ser deshabitado._

_Fragmento del poema Voz de mis soledades I_

_de Elías Nandino(1900-1993)_

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

Entre las sombras de la noche se podía ver una serie de figuras tétricas, formadas por las irregularidades del bosque, los árboles eran azotados sin clemencia por el feroz viento, la lluvia caía sin tregua mientras los rayos resplandecían de vez en vez en el cielo cubierto de nubarrones grisáceas.

En medio de aquel lugar se levantaba un imponente castillo, contrastando con aquella noche, sus puertas de madera resguardadas por dos gárgolas, las torres se alzaban imponentes mientras que en estas se podía vislumbrar el estandarte de la familia a quien era perteneciente, de un color negro con una flor de cerezo en el centro que era rodeada por un hilo plateado, se mecía como en una danza con el viento y dejaba ver su imagen.

El relinchido de una caballo se escucho mientras aquella puerta custodiada por gárgolas era abierta apenas lo suficiente para que aquel caballo saliera, una figura encapuchada montada en el caballo, de un color negro, salía a toda prisa, mientras en el castillo un grito furioso se escucho, maldiciendo a aquella figura que avanzaba entre la oscuridad de aquel bosque.

— ¡Maldita te arrepentirás!... ― resonó el grito en aquel bosque, acompañado por un trueno que ilumino la mitad del cielo, mientras aquella figura encapuchaba temblaba y no solo por el frío que era presente en el ambiente, sino por aquel grito dirigido a ella, mientras con una mano se aferraba más a las cuerdas del corcel y con la otra un pequeño bulto de mantas, que resguardaba a un bebé del inclemente clima.

— Juro que te protegeré, aun a costa de mi vida… ― la figura encapuchada susurro mientras un lagrima roja se hacia presente mientras la capucha que cubría su rostro caía a causa del viento revelando el rostro de una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos pardos, mientras la lágrima salía volando perdiéndose en la negrura del bosque, mientras una luz en medio de la oscuridad se hacia presente y todo rastro de aquella mujer y su corcel se borraba.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Su corazón palpitaba apresuradamente, mientras su respiración era totalmente agitada, inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de normalizarla todo lo que podía.

Observo a su alrededor y noto a los resucitados Kages peleando codo con codo, con los vivos, sonrió al ver a Naruto pelear junto con su padre y aun lado de este Sasuke-kun, aun estaba sorprendida de la manera que estos dos últimos se complementaban a pesar del tiempo de separación, y de que Sasuke-kun hubiera regresado a la aldea, después de lo de su clan, puesto que ella ahora también estaba al tanto y ahora sabia porque del odio que había demostrado tener, aun que en parte sabia que este solo había regresado por su hermano y ese simple motivo sumado a lo que había hecho –aun que no estuviera del todo de acuerdo en los métodos usados-, hacia que tuviera una gran admiración por el finado Itachi Uchiha.

Su observación del campo de batalla se vio interrumpida cuando un gemido de dolor se escucho cerca de su posición. Visualizo el lugar y a unos metros hacia su derecha estaba el joven de cabello naranja que acompañaba a Sasuke-kun que si no se equivocaba su nombre era Jūgo, se encontraba en el suelo y con una herida en el hombro izquierdo y una en el abdomen al parecer, pues apretaba su mano en este, se apresuro a llegar donde el…

— Déjame revisar ― le susurro ya que lo había sobresaltado un poco pues este se encontraba de espaldas, como lo había dicho tenia un corte un tanto profundo en el abdomen y uno leve en el hombro izquierdo, enfoco su chakra y rápidamente sano las heridas, luego saco una píldora esférica y se la dio ― toma esto ayudara a reponer la perdida de sangre y recuperar tu chakra.

— Gracias Sakura-sama ― contesto este y se sorprendió un poco de que supiera su nombre pues no tenían mucho en la aldea, pero aun así sonrió…

— No las des Jūgo-san por eso estoy aquí…

— Tal vez usted sea la correcta para alumbrar el alma de Sasuke-sama ― le dijo antes de ponerse de pie y seguir peleando, mientras ella se quedaba aun arrodillada en el suelo no sabiendo como interpretar sus palabras, sin embargo un grito la hizo salir del transe momentáneo en el que se había sumido…

— ¡Naruto!... ― la voz era del Cuarto, su mirada enseguida se dirigió a donde estos peleaban y vio como Naruto estaba a unos metros aparentemente inconciente y como sangre se comenzaba a formar a su alredor. Se puso de pie y hecho a correr hacia el lugar casi tropezando por poco, cuando llego vio con horror como una herida se abría paso en su pecho.

— Na-Naruto ― le llamo entrecortada mientras enfocaba su chakra en sus palmas e intentaba controlar la hemorragia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que sus intentos no funcionaban y su corazón cada vez palpitaba más lento ― no, no, no despierta.

— Sakura ― alzo un momento la cabeza para ver quien la llamaba y vio através de sus cristalinos ojos la figura de Sasuke quien en su rostro a pesar de parecer estoico tenia una ligera mueca de preocupación ― el Dobe…

No continúo ya que Madara arremetió contra ellos y trato de alejar la batalla del lugar donde ella trataba de salvar a su amigo.

Siguió intentando focalizar su chakra pero sus intentos eran inútiles, pero cuando creía que lo perdía recordó un jutsu secreto que había leído cuando ayudaba a reacomodar los papeles de la biblioteca de Konoha después de la destrucción de Pain y sin pensarlo mucho hizo unos sellos extraños y grito…

— Ninpou: Souzou-Saisei Amaterasu no Kami (_Arte Ninja: Restauración Divina de la diosa del sol) ― _dijo y enseguida una luz dorada intensa comenzó a recubrirla por completo, para luego enfocarse toda en sus manos, para después rodear por completo a Naruto, después de esto la luz se fue mitigando hasta desaparecer por completo y vislumbro como la herida estaba cerrada y todas las que había adquirido con la batalla, ya que, Naruto lucia totalmente recuperado.

Suspiro aliviada al notar esto y se puso de pie tambaleándose por la perdida de chakra pues había usado prácticamente todo en esa técnica, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no podría sostenerse mucho pues todo comenzó a darle vueltas y supo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Pero la técnica que había hecho llamo la atención de más de uno en el campo de batalla.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Madara en cuanto observo el desprendimiento de chakra de la mocosa de cabello rosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse, la técnica que ella había usado incluso el jamás la había visto en directo.

— _Tal parece que esa niña después de todo si resultaría un problema ― _pensó mientras la observaba, desvió la mirada de la joven de cabello rosa y observo a sus contrincantes y se dio cuenta que ellos también se habían detenido debido a la sorpresa de la técnica que había usado la mocosa, una sonrisa perversa tomo lugar mientras sin pensarlo mucho se telétrasportaba donde la joven, quien al verlo abrió los ojos con horror pues no tenia chakra ni para huir ― Tal parece que no eres tan inútil después de todo, incluso podría utilizarte.

Dicho esto observaron como la intentaba telétransportar aun submundo, sin embargo antes que lo lograra Sasuke se interpuso, pero Madara sin pensarlo mucho utilizando el rinnegan pronuncio…

— Shinra Tensei ― inmediatamente sintió como una fuerza intentaba lanzarlo.

— Sakura ― dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba mantenerse con la ayuda del Susanoo ― sal de aquí ahora.

— S-sí ― le escucho decir apenas en un murmullo quedo, pero al observarla por el rabillo del ojo noto como se tambaleaba.

— Maldición ― pronuncio Sasuke, mientras se giraba y la sujetaba de la cintura, pero antes de siquiera moverse vio como Madara lanzaba un extraño jutsu, pero antes de que este los alcanzara, en el suelo un luz púrpura en forma circular los rodeo y antes de que todo se volviera negro para Sakura y Sasuke, vieron como un estupefacto recién conciente Naruto los observaba mientras una llama negra con toques azules se dirigía hacia ellos.

— ¡Sakura-chan!... ¡Sasuke!... ― grito Naruto al ver esa feroz llama de fuego que se dirigía hacia sus amigos, pero con incredulidad vio como estos eran rodeados por una extraña luz púrpura envolviéndolos en una esfera de luz, que se vio rodeada por el fuego invocado por Madara, pero cuando el fuego se desvaneció todo lo que quedaba era una extraña marca negrusca en el suelo ― ¡Maldito te arrepentirás!

Grito Naruto antes de echar a correr hacia Madara quien también se había quedado sorprendido por esa extraña luz…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Cerró los ojos con pesadez mientras la poca luz de la luna que lograba filtrarse por las enormes y gruesas cortinas apenas dejaban ver sombras deformes e inconexas en medio de la penumbra de aquel largo pasillo, suspiro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de aquella figura de la cual no se podía ver su identidad, el momento había llegado, muy pronto la barrera de dimensiones se rompería y el legitimo heredero pronto aparecería, pensar que les había tomado tanto tiempo dar con él, detuvo sus pasos enfrente de una gran puerta de roble, al traspasar se podía ver un salón donde una chimenea le daba una aire acogedor, en torno a la misma había dos mecedoras, y detrás de estas, tres sofás entorno a una pequeña mesa de centro.

La figura de aquel que ahora se podía deducir que era un hombre, a pesar de estar encapuchado, se detuvo justo en la puerta mientras observaba una segunda persona igualmente cubierta, aun que el sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía, esta sin embargo no se había percatado de la figura que acababa de ingresar, estaba muy concentrado removiendo la mesa de centro conjunto con la alfombra dejando ver un extrañó símbolo, una vez dejo todo el símbolo al descubierto extendió una de sus mano dejando su muñeca a la altura del centro de la figura y con una daga se hizo un corte en la misma dejando caer unas gotas de su sangre las cuales comenzaron a cubrir las formas de la figura hasta formar la imagen de una flor encerrada en un circulo, mientras susurraba algunas palabras.

Luego de esto la figura comenzó a resplandecer de un color rojo, sin embargo comenzó a cambiar hasta convertirse el resplandor en uno negro que envolvió toda la vieja mansión, seguido de esto un aire frió envolvió el lugar apagando toda las luces, dejando todo en completa oscuridad.

— Así que lo has logrado ― pronuncio la voz masculina del recién llegado, quien encendió las velas de la estancia así como la chimenea con un movimiento de su mano, volviendo ha alumbrar el lugar.

— Si… ― pronuncio un joven de unos dieciocho años de cabello castaño y ojos azules intensos quien se había puesto de pie y girado a ver a su visitante en cuanto termino el ritual.

— Bien, pero pensé que solo era uno el heredero y ellos son dos ― pronuncio la figura quien seguía ocultando su rostro mientras señalaba algo a la espalda del joven.

— ¿Qué? ― pronuncio el aludido mientras se giraba y veía a dos jóvenes entre dieciséis y diecisiete años, quienes, un muchacho de cabello negro aferraba de manera protectora a una joven de cabellos rosa por la cintura, mientras esta se aferraba de su yucata, quienes inconcientes no sabían que habían dejado Konoha y todo el mundo ninja…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

_Okay este es el primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios y algunas sugerencias en cuanto a parejas secundarias ya que lo que es la principal será indudablemente Sasuke/Sakura, pero también comentarios acerca de que les parece la idea de la historia, o cualquier cosa que quieran opinar o decir, en fin nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo…_

_Chao… (:_

**_Sicodelik _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shades of Light**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

_"[…] I see a red door and I want it painted black._

_No colors anymore I want them to turn black […]_

_…I wanna see it painted black, _

_painted black_

_Black as night, black as coal_

_I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky _

_I wanna see it painted,_

_painted, painted, painted_

_black."_

_Fragmentos de la canción de "Paint it, Black" de Rolling Stone _

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

Observaba como el cielo se iba cubriendo de nubarrones y algunos rayos y truenos comenzaban a anunciar una próxima tormenta, como el día que ella desapareció, sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer ese recuerdo, escuchando como las primeras gotas chocaban en el vidrio del enorme ventanal, mientras esperaba a su hijo que llegara con buenas noticias…

Toc…toc…

Los sonidos del llamado en la puerta dibujaron en el una enorme sonrisa.

— Adelante ― pronuncio un hombre que aparentaba unos cuarenta años de piel blanca de cabello azabache, con unos ojos de una tonalidad azul turquesa y de rasgos delicados pero varoniles.

— Lo conseguí padre ― pronuncio el recién llegado con una enorme sonrisa dejando ver unos colmillos que delataban su naturaleza ― ahora no será necesario firmar el tratado de paz y al fin nuestra especie tomara el lugar que le corresponde, además de deshacernos de los asquerosos traidores.

— Kimaru, asistirás a esa reunió y el tratado de paz se firmara.

— Pero Padre…

— Escucha Kimaru, para ganar la guerra se tiene que estar preparado y tener todos los flancos cubiertos, ¿entendiste?

— Si Padre

— Así que por el momento será buena idea mantener oculto a nuestro as, solo informa a las personas de confianza…

— Padre sobre eso hay algo que no teníamos previsto.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Después de realizar el ritual de transporte, bueno no solo apareció el heredero sino alguien más…

— Mmm… ya veo, posiblemente el segundo se encontraba muy cerca y fue absorbido por la puerta de dimensiones que se abrió.

— Entonces que planeas que se haga con este…

— Seria prudente deshacernos de él, pero tal vez podamos utilizarlo para obtener la confianza del heredero.

— ¿Entonces?

— No haremos nada pero si se torna molesto asesínalo…

— Como lo ordenes padre ― sin más el joven dio media vuelta y salio a cumplir lo que su padre había encomendado.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Tenso la mandíbula y cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras jalaba una vez más sus ataduras, sin conseguir nada.

— ¡Obaa-chan déjame salir! ― grito Naruto con fuerza mientras se jalaba una vez más ― estoy bien, tengo que encontrar a Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme… ¡Déjenme salir!...

— Naruto cállate y cálmate, tienes que recuperarte por completo ― Murmuro Tsunade Senju quien acaba de ingresar a la habitación de su escandaloso paciente.

— Pero Obaa-chan estoy bien, Sakura-chan ella me curo muy bien antes de desaparecer ― murmuro quedamente mientras apretaba los puños y levantaba la mirada para encarar a Tsunade ― Tienes que dejarme ir para que pueda encontrarla y al Teme, al que se le esta haciendo costumbre desaparecer ― sonrió un poco ― estoy bien `ttebayo.

— Naruto, yo también quiero saber que paso con Sakura, pero aun tienes que reponerte de tu combate con Madara, no saliste tan bien librado como dices ― pronuncio ella mientras observaba el brazo izquierdo vendado de Naruto, así como el que se dejaba ver através de la bata de hospital ― Además tenemos que investigar que fue lo que sucedió con ellos, antes de que te lances a una búsqueda que no te lleve a ningún lado.

— Ya te dije que una luz los envolvió cuando el Teme defendía a Sakura-chan, cuando Madara la iba atacar con ese jutsu extraño y luego cuando el fuego se apago ellos no estaban, pero se que ellos no están muertos, porque incluso la chica pelirroja de lentes, dijo que de un momento a otro sus chakras desaparecieron incluso antes de que la técnica de fuego los rodeara, así que déjame salir.

— Naruto ― pronuncio con calma ― Ya un grupo esta investigando la extraña marca, ahora descansa para cuando se descifre puedas ir en su búsqueda, además recuerda que aun no podemos bajar la guardia cuando Madara desapareció.

Naruto apretó los puños al escuchar lo último, pues a pesar de que habían acorralado a Madara después de la extraña desaparición de sus amigos, este había logrado escapar en el último momento, desvió un momento la vista hacia la ventana que mostraba una luna llena resplandeciente, cerro un momento los ojos mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, luego los abrió y los enfoco en la rubia quien lo miraba expectante.

— Solo, solo que al fin Sasuke estaba de regreso, volvíamos estar completos, el equipo siete ― sonrió con tristeza ― y derepente Sakura-chan y Sasuke desaparecen, por eso tengo que salir ¡Los traeré de vuelta, dattebayo!

— _Se que lo aras Naruto_ ― pensó la rubia mientras una sonrisa se formaba al ver la determinación en los ojos de Naruto ― Muy bien pero primero tienes que recuperarte por completo y ahí de ti si intentas escapar.

— Pero Obaa-chan… ¡Que estoy bien, `ttebayo! ― y sin más Tsnade salio dejando aun Naruto quejándose por no poder salir al rescate de sus amigos.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Una joven de unos veinticinco años de cabello negro, de finas facciones, de unos ojos café oscuro y piel apiñonada, se encontraba sentada en lo alto de un edificio, mientras era empapada debido a la tormentosa lluvia que se cernía sobre su cabeza, sus pies colgando hacia el precipicio, mientras los balanceaba y el viento jugueteaba con su cabello, mientras observaba como los transeúntes de la ciudad corrían a los establecimientos en busca de protección ante el in tempestuoso clima, mientras ella terminaba su cigarrillo, para después lanzarlo y ver como mientras caía daba sutiles giros hasta llegar en contacto con el pavimento y siendo aplastado por uno de los transeúntes que corría apresuradamente.

— Llegas tarde — la voz de aquella joven salió en un susurro, casi como si hablara para si misma.

— Y tú como siempre llegas demasiado temprano — contesto un joven de diecinueve años, cabello castaño, facciones varoniles pero finas, de complexión un poco robusta, con unos ojos azules intensos que a pesar de lo anterior le daban un toque infantil, quien se había detenido a la espalda de la chica.

— Sabes que hoy se renueva el tratado entre licántropos y vampiros — dijo la joven mientras se giraba a verlo — Y siempre hay la…

— Lo se, lo se, opción de que intenten matarse y rompan el tratado de paz y bla, bla, bla, toda esa historia me la se de memoria, el punto es que ya esto aquí ¿no? — dijo el joven con una encantadora sonrisa, que le saco un imperceptible suspiro a la joven.

— Pero tarde, tenemos que apurarnos el tratado se firmara a la una treinta de la mañana y son las diez cuarenta y ocho de la noche, además tenemos que ponernos en acuerdo con el equipo Rojo — dijo la joven mientras de un salto se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar a la entrada del edificio.

— Puff…sabes, nosotros somos capaces de hacernos cargo, no entiendo porque la insistencia del General Yurem en ponernos con otro equipo — murmuro el joven.

— Solo lo dices porque no te cae Lian ― dijo ella restándole importancia para después agregar — Además dime como enfrentarías a un montón de vampiros y licántropos dominados por su instinto asesino.

— Va, con un par de movimientos de mi espada, ellos caerían muertos.

— Oh por supuesto como la vez del ataque a City Yellow — dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas — Aun eres muy joven, llevas aquí solo dos años, no te precipites Dan.

— Que dices Less, soy lo suficientemente bueno, lo de esa ocasión fue porque no estaba en mi mejor momento — contesto el joven a un hombre robusto, de unos treinta y seis años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, con barba de candado y una prominente cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, que prácticamente iba de la comisura de su boca hasta casi llegar al inicio de su ojo.

— El tiene razón Dan aun eres muy joven — comento en tono burlón un joven con rasgos muy parecidos a los del joven Dan pero, de unos veinticinco años y con los ojos de un azul mas claro, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

— Serás cabrón, Tom, y se supone que eres mi hermano — murmuro el joven Dan, mientras fulminaba al otro — Y ya deja de hacer eso.

— Ya hermanito no es para que…

— Vasta de estupideces, es momento de movernos — corto la joven que hasta el momento se encontraba distante del grupo.

— Oh querida Keina, no te enojes, tienes toda mi atención ahora — dijo de modo galante Tom, ella solo sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba un "estúpido", mientras avanzaba seguida de los demás.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Golpeo con fuerza el posa brazos de su silla que más que eso era un trono, mientras observaba a sus dos subordinados…

— Quiero que se infiltren en Konoha y averigüen lo que paso, con el inútil de mi descendiente y la mocosa de cabello rosa ― su voz resonó en la instancia, provocando que dos de los tres jóvenes que iban ingresando se encogieran ― y ustedes serán perfectos para realizar esa tarea.

— Nee ¿Qué pretende que vallamos a konoha y pidamos ser parte de el escuadrón de búsqueda, cómo si extrañáramos a el cabrón de Sasuke? ― dijo en un susurro burlesco Suigetsu, sin embargo Madara le había escuchado a la perfección.

— Precisamente, por ser sus subordinados no sospecharan de ustedes, además si no lo hacen los matare.

— Joder el carácter viene de descendencia, ahora ya se de donde viene el carácter que se carga Sasuke ― de nuevo susurro Suigetsu, recibiendo un no tan disimulado pisotón de Karin ― Maldita remolacha andante, ten cuidado.

— Pues cierra la boca maldita sardina.

— En ese caso creo que deberíamos marcharnos, para no levantar sospechas de los de Konoha ― pronuncio Jūgo, ignorando las caras de incredulidad del antiguo Taka ― ya que podrían creer que ahora que Sasuke-sama desapareció, nos unimos a usted.

— Si es verdad, entonces vallan, pero si por un momento pasa por su cabeza el traicionarme los torturare de una manera que suplicaran por su muerte hasta que su garganta sangre y aun así no se las daré, ¿entendieron? ― Pronuncio Madara, a lo que tanto Karin como Suigetsu asistieron fervientemente, mientras seguían a su compañero.

— Esta seguro de confiar en ellos ― inquirió Obito observando como las tres figuras desaparecían de su campo de visión.

— No del todo ― admitió, mientras giraba a ver al hombre planta -quien ahora solo era la parte blanca pues su parte negra había sido destruida-, que solo observaba a la espera de una orden ― síguelos y asegúrate de que cumplan.

— ¿Qué pasara con Konoha y la guerra? ― cuestiono nuevamente Obito una vez Zetsu se fue.

— Les daremos tiempo, mientras recuperamos fuerzas y nos asemos con Sasuke y la mocosa de cabello rosa.

— No veo que le ve de interesante a ella.

— El jutsu que uso es un legado de Ricudō Sennin ― pronuncio mientras Obito abría los ojos con sorpresa ― y desde él nadie había sido capas de usarlo, además que si nos hacemos con ellos el Jinchūriki Uzumaki Naruto, vendrá por ellos, y después, el mundo Ninja se doblegara ante mi poder.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Observo su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación, ella era el reflejo de su madre pero con los ojos de su padre. Suspiro mientras se giraba, avanzo hasta la manilla y antes de salir coloco su mascara de indiferencia y superioridad con la que el mundo la conocía, escondiendo sus verdadero sentir.

Giro la manilla lentamente pero antes de siquiera abrir la puerta por completo, la voz de su hermano llego a sus oídos, hablaba con alguien en susurros con un tono conspirador.

— Trasládalos a la mansión de la frontera sur ― escucho que su hermano daba la orden ― ¿aun están inconcientes?

— Si joven amo, los revisamos y tal parece que el ritual gasto todas sus energías, aunque también presentaban ligeras contusiones, como si hubieran estado en medio de una pelea ― no podía identificar la segunda voz, pero lo que a ella le inquietaba era de quien hablaban, entre abrió un poco más la puerta y asomo un poco la cabeza.

— Las heridas… ― observo a su hermano de espaldas a ella y con su cuerpo tapaba con quien hablaba, así que se conformo con escuchar.

— Oh no se preocupe amo, las heridas que presentan no son problema, solo es la falta de energía que los mantiene así.

— Bien, entonces encárgate del traslado y asegúrate que nadie que no sea parte de tu grupo se de cuenta de ellos, además intenta que se mantengan inconcientes por lo menos hasta que yo y mi Padre estemos ahí, ¿esta claro?

— Como ordene ― escucho al subordinado decir, y esa fue su señal de que era hora de cerrar la puerta y fingir que no había escuchado nada, pero eso no evitaba que un mal presentimiento se instalara en su corazón.

Cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba relajarse para guardar las apariencias -cosa que no le resulto tan difícil-, cuando unos ligeros toques se escucharon en la puerta, regreso a su posición inicial antes de todo eso, y fingió estarse arreglando frente al espejo antes de dar paso.

— Adelante…

— Te ves hermosa ― escucho el susurro de su hermano en su oído, através del espejo lo observo, a sus espaldas recargando su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en su cintura, sus intensos ojos azules observándola desde su reflejo.

— Tu también lo estas Otouto ― le dijo mientras se alejaba de él tomando rumbo hacia la puerta y antes de salir ― es momento de irnos el tratado de paz no se firmara solo.

— Tenemos unos minutos ― pronuncio este, y lo próximo que ella sintió fue su espalda chocar contra la puerta y los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos.

_¡Plash!.. _El sonido de una bofetada inundo la habitación.

— Por favor Kimaru ― pronuncio en un susurro cuando sintió que su hermano la aferraba de los brazos, mientras ella sostenía su mano con la que le había abofeteado con la otra y las apegaba a su pecho, tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras veía hacia el piso incapaz de enfrentarlo.

— Porque haces esto tan difícil, Araki, sabes que te amo ― le dijo mientras con una mano la tomaba de la barbilla bruscamente y la obligaba a verlo.

— Porque yo no puedo amarte de la manera en la que me lo pides, para mi siempre serás mi Otouto ― pronuncio ella mientras las lágrimas rojas comenzaban a decender por sus mejillas.

— Deberías hacerte a la idea pues ahora que el heredero a regresado y esta de nuestro lado, una vez nuestra raza se haga con el lugar que le corresponde, yo seré el líder a lado de nuestro Padre y tu a mi lado como esposa ― dicho esto la aventó lejos de la puerta y salio de la habitación.

Mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener los sollozos y en automático comenzó a emanar sangre debido a que lo había perforado con el colmillo, se levanto tambaleándose un poco y tomo un pañuelo de su mesita de noche, limpiando todo rastro de sangre que sus lágrimas o el haberse mordido el labio hubieran ocasionado, mientras volvía a observarse en el espejo de no haber manchado su vestido, cuando comprobó que no, volvió de nueva cuenta a su mascara de indiferencia, mientras seguía el camino de su hermano, no era el momento de llorar.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Corrían a prisa por el bosque dejando a tras el Valle del fin, quien diría que la guarida de Madara se encontrara más cerca de lo que nadie podría imaginarse, suspiro mientras veía a su grandullón compañero a la cabeza, seguido de la Zanahoria. Por ir observando casi cae por una rama, pues su camino solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que lograba filtrarse por el follaje de los árboles.

— Nee, deberíamos descansar…

— Estúpida sardina, ¿Qué no escuchaste a Madara?, debemos darnos prisa para que no sospechen nada, así que deja de quejarte y mueve el culo.

— Puag, ya lo se Zanahoria pero no creo que hayan encontrado gran cosa, cuando solo han pasado unas horas, además ni siquiera sabemos que les vamos a decir una vez estemos en Konoha.

— Simplemente les diremos que queremos ayudar a encontrar a Sasuke-sama y Sakura-sama ― la voz tranquila de Jūgo llego a sus oídos.

— Eres muy ingenuo Jūgo si crees que se van a tragar ese cuento, además como vamos a explicarles nuestra repentina desaparición.

— Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, así que calla y sigue caminando, maldito cara de pez.

— Maldita remolacha andante, como extrañas andar de perra con _Sasuke-kun_ por eso no te quejas.

— ¡que te jodan maldito pescado!

Y así entre insultos siguieron avanzando hacia la ya visible Konoha, sin percatar de la figura que los seguía, a la distancia. Mientras Jūgo observaba la luna con un único pensamiento y meta en la mente.

— _Lo encontrare Sasuke-sama y cumpliré con mi deber de protegerlo._

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

La lluvia seguía cayendo, sin intenciones de parar al parecer por lo que restaba de noche, observo su reloj de pulsera, y suspiro sonoramente, ya era tarde.

Pronto la camioneta se estaciono frente a una casa del estilo victoriano con un amplio jardín. Descendieron de las camionetas y se dirigieron al hombre con una sombrilla de traje que los esperaba.

— El otro escuadrón ya ha llegado, por favor síganme.

Siguieron al hombre dentro de la mansión, por un amplio corredor hasta llegar a una habitación donde al entrar se encontraron con varias pantallas, que mostraban desde el jardín, hasta los pasillos y algunas habitaciones de dicho lugar.

— Llegan un poco retrasados, equipo Azul ― cuestionó un joven de veinticuatro años, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, de piel blanca, a los recién llegados.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo, Lian? ― cuestiono una joven de cabello negro, quien era líder del escuadrón.

— Por suerte no, la reunión inicia en unos quince minutos, y aun faltan llegar los representantes de los vampiros.

— Volveré a ver a la princesa Araki ― Dan exteriorizó su pensamiento, a lo que Lian lo observó burlón y añadió.

— Si que sueñas alto muchacho, pero en fin, soñar no cuesta nada.

— Puag, y luego se preguntan por que lo odio ― le susurro el mencionado a su hermano, quien solo sonrió y se unió al grupo para comenzar a posicionarse.

— Comencemos, Chizuko, tú te quedaras en esta habitación a supervisar las cámaras, los demás, la mitad del equipo Rojo vigilará la entrada sur, el resto la entrada este ― ordeno Lian a su grupo.

— Equipo Azul, Tom, tu ayudaras a supervisar junto Chizuko las cámaras, el resto, la mitad vigilará la entrada norte, y el resto la oste, ¿esta claro? ― el escuadrón asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia sus puestos.

— Bien, Keina, también deberíamos tomar nuestros puestos, los que faltaban acaban de llegar ― Lian señalo una de las pantallas, donde la imagen mostraba un Mercedes Benz y una camioneta negra llegando.

Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta ubicarse uno a cada lado de la puerta de entrada donde se llevaría acabo la reunión, cuadraron los hombros y esperaron, pronto se escucharon pasos por el corredor.

— Me alegra que su asociación siga tan al pendiente ― murmuro uno de los recién llegados, quien había acercado su mano a la mejilla de la joven que se encontraba custodiando la puerta, dándole una sutil caricia.

— Es nuestro deber, príncipe Kimaru ― contesto hoscamente la joven, mientras de un manotazo apartaba la mano de su mejilla, ocasionando que los ojos del joven frente a ella centellaran de ira.

— Ahora seria bueno que entraran, es momento de iniciar la reunión ― intervino el otro joven custodio, quien mientras pronunciaba detenía su vista más de lo que es debido en la joven princesa, quien correspondió esta.

— Bien ― respondió con dientes apretados Kimaru, quien miraba con desprecio al joven, al notar la mirada que le daba a la princesa Araki.

Entraron y en lugar los esperaban cuatro personas sentados en una amplia mesa.

— Por favor tomen asiento ― hablo el hombre que estaba sentado a la cabeza, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, robusto y con barba de candado, que tenia unos ojos dorados.

— No le veo el motivo, líder Hirokazu, solo firmaremos el tratado y nos iremos, después de todos los acuerdos siguen siendo los mismos, ¿o me equivoco?

— Muy cierto joven Kimaru, entonces ― una carpeta negra fue abierta, mientras se le entregaba una pluma y se le extendían los documentos ― sean los primeros en firmar.

— Bien, terminemos con esto…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

La luz de la luna se filtraba por el enorme ventanal, mientras ella contemplaba a los shinobis frente a ella esperando buenas noticias.

— Y bien Shikamaru, han logrado averiguar algo del extraño símbolo.

— Nos llevara más tiempo de los que esperábamos, Hokage-sama, no hemos encontrado registro alguno de ese símbolo, pero el departamento de inteligencia esta investigando en algunos documentos secretos de Raíz que podrían tener relación.

— Bien, y ustedes, ¿Cómo fue con la misión de búsqueda?

— Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero el rastro de Madara y sus subordinados desapareció ― pronuncio Kiba, quien a sus espaldas era acompañado por todo el antiguo equipo ocho.

— Bien, equipo ocho por él momento dejaremos de lado la búsqueda de Madara, así que encárguense de encontrar al equipo de Uchiha, no me gusta nada que hayan desaparecido a la par de Madara.

— Cree, bueno cree que ellos se hayan unido a Madara ― pronuncio la sutil voz de Hinata.

— Eso me temo…

El silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que un ruido, proveniente de afuera los desconcertó a todos…

— Por favor Shizune-chan, tenemos que ver a Hokage-sama ― esa voz fue inmediatamente reconocida por todos.

— Por favor Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, no pueden pasar, Hokage-sama esta en una reunión.

— Es importante lo que tenemos que decir…― y sin más la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a una apenada Shizune y a un hombre de cabello rosáceo-grisáceo, de ojos azul claro y una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, si no eran otros que los padres de Sakura.

— Lo siento Hokage-sama no pude detenerlos ― se disculpo Shizune aun cogida de la puerta.

— No importa Shizune ― hizo un gesto con la mano para que cerrara la puerta mientras un largo suspiro salía de sus labios, sabia que tenia que enfrentar a los padres de Sakura en algún momento ― Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, les aseguro que…

— Tsunade… ― todos los presentes se sorprendieron cuando la voz de la madre de Sakura se dirigió en ese modo a la Hokage ― sabemos lo sucedido…

— Solo estamos aquí para contarte la verdad ― completo Kizashi Haruno, más serio de lo que todos jamás lo habían visto.

— De que rayos hablas Kizashi ― la voz potente de la Hokage se escucho entre el abrumador silencio que se acaba de formar.

— Sakura, no es nuestra hija… ― pronuncio Mebuki en un susurro lleno de nostalgia y de dolor de las memorias pasadas, mientras todos los observaban estupefactos, dándose cuenta que lo sucedido abarcaba más de lo previsto.

— Bien los escucho… ― pronuncio Tsunade, mientras Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno se preparaban para rememorar el pasado…

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

_Okay…, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, quiero decir que estoy muy contenta por la aceptación que tuvo la historia, así que agradezco a todas las personas que lo pusieron en sus favoritos y alertas y las que me dejaron comentarios, y que espero no haberlos decepcionado con este segundo capitulo, se que tal vez hubieran deseado la aparición de nuestros prota, pero era importante presentar a los personajes que estarán interactuando con los que ya conocemos, pero les prometo que pronto los veremos entrar en acción, en cuanto ha este capitulo, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, corrección en algunos errores que hayan notado, y en las parejas secundarias que les gustaría ver…_

_Ahora respuesta a los reviews…_

**Alice Uchiha 26:** gracias por el comentario y aquí esta la continuación, que espero que sea de su agrado… J

**Brenda: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia te gustara, y aquí tienes la continuación, que espero también te guste…J

**YopFan: **Gracias por el comentario, y come ves aquí ya esta la continuación, espero que te guste…J

**lovetamaki1: **muchas gracias por el comentarios aquí esta la continuación, y con respecto a tu petición, yo también ya había pensado en algo por el estilo, así que probablemente pronto lo veremos celoso, en fin espero que este capitulo te haya gustado… J

Bien eso es todo por hoy y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo…

Chao… J

**Sicodelik**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shades of Light**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

_Todo suave reposo_

_En tu calma, ¡oh noche!, buscan,_

_Y aun las lágrimas tus sueños_

_Al desventurado enjuagan._

_¡Oh qué silencio! ¡Oh qué grata_

_Oscuridad y tristura!_

_¡Cómo el alma contemplaros_

_En sí recogida gusta!_

_Del mustio agorero búho_

_El ronco graznar se escucha,_

_Que el magnifico reposo_

_Interrumpe de las tumbas._

_Allá en la torre_

_Lánguida lámpara alumbra,_

_Y en derredor negras sombras,_

_Agitándose, circulan._

_Fragmento del poema "A la Noche"_

_De José de Espronceda. _

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

La noche era fría y cubierta por algunas nubes que eran arrastradas por el abrazador viento, tapando en ocasiones la luz de la luna.

Cerró los ojos mientras un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios, mientras su mirada se perdía observando la aldea y sus alrededores.

Las cosas no habían sido sencillas, desde que tomo su lugar como Hokage, primero había tenido que soportar la reconstrucción de una aldea que había sido destruida por su excompañero y amigo Orochimaru, para luego comenzar a enfrentarse a una nueva organización de la que no tenían mucha información, y luego formar una alianza con las demás naciones Ninja cuando habían descubierto que su enemigo era más poderoso de lo que imaginaban y sumado a eso, la explosión de una cuarta guerra Ninja, y ahora, ahora su alumna y el joven al que había intentado hasta lo imposible traer de vuelta, habían desaparecido hacia una dimensión de la que, a los que enviaría no estaba segura de los peligros a los que se enfrentarían.

Pego su frente al frío cristal de la ventana, mientras cerraba los ojos y las palabras de los "padres" de Sakura acudían a su mente una vez más, como venia pasando desde hace tres días, que era él tiempo que le habían revelado el secreto a ella y a los ninjas que también estaban en la estancia, quienes prometieron no decir nada, aun sin ordenárselos.

— Hokage-sama, no debería mortificarse tanto, ya vera que todo saldrá bien ― la voz de Shizune la sobresalto un poco.

— Estoy nerviosa ― admitió Tsunade ― no se a lo que se enfrentaran en aquel lugar, tampoco si Sakura e incluso el mocoso Uchiha estarán bien.

— Confíe en que lo estarán, no por nada se empieza a rumorar que tanto ellos como Naruto, son los nuevos Sennin ― Tsunade sonrió con nostalgia ― Además después de todo usted entreno a Sakura.

— Tienes razón Shizune, ahora dime como va el avance en la técnica de transporte dimensional.

— Para mañana por la tarde estará listo, y tanto el escuadrón de rescate, como el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke podrán partir ― Tsunade frunció el seño ante lo último ― ¿sucede algo Tsunade-sama?

— El equipo de Uchiha aun no confío en ellos, ¿no te parece extraño que así como desapareció Madara ellos también?, además esta el hecho de que después vinieron a pedir ser parte del escuadrón de búsqueda, como si realmente les preocupare Sasuke, cuando a la chica pelirroja incluso la quiso asesinar en un pasado.

— No se que pensar Taunade-sama, además esta el hecho de que como ellos dijeron tenían miedo de ser encarcelados por los crímenes cometidos.

— Talvez tengas razón, de cualquier forma le pediré a Shikamaru que tenga un ojo sobre ellos durante la misión.

— Bien, pero por ahora seria bueno que descansara.

Tsunade suspiro y salio de su oficina, Shizune tenia razón necesitaba descansar un poco, además aun tenia a los resucitados ex Hokages quienes se mantenían alerta patrullando la aldea.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Observaba por la ventana viendo la luna aparentemente, quien se encontraba llena y con un alo rojizo a su alrededor que hacia latir su corazón a prisa, mientras intentaba recordar donde había leído acerca de una luna como esa.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, la sobresalto y la obligo a girarse rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa nee-san? ― susurro su hermano a su oído con cierta burla en la última palabra, quien se había acercado a ella rápidamente usando sus dotes vampiricos.

— Me asustaste ― contesto ella simplemente mientras se alejaba de él, mientras su hermano fruncía el seño ― deberías llamar antes de entrar al cuarto de una señorita.

— Una señorita he ― dijo el con sarcasmo mientras sus ojos resplandecían con furia ― dime eso le dices a ese estúpido humano cuando te revuelcas con él.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror.

— N-no se de, de que me hablas ― trato de hacerse la desentendida, pero el temblor en su voz la delato.

— De verdad me crees tan idiota como para no darme cuenta ― sonrió con desden, mientras se acercaba a ella hasta sujetarla fuertemente de los hombros, mientras que su boca quedo a la altura de su oído ― pero si eres lista te alejaras de él, ¿cierto? ― Después se agacho lo suficiente y le dio un lametón en el cuello, mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza evitando así derramar cualquier lágrima ― además se que no quieres que le pase nada.

— Kimaru, yo, por favor ― su voz salio en un susurro lastimero.

— ¿por favor?, ¿por favor, qué?, ¿que no lo destroce?, no te preocupes nee-san no lo are si no se vuelve ha acercarse a ti, acaso no es eso prueba suficiente de que te amo ― dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos ― pero ahora solo vine a despedirme, Padre y yo saldremos.

— ¿saldrán?, ¿A dónde? ― lo dicho anteriormente por su hermano lo relego momentáneamente, tenia que saber que era lo que planeaban.

— Saldremos a reunirnos con el heredero ― dijo esto mientras se alejaba lo suficiente y observaba su rostro deteniéndose en sus labios mientras continuaba pronunciando ― pero eso nadie lo tiene que saber.

Y sin resistirse más, la beso, mientras ella apretaba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba imaginar que quien la besaba era la persona a la que ella amaba. Después de un rato se separo de ella y dando otro corto beso en sus labios camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir.

— Se que no aras nada imprudente mientras Padre y yo no estemos, pero no esta demás recordarte que no te diviertas tanto en nuestra ausencia.

La puerta se cerro mientras sentía hundirse en un pozo profundo, sabia que lo dicho entre líneas por su hermano era te estarán vigilando, sin embargo no importaba ella encontraría la manera de avisarle a él todo, desde la advertencia de su hermano hasta lo de la llegada del heredero no dejaría que una guerra estallara. Limpio sus labios con su brazo, como si con esto pudiera borrar todo rastro de los de su hermano, y volvió a contemplar el exterior por la ventana, pero esta vez miraba la limusina negra que abordaban su padre y su hermano, y como esta después emprendía su marcha atravesando las grandes puertas que daban a la salida de la mansión, perdiéndose de su vista, mientras se confundían con la oscura noche.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Sosegadamente separo los parpados sintiendo su vista recobrar cierta nitidez a medida que abría bien sus ojos, su cuerpo se sentía totalmente entumecido como si llevara mucho tiempo en la misma posición, paladeo y un gusto amargo se extendió por su boca, provocando en ella una mueca de asco.

Cerro los ojos una vez más mientras estiraba su entumecido cuerpo y un reconfortante tronido de sus huesos la hizo relajarse, la cama se sentía tan cómoda y el haber dormido tanto tiempo le daba la sensación de aun seguir cansada, aun que ahora que lo pensaba el jutsu que había practicado en Naruto había gastado casi todo su chakra, pero no imagino que tanto para provocarle la inconciencia por los días que parecía que lo había estado.

Sin embargo la sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto hizo reaccionar y al instante los recuerdos desfilaron por su mente cual película reproduciéndose, el recuerdo de Madara, Sasuke tratando de protegerla y una luz morada vinieron a su mente, seguida de la imagen de Naruto gritando su nombre y el de Sasuke-kun.

Así que dejando atrás todo rastro de sueño, abrió nuevamente los ojos y se opuse de pie tan rápido que tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento por el mareo causado por su acción, una vez paso abrió lo ojos y observo con horror que no estaba en alguna habitación del hospital y mucho menos en su habitación en Konoha.

— Pero que rayos ― observo el lugar donde se hallaba, una amplia cama con dosel verde, un amplio ropero que abarcaba una pared casi al completo dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, y una enorme ventana que daba aun balcón, donde una luna llena con un alo rojizo alumbraba, observar la luna de ese modo le causo un escalofrío ― _acaso esto es una ilusión de Madara, o puede que en una dimensión alterna como a la que nos envió Obito a Naruto y a mí…, pero entonces… ¡Sasuke-kun!..._

Su corazón se acelero cuando descubrió que no había rastro de Sasuke, sumando el hecho que cuando Obito la había enviado con Naruto a esa dimensión alterna lo único diferente de la Konoha que ellos conocían era que todos los muertos estaban vivos y no recordaban casi nada de su versión de Konoha solo el sentimiento extraño de que las cosas no debían ser como sucedían, pero ahí era totalmente diferente además de que ella recordaba a la perfección lo sucedido, talvez se debía a esa luz que la había envuelto junto con Sasuke.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo al venirse nuevamente el recuerdo del menor de los Uchiha.

— _Sasuke-kun, ¿Dónde estas? ― _pensó para si mientras buscaba sus cosas en el ropero pues ahora que lo notaba estaba con un muy poco decoroso camisón, se sonrojo ante este hecho mientras en su mente se decía ― _solo que sepa quien fue el maldito pervertido que me desvistió le romperé la cara Shannaro._

En el ropero sin embargo no encontró su indumentaria Ninja, pero encontró una gran variedad de vaporosos vestidos que a cualquier chica le hubieran hecho gritar de emoción, suspiro pesadamente y escogió uno veraniego de color azul que se apega a su torso hasta su cintura y luego se abría en voladas hasta por encima de la rodilla, después busco unos zapatos y encontró unos con un ligera plataforma de color blanco con unos listoncitos en azul para atarlos alrededor de la pantorrilla, abrió uno de los cajones y para su alivio encontró unos pantaloncillos cortos para llevar bajo el vestido.

Se cambio y se apresuro a salir tenia que buscar a Sasuke-kun y no sabía donde estaba y si podría confiar en las personas que al parecer la habían encontrado, se preguntó si Sasuke también estaría ahí y antes de salir concentro su chakra e intento buscarlo, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando lo encontró al parecer en una habitación de alado, pero el sonido de pasos acercándose la hizo retroceder y volver a meterse en la cama mientras fingía estar aun dormida. Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

— Le pondrás más sedante ― escucho la voz de una mujer y tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para no abrir los ojos y fruncir el seño, los habían estado drogando.

— No, el amo dijo que llegarían mañana por la mañana, así que con el sedante que ya le había administrado se mantendrá dormida hasta que ellos lleguen ― escucho esta vez la voz de un hombre y mordió la mejilla para tratar de calmarse y no abrir los ojos y descubrirse.

— Entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— No esta de más prevenir, ya vez que casi el otro ayer despierta ― su pulso se acelero estaban hablando de Sasuke.

— Si lo tuvimos que sedar con una dosis más alta, aunque sigo sin entender que es lo que tienen de importantes estos chicos ― escucho pasos y luego el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

— Bueno ella es… ― su pulso se acelero cuando escucho decir eso, pero de pronto la puerta se cerro y la voz se perdió entre el sonido de cierre de la puerta y las paredes del pasillo, sumando el hecho de que habían bajado la voz.

Suspiro con frustración una vez se encontró sola y espero unos minutos antes de ponerse de pie y salir en busca de Sasuke, ahora estaba segura esa gente no era de confiar menos si los habían estado drogando para mantenerlos inconcientes. Pego su oído a la puerta para asegurarse que no había nadie, antes de salir al pasillo y dirigirse al cuarto donde encontraría al menor de los Uchiha.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras observaba la luna, sentado en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage, observando como la aldea reconstruida empezaba a tener de regreso ese aire de paz y tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

Inhaló profundamente y cerro un momento los ojos mientras el viento movía sus cabellos, cuando una mano posada en su hombro los hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

— No te abras escapado del hospital ¿verdad? ― la voz a sus espaldas le saco una sonrisa mientras volvía su vista hasta su acompañante.

— No papá ― el mayor de los dos rubios sonrió al escuchar a Naruto llamándole padre.

— Solo preguntaba por si acaso, con lo que tu carácter se parece al de tu madre Kushina, no esta de más no crees.

— Pues de la manera en la que obaa-chan me hizo atar no me hubiera logrado escapar ― contesto mientras un temblor se hacia en su cuerpo debido al recuerdo de cómo había estado a la cama totalmente inmovilizado, después de que lograra escapar la primera vez.

— Escuche que han encontrado la manera de traer a tus amigos ― dijo Minato con más seriedad mientras observaba a Naruto.

— Si, mañana por la tarde partiremos ― pronuncio totalmente serio, para luego dar paso a una sonrisa ― traeré a Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme.

— Y tu y esa chica Sakura, son algo… ― pregunto con una sonrisa, ya que en el tiempo que habían estado compartiendo la mayor parte del tiempo solo hablaba de esa chica y claro de su amigo pero no creía que su hijo tuviera esos gustos.

— N-no, no… ― dijo sonrojado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Entonces te gustan… ― Minato carraspeo incomodo ―…los chicos.

— ¿Qué? ― dijo Naruto mientras el rubor se intensificaba ― no me gustan los hombres.

— Bueno yo ― Minato rasco su nuca con nerviosismo, no era muy bueno hablando con su hijo de esos temas ― entonces…

— Sakura-chan siempre a estado enamorada del Teme ― pronuncio Naruto con algo de nostalgia ― yo, bueno en un principio me gustaba Sakura, la quería, pero esa forma en que ahora la quiero es distinta, ahora es algo así como un cariño de hermanos, al igual que el Teme ― sonrió.

Minato lo observo y algo calido se extendió en su pecho, mientras se sentía agradecido de que su hijo se hubiera convertido en el joven que ahora tenía frente a él, poso su mano en su hombro en forma de entendimiento mientras observaban la aldea, cuando un par de chakras se acercaron, los dos rubios alzaron la vista hacia donde provenían y dos jóvenes ninjas se vieron en su campo de visión.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto-kun! ― observaron a una joven rubia y una joven pelinegra con un ligero rubor.

Minato miro a las jóvenes y luego a su hijo quien había contestado el saludo.

— Yo, bueno quede con los demás ― decía de manera nerviosa Naruto, pues tampoco quería dejar a su padre, sin embargo su papá coloco una mano en su cabello y lo revolvió un poco mientras le decía.

— No te preocupes, divierte.

— Nos vemos, papá ― contesto Naruto sonriendo mientras saltaba hasta donde las chicas, para luego tomar la mano de la joven pelinegra quien se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada.

Minato sonrío mientras observaba la escena, tal parece que si había una chica, observo como comenzaban a caminar y luego volvió el rostro hacia la luna mientras su sonrisa se pronunciaba.

— Él es feliz Kushina, es un gran Ninja y tiene personas que lo estiman, se que estarías igual de contenta y orgullosa, como yo lo estoy, si pudieras verlo ahora, es tan parecido a ti ― y como si ella lo hubiera escuchado una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió pronunciando su sonrisa ― pronto nos volveremos a reunir querida.

Dicho esto salto hacia la dirección oeste siguiendo con su ronda de vigilancia.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Observo el edificio, suspiro y avanzo hacia la tablilla de timbres y toco cinco veces seguidas el que marcaba el número seis be, luego se alejo mientras acomodaba su capucha de tal manera que su rostro no se viera, mientras la puerta era abierta.

Se adentro al edificio y avanzo a paso rápido hasta el cuarto piso se dirigió al apartamento con el número seis be y en automático la puerta se abrió.

— No esperaba verte hoy ― pronuncio el joven de veinticuatro años, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, de piel blanca, quien cerraba la puerta, se giro para ver a su invitado quien descubría su rostro dejando ver a una joven de unos veintiuno de cabello castaño claro, de finas facciones y con unos hermosos ojos azul turquesa, el joven se acerco hasta ella y la beso apasionadamente, cuando se hubieron separado ― Pero me alegra que estés aquí, Araki.

— También me da gusto verte Lian ― lo abrazo y un suspiro escapo de sus labios obligando al joven a separarse de ella.

— ¿sucede algo? ― la preocupación tangible en su voz mientras acariciaba su rostro, ella tomo su mano que le acariciaba y la apego a su mejilla mientras una lagrima roja descendía y con voz temblorosa pronunciaba ― ahora él lo sabe.

Se tenso y la abrazo sabia a lo que se refería ella, sabia que su relación desde un principio no era correcta, sabia que no debía enamorarse de ella, pero no pudo evitarlo, la amaba tanto y tan desesperadamente que no se creía capaz de abandonarla y alejarse de ella, no podría.

Se separo de ella solo lo suficiente y la beso con necesidad y afecto, mientras apegaba más su cuerpo al suyo, se separaron cuando el aire se les hizo necesario y el observo las marcas rojas que sus lágrimas dejaban a su paso por su blanquecina piel, las observo y acerco sus labios hasta estas, besando y lamiendo, ella suspiro y al instante su sangre comenzó a hervir, un escozor en su colmillos se hizo presente y llevando la mano izquierda del joven a sus labios la beso y de improviso mordió su dedo pulgar, el soltó una exclamación ahogada entre la sorpresa, el dolor, y el placer, mientras notaba como los ojos de ella cambiaban a unos rojizos brillantes.

Después de unos instantes ella retiro su dedo de la boca mientras lamia unas cuantas gotas de sangre de sus labios. El llevo su propio dedo a la suya y lo lamió ante la atenta mirada de ella, retirando todo rastro de sangre, luego se volvieron a besar, y entre beso y beso él la condujo hasta su habitación.

El calor que sentía en su cuerpo, la ahogaba y la así jadear sumado el hecho del frenesí en que parecía llevarla la sangre de él, jadeo entre sus labios cuando sintió la calida mano de él entre sus piernas, mientras sentía como dejaba besos húmedos en su cuello, suspiro mientras inclinaba la cabeza y le daba más acceso a este y un gemido salio de sus labios cuando un lametón le fue dado en este. Lo empujo y este callo de espaldas hacia la cama y ella se abalanzó sobre él mientras de rápidos movimientos se deshacía de su camisa de dormir, él la observo con una sonrisa, mientras notaba como ella misma comenzaba a sacar su vestido, se acomodo en la cama quedando hincado de la misma manera que ella y sosteniendo las manos de ella entre las suyas le ayudo a retirarse el vestido.

Una vez el vestido quedo perdido entre algún lado de la habitación el la observo, y llevando sus manos hasta su cabellos castaño claro, donde desato el recogido que llevaba, en automático su cabellos se deslizaron hasta el inicio de sus nalgas, y luego la observa con los ojos llenos de amor y la besa mientras sus manos se pierden en su espalda y retira el sujetador, que sigue el mismo camino del vestido y su camisa, después baja lentamente y entre besos húmedos llega hasta sus senos, y ella suspira mientras siente como lame y succiona la piel de uno de estos mientras con su mano izquierda masajea el otro. Se siente arder entre sus brazos y gime sonoramente su nombre...

— Lian… ― exclama su nombre con fuerza cuando siente como dos dedos eran adentrados en su interior, y como su clítoris era estimulado con placenteros masajes a la par ― por… favor… más… rápido…ooh…

El complaciente acelero el movimiento de sus dedos, mientras ella atraía su rostro al suyo y lo besaba, cuando se separaron el continuo lamiendo y succionando la piel de sus pechos y dando ligeras mordidas a su pezones que la hacían gemir, sin embargo pronto sintió una mano de la joven adentrándose en sus pantalones, soltó un gemido cuando sintió la delicada mano hacer cierta presión sobre su longitud y luego hacer un movimiento firme de arriba hacia abajo, respiro agitadamente mientras la masturbación que le realizaba a ella se detenía, sentía que explotaría, así que deteniendo la mano de ella se separo y la acomodo en la cama, se deshizo de su pantalón y calzoncillos y luego de su ropa interior de ella, luego se acomodo encima de ella y la observo con amor, mientras ella retiraba el cabello que el sudor había adherido en su frente…

— Te amo ― le dijo él, para después besarla mientras se adentraba en ella, ahogando el gemido de ambos entre sus labios.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Caminaba silenciosa por el pasillo, pendiente de cualquier ruido, hasta que vio la puerta de roble blanca, suspiro de alivio al saber que pronto llegaría con su compañero, tomo la manilla y la giro lentamente, notando con satisfacción que estaba abierta.

— _Malditos, como nos estaban sedando no creyeron prudente cerrar las puertas con llave ― _ pensó con enojo mientras se adentraba a la habitación, una vez que estuvo dentro se dio cuenta que la habitación era prácticamente igual a la que ella estaba ― _por lo menos no es un calabozo._

Concedió, pero eso no quitaba de su cabeza quien rayos eran esas personas y porque mantenerlos sedados y aun le intrigaba eso que el hombre que había estado en la habitación en la que ella estaba había pronunciado, ese, _ella es_, no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza pues era evidente que ella era de quien hablaban. Suspiro con frustración mientras se acercaba a la cama con dosel, siendo su camino alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba.

— Sasuke-kun ― susurro una vez que estuvo a su lado, se arrodillo alado de la cama, mientras despejaba un mechón de su cabello de su frente, se veía tan tranquilo, tan calmado, le recordó tanto los tiempos cuando a un eran gennin's, antes del ataque de Orochimaru, antes de saber la verdad de su hermano, cuando ella aun era inocente y no había presenciado la muerte tan cerca, cuando la guerra era solo historia que había estudiado en la academia, cuando con su ingenuidad aun, se dijo enamorada de Sasuke, peleando y renunciando a su amistad con Ino, pero que muy en el fondo jamás había sido así, ella siempre seria su mejor amiga, y ahora ella aun amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, pero no con ese amor infantil fanatista, no como la niña que aun estaba en su burbuja rosa y no conocía nada de la vida, no, su amor había madurado con el paso del tiempo, pero también dolía tanto, tantas veces intento renunciar a él pero jamás pudo, era como renunciar a una parte de si, y ahora estaba contenta de que Sasuke regresara, pero no habían tenido tiempo de hablar, de nada, todo había pasado tan deprisa y ahora estaban en un lugar del que no sabían nada, con unas personas en las que no se podía confiar por lo visto, y con un Sasuke inconciente, sus ojos se cristalizaron al pensar en su hogar, en su hermano Naruto, en sus padres, en su maestra, en Konoha, en la guerra que estaban viviendo, mientras ellos estaban ahí, se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras, parpadeaba seguidamente para alejar las lágrimas ― vamos Sakura no es momento de llorar.

Se dijo mientras se ponía de pie y revisaba a Sasuke, se mordió el labio, si tan solo tuviera su equipamiento Ninja podría suministrar un antídoto, sin embargo una idea cruzo su mente y sonrío con esperanza, concentro chakra en su mano y lo hizo tan fino como una aguja sembon, hizo aun lado las mantas dejando al descubierto el torso de Sasuke, que iba ataviando con una playera de algodón, después con su chakra la corto por la mitad dejando expuesto su torso, se sonrojo inevitablemente ante la vista, sin embargo se reprendió mentalmente, agito su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos indecorosos y ajusto otro poco su chakra, después dirigió su mano hasta su pecho sin tocarlo solo dando pequeñas descargas con su chakra en puntos específicos, era como acupuntura pero solo con su chakra, lo que hacia serviría para que el cuerpo de Sasuke eliminara más rápidamente el sedante, sin embargo si contara con el Byakugan de los Hyūga, la técnica surtiría efecto más rápido ya que con el podría enfocar exactamente en los puntos de chakra, sin embargo aun así ella había memorizado tan bien esos puntos que ha lo mucho Sasuke tardaría veinte minutos en despertar.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras lo cobijaba de nuevo y procedía a sentarse en el suelo alado de la cama, con la espalda recargada en la misma, observando el cielo, pero con sus pensamientos muy alejados de ahí, esperando que lo que había hecho de verdad sirviera.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Observaba el camino através de la ventanilla del auto, mientras su padre, hacia lo propio ambos sumidos en un pesado silencio, pero pudo ver que llegarían esa misma noche a la mansión.

Sin embargo se giro ha observar a su padre, este solo levanto una ceja ante su acción, mientras el se aclaraba la garganta antes de proceder a hablar.

— Padre, tal vez este no sea el mejor momento, pero ― carraspeo nervioso ante la mirada escrutadora de su padre ― quiero casarme con Araki.

Guardo silencio, mientras los nervios en su interior le hacían sudar las manos, más al ver el ceño fruncido de su padre.

— Araki, ¿eh? ― el asintió, mientras su seño se pronunciaba más.

Araki era hija de su primera esposa, sin embargo ella era igual de débil que su madre y traicionera que su tía, lo presentía y no era tan estúpido como para no saber de sus encuentros furtivos con ese muchacho de la asociación del imbécil de Yurem, sin embargo saber eso era como un as bajo la manga que podía usar, para manipular a su hija y al muchacho para sacar información de la asociación. Además también había notado la fijación que su hijo menor tenia con ella, pero no le tomo mayor importancia, sin embargo que este no desistiera de su petición le podría traer problemas, ya que para él había planeado un futuro distinto, suspiro mientras observaba a su hijo, quien esperaba ansioso su respuesta…

— No ― su respuesta clara sin aceptación a replica, sin embargo no se pudo contener.

— Pero Padre, sabe que yo la amo, y con la futura ascensión de nuestra especie, creo que…

— Te dije que no ― corto su argumento mientras le dirigía una dura mirada, que lo hizo desviar la suya y agachar la cabeza ― ella no es tu destino, para ti esta preparado algo mejor.

Lo último lo dijo con tono paternal mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, quien lo miraba tratando de comprender sus palabras, y mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada.

Pronto sintieron que el coche disminuía la velocidad y pronto una enormes rejas negras fueron visibles, las cuales eran abiertas, el coche avanzo por un camino rodeado de árboles, hasta llegar frente a una mansión, el coche se detuvo, cuando un criado salio a recibirlos, sabían que algo no estaba bien, por lo nervioso que estaba.

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

_Okay hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero en compensación este capitulo es más largo, espero que les haya gustado, otra coso come pudieron leer pues hubo mmm… lemon o un intento de, no estoy segura si me quedo bien porque no había escrito uno pero me gustaría que me comentaran si les gusto, en fin que comentaran sobre cualquier cosa, ya que sus comentarios alimentan mi musa y me hacen mejorar, y como leyeron creo que el fic lo pasare a clasificación M…_

_Ahora respuesta a los reviews del capitulo anterior de las personas sin cuenta…_

**Brenda: **me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado aquí esta el nuevo y disculpa por demorar tanto, chao. :D

**Cherryqueen: **aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y creo que he sido muy obvia en cuanto al sunto del heredero, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado nos lemos pronto chao... :D

**YopFan: **aquí esta el nuevo capitulo bueno creo que la persona que crees es la correcta, espero este capitulo te gustara nos leemos, bye :)

_Bien eso es todo por hoy nos leemos en el siguiente, besos._

_Chao…_

**_Sicodelik :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shades of Light**

**.**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

_Media noche. Se inundan las montañas_

_En la luz de la luna transparente_

_Que vaga por los valles tristemente_

_Y cobija, a lo lejos, las cabañas._

_Lanzas de plata en el maizal las cañas_

_Semejan el temblar, hierve el torrente_

_Y se cuaja el vapor trágicamente_

_Del barranco en las lóbregas entrañas._

_Noche profunda, noche de la selva_

_De quimeras poblada y de rumores,_

_Sumérgenos en ti: que nos envuelva_

_el rey de tus fantásticos imperios _

_en la clámide azul de sus vapores_

_y en el sagrado horror de sus misterios._

_Del poema "De Noche Rustica de Walpurgis_

_Intempesta Nox"_

_De Don Manuel José Othón. _

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

— _No tienes que perdonarme…_

— _…_

— _No importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora… Te amaré para siempre._

_Luego Itachi se disolvió ante sus ojos, mientras sentía como las lágrimas mojaban su rostro._

Se removió incomodo en la cama, tenia la sensación de estar pasando algo por alto, pero aun se sentía un poco adormilado, sumando el hecho del entumecimiento en sus músculos, y además a eso la imagen de su hermano la última vez que lo vio.

Intento moverse una vez más pero aun sus músculos no le respondían correctamente…

— _Suéltenme… ¡Shannaro!…_

— _Sakura_ ― su mente en automático reconoció el grito de la joven de cabello rosa, después el sonido de cristales cayendo ― ¿_Pero qué?_

Se sentó en la cama aun sin abrir los ojos, se sentía mareado y con la sensación de que en cualquier momento un fuerte dolor de cabeza se produciría, además el hecho de escuchar un gran revuelo en la habitación, suspiro con frustración, tal parece que sus ex compañeros de Konoha no habían cambiado nada, sin embargo…

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ― escucho el grito de Sakura y supo que las cosas no andaban bien, menos al abrir los ojos y encontrarla sujeta por tres hombres que la inmovilizaban y otros que para su horror sostenían unas enormes jeringas, después de ese hecho comprobó que no estaba en ningún cuarto de hospital y obviamente en ninguna base de la alianza y mucho menos en Konoha.

— ¿Qué mierda? ― fue la fina frase que afloro de sus labios cuando tres tipos se abalanzaban sobre él con las jeringas del mal, rozando por poco su piel, sin embargo de un ágil movimiento se puso de pie y tomo distancia, mientras observaba como entraba más tipos tratando de inmovilizarlos ― ¿Qué coños pasa, Sakura?

Pregunto mientras esquivaba a uno y lo tomaba por el brazo lanzándolo contra otros de sus atacantes, observo a su compañera de reojo y distinguió como ella al fin fuera del agarre de sus atacantes lanzaba uno por la ventana, observo con cierto asombro como el sujeto que apenas había lanzado por la ventana de un brinco estaba de nuevo dándoles batalla.

Observo con mayor atención y distinguió en ellos unos ojos rojos brillantes, además de una uñas afiladas y sus colmillos que parecían sobresalir, tenían una apariencia bestial incluso los del clan Inuzuka parecerían cachorros comparados con estos.

— No tengo idea ― le contesto ella mientras con un puño cargado de chakra sacaba volando a uno de sus atacantes hasta derrumbar la pared que conectaba con el baño, pero no sin cierta sorpresa notaron como este se ponía de pie y seguía atacando.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ― una voz imponente y varonil de un hombre en la entrada los distrajo, pero no fue solo la voz lo que obligo a Sasuke a girarse sino la energía que emanaba, y al parecer a Sakura le había ocurrido lo mismo porque sus jades miraba a las dos figuras que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Sin embargo el descuido causo que al fin lograran inyectar a la joven de cabello rosa, Sasuke al notar esto, activo su Sharingan y de un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba sosteniendo a la joven, mientras su Sharingan giraba amenazadoramente.

— S-Sasuke-kun ― fue lo último que le escucho susurrar antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

— ¿Quién rayos son ustedes? ― pregunto con los dientes apretados mientras su Sharingan analizaba a los dos hombres que al parecer eran los lideres del grupo, pues solo estos hicieron notar su presencia los otros se detuvieron e incluso inclinaron la cabeza.

— Parece ser que los invitados despertaron antes de los esperado ― contesto el mayor de ellos, quien para disgusto de Sasuke no quitaba la vista de su ex compañera, se acerco lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke y alargo la mano hasta la cara de la joven pero Sasuke al predecir su movimiento se quito de su alcance mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada ― tranquilo muchacho no queremos hacerles nada tal vez seria bueno que…

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que fue lo que le dieron? ― insistió Sasuke cada vez más descontento, estaba hablando más de lo que él consideraba necesario y no le estaban dando información alguna. El hombre frente a él sonrío mostrando sus colmillos y la sensación de peligro inundo su cuerpo haciendo que se tensara, sin embargo no lo demostró solo hizo una mueca de exasperación.

— Vamos muchacho ― el hombre se dio la vuelta junto con el joven que lo acompañaba, mientras Sasuke dudaba en seguirlo o no, observo a la joven entre sus brazos, necesitaba respuestas y al parecer seria la única forma de conseguirlas, camino con paso lento detrás del hombre, quien lo condujo a una habitación a lado de la que el había estado ocupando y que había quedado totalmente deshecha.

Alzo una ceja en clara duda, duda que el hombre aclaro…

— Deja a la joven en la cama ― el hombre notando la reticencia en Sasuke agrego ― le será más cómodo para ella y para ti mientras hablamos.

Aun Sasuke dudando se acerco a la cama y deposito a la joven durmiente…

— _Sasuke-kun ― _por alguna razón la imagen le trajo a la memoria la de aquella noche hace ya bastante tiempo cuando él se marcho, pues antes de alejarse de la banca en la que la había depositado ella había pronunciado su nombre de la misma manera, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se obligo a alejar esos pensamientos, sin embargo antes de seguir a sus "anfitriones", con rápidos movimientos y con un poco de su sangre, que llamo la atención del mayor, una serpiente grisácea muy parecida a la cobra real solo que aun más grande apareció ante sus ojos, la cual ante la señal del joven de cabello negro, se enrosco a los pies de la joven que yacía en la cama.

— Bien ― pronuncio Sasuke siguiendo a los dos hombres quien no sin cierta sorpresa habían observado la aparición de la serpiente, y mientras el más joven pensaba que posiblemente se convertiría en una molestia, el mayor tenía un brillo en sus ojos ante tal revelación.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Caminaban aprisa por el amplio corredor de aquella base que era iluminada por lámparas blancas, oculto su rostro en la capa mientras pasaban un grupo de jóvenes que eran parte de la organización, que se inclinaron ante su acompañante y posaron una mirada dudosa en su figura pero no hicieron comentario alguno, lo que agradeció, pues sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, se preguntaba si lo que estaba apunto de hacer seria lo correcto…

— Estas bien ― escucho el susurro de su acompañante que había colado su mano entre la capa y sujetaba una de sus manos en señal de apoyo.

Solo recibió una señal afirmativa con la cabeza y un ligero apretón en la mano, después se soltaron y siguieron su camino por los pasillos, pasando varias puertas, giraron a la derecha luego a la izquierda, no estaba segura si solo era ella pero se le hacia como si ya hubiesen caminado demasiado, llegaron a una escaleras y descendieron, después caminaron por otro amplio pasillo, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente una amplia puerta de caoba negra

.

— Lista ― escucho al joven que iba a su lado y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, asintió con la cabeza, aun que un "no" resonaba en su mente, mientras notaba como el joven daba unos ligeros toques en la puerta.

— Pase ― una voz varonil pero armoniosa, se hizo escuchar del otro lado.

Ante sus ojos vio en cámara lenta como su acompañante giraba la manija e iba abriendo la puerta, respiro y exhaló seguidamente hasta que sintió su pulso normalizarse, el joven le cedió el paso y con pasos firmes entro en lo que era una amplia oficina, un escritorio rustico y un amplio estante de libros, además de un sofá negro de dos plazas y las cómodas sillas dispuestas enfrente del escritorio, escritorio en el cual se encontraba sentado un hombre de cabello rubio cobrizo quien leía al parecer un informe.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se escucho ella se sobresalto un poco, mientras el hombre dejaba los papeles en el escritorio y levantaba su vista hacia sus inesperados invitados.

El hombre frente a ella era rubio cobrizo de tez clara y unos expresivos ojos dorados, de unos treinta y ocho años quien sonrió afablemente.

— Es un gusto tenerla en nuestra organización princesa Araki ― dijo con voz amable, mientras ella descubría su rostro.

— Príncipe Yurem ― contesto ella con una profunda reverencia, mientras el otro joven que solo observaba no había podido evitar sorprenderse ante tal revelación.

— Hace tanto que nadie me llamaba así que es bastante extraño ― contesto este con una sonrisa mientras les invitaba a los dos a tomar asiento ― pero se que no esta aquí para recordarme viejos tiempos, ¿no?

— Así es señor, hay algo importante que creo es fundamental que usted sepa y por ende su organización.

— No será algo respecto a su relación, ¿o si? ― el hombre inquirió con una sonrisa picara que hizo que los jóvenes frente a él se sonrojaran.

— Usted lo sabia General ― afirmo el joven rubio quien había acompañado a la joven princesa, no sin cierta incredulidad.

— Si bueno, hay muchas cosas que se Lian ― dijo con aires de sabio, para luego soltar una carcajada.

— Príncipe Yurem, es algo diferente ― corto la joven princesa aun con cierto rubor en las mejillas, para luego tomar una expresión seria ― mi Padre, él ha encontrado al heredero y me temo que una guerra comience.

El silencio inundo la habitación, hasta que el general se puso de pie y después de un largo suspiro al fin retomo la palabra.

— ¿Esta completamente segura? ― preguntó, mientras la joven solo asentía con la cabeza.

— Mi hermano se la ha pasado diciendo eso e incluso había dicho algo de no firmar el tratado de paz, pero finalmente lo hizo, además hoy salio con padre al encuentro del heredero.

— Ya veo…

— Pero ellos no pueden romper el tratado cierto general.

— Lian el tratado solo es un papel, que cualquiera de los clanes puede prescindir, además presentía que algo así pronto pasaría.

— Entonces ¿Qué aremos?

— Esperar…

— ¿esperar?, ¿esta de broma verdad? ― cuestiono el joven quien se había puesto de pie ante la respuesta.

— No ― negó un poco afligido ― hasta que no hagan ellos ningún movimiento nosotros no podemos interferir.

— Pero si esperan puede ser demasiado tarde ― inquirió la princesa no sin cierta aprensión, ella conocía las reglas.

— Tu debes entenderlo princesa, y tu también Lian, la forma en que se rige esto de los tratados y las reglas.

— Ciertamente, pero ahora pienso que unas son ciertamente estúpidas ― contesto Lian siendo calmado por la suave mano de Araki quien había posado sobra la suya.

— Pero eso no implica que no podamos estar prevenidos ― sonrió Yurem, asiendo que los otros dos entendieran que pronto desarrollaría una plan ― sin embargo seria bueno que acompañes a esta honorable princesa hasta su torre antes de que el dragón se de cuenta que ha escapado sin su permiso.

Dijo dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes, dejando en claro que en verdad sabia más de los que ellos creían.

— Gracias Príncipe Yurem ― contesto la joven mientras recolocaba su capa y cubría su rostro con la capucha, mientras se dirigían a la salida.

— A ti, y no demores Lian ― dijo esto al joven antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

Una vez se encontró solo se dirigió a uno de los cajones de su escritorio, para más precisos el cajón izquierdo superior que tenia una cerradura, extrajo la llave que colgaba de su cuellos y con ella abrió el cajón, sin embargo solo extrajo un pequeño relicario, para luego cerrarlo.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en el asiento mientras abría el relicario y lo observaba con nostalgia, mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo hasta el relicario, distorsionando un poco la imagen.

— Parece ser que una guerra esta apunto de comenzar ― dijo al aire mientras limpiaba la lagrima de la imagen y cerraba el relicario, para después colgarlo en la cadena en la que se encontraba la llave, y luego colgárselo y esconder los objetos entre sus ropas.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Observaba el cielo con aburrimiento, mientras por quinta vez lustraba su enorme espada, espada que recientemente había vuelto a adquirir…

— Nee… ¿no creen qué deberíamos informarle? ― cuestiono Suigetsu a sus dos compañeros.

— Eres estúpido, con lo vigilados que nos tienes y tu quieres ir a informarlo ― contesto Karin sin levantar la vista del libro que leía, sin embargo ella también tenia esa inquietud, lo que menos quería era tener al ancestro de Sasuke-kun intentando matarla, con la experiencia que había tenido a manos del menor era más que suficiente, observo a Jūgo por el rabillo del ojo, este se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados.

— Bueno veras Zanahoria yo tengo la intención de vivir, no se tú, pero yo lo que menos quiero es tener a la momia Uchiha detrás de mi ― contesto Suigetsu, esquivando el libro que hasta un minuto Karin leía.

— Pues si tantas ganas tienes de informarle, ve tu maldita sardina andante, tal vez te conviertan en brocheta de pescado y así por fin nos podamos deshacer de ti.

— Hay Zanahoria, se que te soy irresistible, pero no es necesario que me demuestre tanto amor.

— Bastardo qui…

— Nadie le informara nada ― la voz tranquila de Jūgo resonó en la habitación, cortando la replica soez de Karin, mientras esta y el joven de ojos violetas dirigían su vista llena de incredulidad al de cabello naranja.

— Nee, Jūgo, ¿acaso no quieres vivir? ― cuestiono Suigetsu aun observándolo e imprimiendo en su tono incredulidad.

— Prometí siempre estar con Sasuke, a Kimimaru, y cuando me uní a él ― contesto simplemente volviendo a cerrar los ojos sin inmutarse por sus compañeros.

— P-pero ¿Por qué fuiste con Madara? ― Karin pregunto viendo con estupefacción el comportamiento del joven.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? ― cuestiono el joven aun con su pose tranquila, mientras Karin entendía, él joven de cabello naranja solo había ido para saber si Sasuke se encontraba con Madara, pues fue este último con el que el Uchiha menor batallaba, y ella había ido simplemente porque ellos lo habían hecho, porque a pesar de todo era lo más cercano que tenia a una familia, una familia un poco disfuncional pero al fin y al cabo familia, y aun que Sasuke se había portado como todo un cabrón, también estaba incluido en esa familia, suspiro con pesadez y se levanto por el libro que hasta hace un momento leía, para después volverse a sentar y continuar leyendo.

Suigetsu mientras tanto los observaba con pinta de que ambos estaban locos, sin embargo finalmente suspiro y una sonrisa de dientes afilados se formo.

— Vaya que estamos jodidos, creo que pasar el tiempo con los de Konoha nos afecto ― dijo finalmente, causando una mal disimulada sonrisa en Karin, y una pequeña en Jūgo, para después retomar su trabajo de lustrar su adorada espada.

— Oye chico pez no crees que es espada ya esta…

— Va Zanahoria tu que sabes, además no me vez diciéndote que ya esta cada vez que estas de perra ¿o si?

— Maldito bastardo ― y así comenzó una nueva sesión de insulto…

Puede que su decisión no fuera las más conveniente, pero al fin y al cabo los tres habían encontrado un lugar donde ser aceptados y al que ellos se sentían pertenecientes.

Sin embargo tanto ellos como los demás shinobis de Konoha no notaron a la extraña planta, que ahora desaparecía sumergiéndose en el suelo, con más detalles de los que incluso los chicos que se encontraban en aquella habitación dada por la Hokague pudieran recabar.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Observo a los dos hombres frente a él, aun con los sentidos alertas, entraron en un pequeño salón que era ambientado con una pequeña chimenea, se sentaron en la pequeña sala que constaba de tres sofás, uno doble y dos individuales, los cuales rodeaban una pequeña mesa de centro.

El hombre mayor que aparentaba unos cuarenta años de piel blanca de cabello azabache, con unos ojos de una tonalidad azul turquesa le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento, aun alerta lo hizo en uno de los sofás individuales y estos procedieron a sentarse en el doble.

Había ya desactivado su Sharingan, y noto que el hombre mayor veía sus ojos con suma curiosidad, aumentando en él su incomodidad, iba a volver a cuestionarlos arto de que no hablaran, sin embargo en ese momento entraron dos mozos uno con una bandeja con una tetera y tazas y el otro se dirigió a él con una fina camisa de seda blanca, estuvo a punto de cuestionar el hecho pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la playera que portaba estaba cortada a la mitad, con el ajetreo pasado había pasado inadvertido ese hecho, así que dio un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y cogió la camisa que le ofrecían y se deshizo de la que traía puesta colocándose la nueva, se sintió incomodo ante los dos espectadores que tenia enfrente, mientras los mozos se retiraban, dejando el espeso silencio en la habitación.

El hombre mayor dio un suspiro y procedió a cortar el silencio…

— Seguramente tendrás muchas preguntas cierto joven ― comenzó a hablar en tono conciliador el hombre mayor, sorprendiendo incluso a su hijo, mientras hacia una pausa para que el joven frente a él diera su nombre.

— Sasuke ― completo el azabache con tono cortante.

— Bien joven Sasuke, mi nombre es Yorio Tomohiko, soy el líder del clan de los vampiros y el mi hijo Kimaru Tomohiko ― presento con una sonrisa que dejo entre ver unos colmillos.

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba tentado a creer que todo era una ilusión barata, de no ser porque había analizado todo con su sharingan, pero vamos que alguien te diga algo así como que esta para reírse y creer loco a quien te lo dice, y de no ser por quien era él seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

— _Si fuera el Dobe tal vez ― _ pensó Sasuke sin embargo el recuerdo de su amigo le trajo a su mente los recuerdos de Madara y esa extraña luz, y supo que eso no era obra de Madara, así que recordar eso hizo que una pregunta aflorara de sus labios ― ¿Dónde estamos?

— En City Rose ― contesto el hombre mientras Sasuke, deducía que estaban muy lejos del mundo Ninja, cosa que le fue confirmada cuando el hombre frente a él dijo ― creo que usted ha sido traído ha esta dimensión por simple equivocación.

Para Sasuke a pesar de todo no paso inadvertido el _usted,_ así que eso quería decir que después de todo la técnica la habían usado para traer a alguien más y esa otra persona era obvio que era Sakura, pero ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendían traer con esa técnica? ― pregunto finalmente haciéndose el desentendido.

— A la legítima heredera la princesa Kanako Hiroaki.

— ¿Sakura? ― no pudo evitar que la pregunta aflorara de sus labios y menos con el cierto tono de incredulidad con el que iba impregnado.

— Valla así que ese es el nombre que le dieron, en su dimensión ― dijo Yorio con cierta satisfacción y luego agrego ― muy adecuado.

— Hmp, cree que le voy a creer e conocido a Sakura toda mi vida ― dijo Sasuke, mientras notaba como el joven que respondía al nombre de Kimaru se ponía de pie y abandonaba la estancia.

— Eso es porque su madre, nos traiciono, y creyó que una manera de afectarnos era llevándose a la heredera ― Yorio halaba con tono triste ― la princesa Kanako apenas contaba con un año de edad y nos costo mucho dar con ella.

— Pero eso significaría que Sakura es una de ustedes y eso es imposible ― Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no era lógico de ser así ¿no se supone qué los vampiros beben sangre y tienes amplios colmillos, además de ser sanguinarios? Y por lo que el recordaba Sakura no cumplía con ninguna de esas características.

— No si se realiza un ritual de sellado ― contesto este, y para Sasuke fue un poco más claro sin embargo la duda aun estaba, pero antes de que Yorio o Sasuke pudieran agregar algo, Sasuke se puso de pie repentinamente, pero noto como varios de esos sujetos habían flanqueado la entrada.

Dirigió su mirada furibunda al hombre con el que hasta el momento hablaba y noto una sonrisa.

— Lo siento muchacho pero…

Dejo de escucharlo y activando su Mangekyō Sharingan se deshizo de los que impedían su paso, corrió por el pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio que ocupaba Sakura.

Una vez llego hasta el lugar encontró a la serpiente que había dejado custodiándola partida a la mitad, y al joven que hasta hace unos instantes había estado con ellos en el salón muy cerca de la joven de cabellos rosa.

— Aléjate de ella ― inquirió Sasuke con la mandíbula tensa, sin embargo solo recibió una mirada de desden, mientras el otro joven de un rápido movimiento había abierto la boca de la muchacha y con una de sus afiladas uñas cortado el labio y la lengua de la joven, en automático la sangre comenzó a fluir. Sasuke se movió tan rápido, que pronto tuvo al joven sujeto del brazo, sin embargo este también a una rápida velocidad había vaciado el contenido de una pequeña botella de cristal en la boca de Sakura, haciendo que esta tragara ― Bastardo que le diste.

El Mangekyō Sharingan de Sasuke giraba velozmente mientras torcía el brazo del otro joven, quien había comenzado a luchar para zafarse de su agarre.

— Solo la sangre de aquellos que la compartan con quien sello sus verdadero espíritu, podrá liberarla ― la voz de Yorio se hizo presente en la habitación, causando que Sasuke aflojara el agarre en Kimaru ― Ahora muchacho es preciso que entiendas, o pones de tu parte y colaboras para que la princesa se adapte a su nuevo hogar o ― de pronto Sasuke tuve frente a él al hombre, al cual sus ojos habían adquirido una tonalidad roja y la fuerza que desprendía era grande y oscura, le recordó vagamente a Madara, Yorio la había sujetado fuertemente del brazo. Pero incluso antes de que Yorio terminara su frase o Sasuke diera una respuesta o intentara liberarse, la luz de la luna, la cual tenia ese alo rojizo dándole a su resplandor también ese distintivo color, envolvió a la joven que seguía durmiendo y ante la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke, aun que bien disimulada, observo como las heridas causadas por el joven Kimaru desaparecieron, así como aquellas heridas viejas de batallas o de su entrenamiento como shinobi habían causado, que aunque parecían no distinguirse del todo, solo como simples marcas de una coloración mas blanca de lo normal, también fueron borradas adquiriendo su piel un tono casi resplandeciente, además de que el cabello de la joven comenzó a crecer hasta por debajo de las caderas, después de eso la luz de luna que la envolvía se esfumo, haciendo que Yorio retomara la palabra ― y bien muchacho ¿Qué decides?

Sasuke para toda respuesta se soltó de su agarre y tomo asiento en una silla que se encontraba en la habitación. Yorio sonrío y con un movimiento de su mano le indico a su hijo que salieran. Dejando dentro a los dos jóvenes…

— Padre, estas seguro de dejarlo con vida ― inquirió Kimaru, masajeando el brazo que Sasuke le había torcido. Estaba sorprendido de la fuerza de ese estúpido humano.

— No

— ¿entonces por qué?

— Nos será más fácil controlar a la princesa si tenemos a ese muchacho, al parecer ellos han estado en contacto desde niños, además siempre podemos prescindir de él, pero por ahora él no ara nada.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

Kimaru no recibió respuesta solo una sonrisa, que le erizo los bellos de la piel, y de haberlo visto alguien más seguramente hubiera tenido el mismo efecto, en definitiva su padre era de cuidado.

* * *

_Okay esto es todo por el día de hoy, espero que el capitulo les gustara y no duden en comentar por cualquier cosa, incluso para decir que estuvo del asco, en fin…_

Respuesta a los reviews de personas sin cuenta del capitulo anterior…

**Cherryqueen:** me alegra que te haya gustado porque la verdad tenia mis dudas en cuanto a lo del lemon, en fin aquí esta nuestro querido Sasuke-kun en escena espero te gustara el capitulo y gracias por el comentario :D

**Cande: **aquí esta la conti, espero que tambien te gustara y en cuanto lo del Naruhina yo había pedido opiniones en cuanto a parejas pero como al parecer nadie le tomo importancia lo escribi así sin embargo aun puedo aceptar sugerencias, en fin espero que te gustara el capitulo y gracias por el comentario :D

**Karlangas: **me alegra mucho que la historia te gustara tanto :D

Y sip estuviste en lo correcto la heredera es Sakura y si te gusta el suspenso, aun falta más ya que tengo varias sorpresas preparadas, bueno espero que este capitulo tambien te gustara y gracias por el comentario :D

_En fin eso es todo y nos estamos leyendo…_

_Chao… C:_

**_Sicodelik _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shades of Light**

**.**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

_Esta noche ha traído un temblor de luceros,_

_Un gris cielo de perla y un octante de luna;_

_La penumbra es de plata, y se envuelven en una_

_Transparencia indecisa los callados senderos_

_En el alma se filtra por ocultos veneros_

_De recóndita fuente, una calma oportuna, _

_y apacienta sus cuitas la contraria fortuna_

_Cual si fuera un rebaño de medrosos corderos._

_Resignado el espíritu, no formula un reproche_

_Por el mal y ni la muerte; la quietud de la noche_

_Los impulsos refrena y las ansias mitiga;_

_Y la vida se acepta sin saber si la mansa_

_Placidez en la que el pecho se adormece y descansa_

_Es virtud u holocausto, o desdén y fatiga._

_Poema "Esta Noche ha Traído…"_

_De Enrique González Martínez_

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

_Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la oscuridad rodeaba todo, mientras sus pasos ligeros hacían eco en aquel lugar… _

— _¡Naruto…! ― grito con fuerza el nombre de su amigo, pero solo recibió de contestación el eco de su voz, entonces gritando con mayor desesperación mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido hasta correr ― ¡Naruto…! ¡Sai…! ¡Kakashi-sensei…! ¡Sasuke-kun…!_

_Pero solo el eco rebotando de su voz, sin ninguna contestación, se quedo de pie en medio de aquella abrumadora oscuridad, cuando el sonido de gotas de agua rompió el abrumador silencio de aquel lugar, camino a paso lento hasta donde creía que provenía aquel ruido, y dio con el lugar, donde caían las gotas de agua y la oscuridad se disipaba y por un momento se iluminaba. Acerco una mano temblorosa hasta aquel lugar y de pronto un resplandor la ilumino hasta cegarla por completo…_

— _Duerme princesa, viaja al mundo de los sueños, entre estrellas fugaces recorre el cielo, duerme princesa… ― la voz tranquila y aterciopelada se hizo escuchar, y su corazón se lleno de melancolía y nostalgia ante aquella voz ― duerme princesa, duerme ya…_

_Y luego fue como oír cristales cayendo, intento visualizar pero todo era demasiado blanco y brillante que sus ojos se cerraban por voluntad._

— _¡Maldita te arrepentirás!... ― resonó un grito masculino, Sakura tembló, mientras intentaba ver pero solo escucho un llanto ahogado, luego más cristales cayendo. _

— _Juro que te protegeré, aun a costa de mi vida… hija mía… ― sintió detener su corazón cuando escucho a la voz que antes cantaba, susurrar esas palabras, y su corazón reanudo su marcha en un palpitar doloroso, mientras las lágrimas afloraban._

Despertó abruptamente, y tuvo que cerrar sus pupilas ante el resplandeciente sol, sin embargo el cosquilleo anormal en los colmillos y un olor entre metálico y dulce la hizo abrir los ojos, se sentó en la cama y olfateo el aire sin ser conciente de lo que hacia, relamió sus labios y busco con la mirada de donde provenía ese olor.

Sasuke observaba por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a levantarse e inundar todo con su luz, tuvo una mejor perspectiva del lugar que se encontraban, la vista deja ver un amplio jardín una enorme fuente y un amplio camino que más adelante era flaqueado por varios árboles, trataba de encontrar hasta los mínimos detalles de aquel lugar puesto necesitaba encontrar una manera de salir de aquel sitio y encontrar la manera de volver a su propia dimensión, pero al ser sus captores los únicos que sabían acerca de cómo lograrlo significaba que tenían que permanecer un poco más de lo que le gustaría en dicho lugar, sabia por lo poco que había averiguado del Mangekyō Sharingan, que este podía hacer lo mismo, sin embargo era una de las técnicas de las cuales solo tenia una pobre teoría, suspiro con frustración, cuando noto que Sakura se encontraba despierta.

Estaba sentada en la cama, sin embargo eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, sino el tono rojizo brillante que sus iris mostraban, el alargamiento anormal de sus colmillos, además del aura oscura, totalmente anormal en ella, que desprendía.

— Sa-ku-ra ― pronuncio su nombre lento e inconcientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, sin embargo ella parecía en un estado de trance, mientras de un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba de pie ― Sakura

Repitió, pero a una velocidad que no le había visto ya la tenía frente a él, esquivo un ataque que ella le dirigió con su mano extendida, la cual tenía las uñas más largas como en forma de flecha.

— Sakura ― repitió mientras la tomaba del brazo, sin embargo ella al intentar zafarse los mando al suelo, Sasuke de un rápido movimiento la inmovilizo con su cuerpo quedando a horcajadas en ella ― reacciona Sakura.

La zarandeó un poco pero ella aun intentaba liberarse, hasta que logro invertir la posición, Sasuke intentaba no hacerle daño pero ella no parecía responder, y cuando sintió los prominentes colmillos rozar su garganta dejando que un hilillo de sangre saliera a la superficie, activo su Sharingan.

— Sakura ― repitió mientras la enfocaba con sus propios iris rojos, observo como comenzó a parpadear continuamente hasta que sus iris comenzaron a recuperar su tonalidad verde y los colmillos disminuían solo un poco de tamaño.

— Sasuke-kun ― murmuró ella, parpadeando con confusión, sin embargo al notar la posición en la que se encontraban, se puso de pie inmediatamente enrojeciendo un poco ― ¿Qué sucedió?

Inquirió una vez recupero el temple y Sasuke se puso de pie, ella observo como se encontraba en la misma habitación que la noche anterior.

Sasuke la miro notando como al parecer no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho hasta hace un momento, mientras limpiaba la herida de su cuello, sin tener gran resultado.

— No recuerdas ― afirmo refiriéndose a lo que acaba de pasar, recibiendo una mirada cuestionadora de ella.

— No recuerdo, ¿Qué?, recuerdo lo de anoche, pero no lo que sucedió después de que uno de ellos lograra inyectarme ese somnífero ― dijo lo último con dientes apretados, mientras notaba el hilo rojizo de sangre que recorría el cuello de Sasuke ― ¿Qué te sucedió?

Pregunto y de pronto noto como ya estaba frente a él, y el olor que desprendía la sangre que emanaba del cuello, el cosquilleo en sus colmillos regreso, respiro profundo para calmarse, lo que se le hizo mala idea cuando el aroma de la sangre inundo sus sentidos.

Sasuke la miraba analizando sus movimientos, noto como sus manos temblaba ligeramente, y ella se esforzaba por ocultar, luego subió una de sus manos lentamente hasta su cuello.

— Sakura ― le llamo cuando vio que un pequeño alo rojo comenzaba a cubrir los iris verdes de sus ojos de nuevo.

— Solo voy a cerrarla ― le dijo ella con voz temblorosa refiriéndose a la herida. Pronto Sasuke sintió el calido contacto de su chakra, fue una sensación agradable y calmante que casi le invitaba a cerrar los ojos para disfrutarla mejor, pero fue tan efímera, que creyó imaginarla, sin embargo noto que Sakura ya se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación temblando incontrolablemente, viendo sus manos y notando su cabello largo ― ¿Q-qué me paso?

La oyó murmurar en un tono bajo y controlado, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo hasta lo que ahora había notado, la vio dirigirse hasta el tocador que se hallaba en la habitación, y abrir los ojos ante la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

— ¡¿Qué me paso?! ― le escucho pronunciar en un tono más fuerte y más desesperado con los ojos cristalizados viéndolo desde el espejo, mientras Sasuke no sabia como explicar lo que a él todavía se le hacia difícil asimilar.

— Me alegra que haya despertado princesa Kanako ― la voz masculina e imperiosa de Yorio inundo la habitación, mientras dejaba relucir una sonrisa, que a Sasuke le recordó mucho a las de Orochimaru, cuando tenia sus planes de destrucción ― yo le puedo explicar todo…

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

La luz del sol se reflejaba en el río, que seguía su cause sin parar hasta precipitarse por la cascada, flanqueada por las estatuas de los dos personajes más importantes de la historia de Konoha, Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama, donde la representación de una batalla sin fin tenia lugar, donde el cause del río le daba más sentido.

Observo sentado desde la estatua perteneciente a su figura, la figura del que lo había llamado su amigo un sin número de veces, suspiro mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos, trayendo consigo también varias hojas desprendidas de los árboles que rodeaban ese lugar, moviéndose a su alrededor, cogió una al aire y la observo mientras sentía la presencia de unos de sus subordinados.

— Y bien ― inquirió Madara con voz profunda aun observando aquella hoja.

— Ellos nos traicionaron, sin embargo no han dado aviso a la Hokage de nuestra antigua localización ― informo Zetsu con aire reverencial.

— Lo supuse esos mocosos siempre demostraron gran lealtad a mi descendiente, sin embargo ellos no son de importancia, dime que averiguaste de mis descendiente y de la mocosa de cabello rosa.

— Bueno según la información que recabe, ellos fueron transportados a otra dimensión, sin embargo la Hokage maneja ese asunto con la mayor discreción posible, sin embargo logre averiguar que para esta tarde tendrán un jutsu que les dejara mandar a un grupo con la intención de traerles de regreso, el Jinchūriki del Kiūbi ira entre ese grupo ― completo su informe el hombre planta

— Muy bien, es hora de dar una visita a la aldea ― dicho esto Madara se puso de pie, mientras tanto él como el hombre planta desaparecían del lugar y aquella hoja que hasta hace un momento era sostenida por Madara quedaba flotando en el aire, consumiéndose poco a poco hasta volverse cenizas.

Y el cielo era de pronto cubierto por nubes espesas y grises, como anuncio de una pronta tormenta.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Sakura y Sasuke avanzaron por el pasillo, hasta aquel salón que Sasuke recordada de la noche anterior. Se había mantenido a un lado de Sakura, quien al igual que él veía desconfiadamente a aquel hombre, que se había presentado de manera inesperada en la habitación justo como la noche anterior, miro a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo y noto que temblaban sus manos como tratando de contener algún impulso.

Llegaron a aquel salón donde pudieron ver mejor detalladamente la estancia, del techo pendía una gran araña de dieciséis luces, de vidrio y cristal facetado, una cadena de botones, y una esfera central, la chimenea con un fuego que proporcionaba un aire calido a la estancia, y los sofás rústicos de un tono rojizo frente a la pequeña mesa de centro negra, las cortinas del ventanal que cubría una pared al completo abiertas dejando entrar la luz del sol, Sakura se sorprendió de lo grande y elegante de la estancia, pero también habiendo observado desde que comenzó su recorrido hasta ese lugar, había supuesto que todo fuera así.

El hombre frente a ellos les hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomaran asiento Sakura inmediatamente tomo lugar en el sofá doble, y Sasuke a su lado, el hombre lo hizo en el sofá que daba justo enfrente de Sakura, la cual estaba cada vez más nerviosa, se removió inquieta en el sofá mientras movía sus pulgares -muy al estilo de Hinata cuando estaba nerviosa-, con las manos en su regazo y desviando la vista a la chimenea distrayéndose con el fuego, pero también notando algo que hasta ahora no había visto, en la parte superior de la chimenea la parecer un retrato era cubierto con una tela roja impidiendo la vista de este, sin embargo la voz en un susurro del hombre frente a ella la hizo centrarla de nuevo en él.

— Eres igual a ella ― dijo más para él, mientras sus ojos azules adquirían un brillo, que a los dos jóvenes le causo un escalofrío, sin embargo la entrada de dos jovencitas con dos bandejas, rompieron el tenso momento que los jóvenes vivían, mientras las dos jóvenes recién llegadas disponías en la mesa de centro bocadillos, una tetera y tres tazas de porcelana, las jóvenes se marcharon, y el hombre sirvió en las tres tazas, les extendió una a cada joven, quienes la recibieron sin mucha confianza, para después depositarlas en la pequeña mesa, antes de ver al hombre frente suyo servirse la propia, una vez hecho esto probo el té antes de proceder con la charla ― tendrá muchas preguntas, princesa _Kanako._

Hizo énfasis en el nombre, provocando un seño fruncido en Sakura y Sasuke, sin embargo fue la primera quien hablo…

— Lo siento señor, pero usted debe de estarme confundiendo, mi nombre es Haruno, Haruno Sakura ― contesto la joven de cabellos rosas, intentando ser lo más respetuosa posible.

— No querida, tú eres la princesa _Kanako Hiroaki,_ princesa del clan de los vampiros y heredera legítima del clan ― pronuncio cada palabra con una fuerte satisfacción, sin embargo esa voz puso a Sakura muy nerviosa y tensa.

— N-no señor le aseguro que usted esta equivocado ― pronuncio con voz temblorosa, mientras algo en su interior se removía incomodo, miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke quien veía con el seño fruncido al hombre frente a ellos, y saber que el estaba ahí le hizo sentir solo un poco más segura mientras seguía hablando ― además como puedo estar segura de lo que dice es cierto.

Inquirió con convicción mientras él hombre frente a ella solo ampliaba su sonrisa, como si eso ya se lo esperara, lo que la hizo no estar tan segura de que estuviera mintiendo.

— Bueno querida, la apariencia que ahora tienes es más que suficiente para deducir que lo que hasta ahora habías creído no es verdad, incluso tu compañero puede decirte que es verdad, después de todo le has atacado solo despertaste ― Sakura amplio los ojos con horror mientras centraba su vista en el Uchiha, quien maldecía por lo bajo, no sabia como es que se habían dado cuenta de eso, pero ahora sabia que con ellos tendría que andarse por las ramas si quería sacarlos de ese lugar, mientras Sakura recordaba la expresión del joven mientras le decía que si no recordaba nada, y el leve rasguño en su cuello, y el escozor en sus colmillos, que mientras se observaba en el espejo había notado más amplios, sin embargo Yorio ignorando esto continuo ― lo que me sorprende es que ahora controles tu sed de sangre tan bien, pues al recién liberar tu verdadera naturaleza, la sed que deberías experimentar seria incontrolable.

— ¿C-cómo es eso posible?, bueno quiero decir, mis padres están en Konoha, siempre he vivido en Konoha, y-yo, usted miente ― Sakura había empezado a hablar con tono calmo, pero conforme hablaba se fue tornando desesperado e incrédulo, se giro hacia Sasuke y con los ojos cristalizados pronuncio ― dile Sasuke-kun, dile que eso es mentira, dile…

Rogó pero Sasuke solo desvió la mirada, pues a pesar de que todavía no digería del todo los hechos, lo que había visto la noche anterior y lo sucedido en la mañana eran pruebas suficientes de que lo dicho acerca de su naturaleza vampirica era verdad, sin embargo eso no quitaba que desconfiara plenamente del hombre frente suyo.

— Eso no es verdad, no lo es ― desvió la mirada de Sasuke y comenzó a repetir ella cual mantra, mientras lágrimas cristalinas salían de sus ojos, y el recuerdo de sus padres venia a su memoria, así como él de sus amigos de Konoha, sin embargo la mano de Sasuke sobre una suya la detuvo, y con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal pozo la mirada en el Uchiha, quien enseguida retiro su mano, sin embargo este no la veía sino al hombre frente suyo.

— ¿Cómo? ― pronuncio Sasuke, mientras Yorio había visto como en cuanto el joven había posado la mano sobre una de la princesa esta había dejado de llorar, lo que hizo que frunciera el seño solo un poco, sin embargo procedió a contestar.

— Como te dije, su madre nos traiciono y acertó al llevarse a la heredera ― contesto llanamente, mientras veía fijamente a Sasuke, y se replanteaba si había sido buena idea dejarlo con vida, pero ahora dadas las circunstancias no podría prescindir de él, por lo menos no hasta que la heredera aceptara su nueva realidad, sin embargo la voz temblorosa de Sakura rompió la lucha de miradas que tenían ambos varones …

— Y-yo, quisiera saber todo ― inquirió ella bajito, mientras cerraba los ojos, por que obviamente era difícil para ella asumir eso que ahora se le decía, sin embargo al ver como Sasuke no negaba lo dicho por el hombre y su nueva apariencia, sumando el hecho de que cuando había visto correr la sangre roja y fresca de la herida que ahora sabia ella misma le había hecho al cuello de Sasuke, había sentido una fuerte necesidad de probarla y un cosquilleo antinatural en los colmillos, y su mente prodigiosa de la que regularmente –por no decir siempre- se sentía orgullosa, no pudo más que encajar las piezas cual puzzle, y el resultado decía que aquello era verdad, sin embargo también sabia que no podía confiarse del todo de su aparente "anfitrión", pero también tenia la oportunidad de reunir información, así que cual buen shinobi guardaría sus sentimientos y pondría sus sentidos alertas en salir lo mejor posible de esa situación.

Observaron al hombre ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la chimenea, donde Sakura había visto el cuadro cubierto con la manta roja, el hombre alargo la mano y descubrió el cuadro dejando a la vista la imagen de una familia, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella suspiro hondo antes de ponerse de pie, mientras Sasuke hacia lo propio, caminaron hasta donde el hombre se encontraba, Sasuke unos pasos detrás, unas vez llegaron a su altura, observaron el cuadro y Sakura no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su boca, cubriendo una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras frescas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas…

— Princesa _Kanako, _esta lista para conocer su verdadera historia ― pronuncio Yorio mientras que parecía rememorar el pasado, mientras Sakura aun en shock se aferraba a una mano de Sasuke, sin notar que este no hacia nada para alejar el contacto.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Observo el cielo que de pronto se había visto cubierto por nubes grisáceas, y algunos relámpagos seguidos de truenos, y un mal presentimiento se instalo en su pecho, rápidamente saco un boleto de un cajón del escritorio y rasco las casillas, y supo que algo pasaría al ver que había ganado.

— Shizune ― llamo a su asistente, y esta hizo acto de aparición automáticamente.

— Dígame Hokage-sama ― llama al escuadrón designado para el rescata de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

— P-pero Tsunade-sama el jutsu aun no esta del todo terminado ― pronuncio la joven de cabello negro, sin entender por que la Hokage quería adelantar la misión.

— Bueno tendrán para terminarlo de aquí hasta que el escuadrón este reunido, así que apresúrate ― ordeno mientras se giraba a observar por la ventana cuando.

_¡BOOM!... ¡BOOM!... ¡BOOM!..._

El sonido de explosiones en la entrada sur de la villa detuvo a la joven de cabello negro quien abriendo los ojos ampliamente se giro a observar, sin embargo…

— Vamos Shizune reúne al escuadrón, como te ordene ― pronuncio mientras abría la ventana de la torre Hokage y saltaba a la azotea.

Pronto un grupo de cinco encapuchados con mascara de animales aparecieron ante ella haciendo una reverencia.

— Hokage-sama

— Reúnan a todos los líderes de escuadrón y a los ex Kages…

— Los Kages ya se encuentran en el área del ataque, son algunos de esos hombres planta, y… ― el informe del AMBU líder se vio interrumpido cuando apareció la figura del Jūbi, para ese momento ya habían llegado los diferentes líderes de escuadrón.

— Bien, dos escuadrones por ex Kage, traten de hacerles retroceder, que no lleguen más lejos de esa zona, Kakashi tu quédate ― todos asintieron antes de correr al aria de batalla, solo quedando la Hokage y el hombre de cabellos grises ― vamos.

Apremio Tsunade saltando hacia las cabezas Hokage hasta llegar a la parte superior de la montaña, seguida de cerca de Kakashi. Una vez ahí, observo a los jóvenes que irían en busca de sus otros dos alumnos.

— Obaa-chan, que hacemos aquí, cuando deberíamos estar peleando ― exteriorizo Naruto lo que los demás pensaban, mientras se podía ver el humo de las explosiones, así como escuchar el sonido de las batallas.

— La misión de rescate para encontrar a Haruno Sakura y, Uchiha Sasuke, se ha adelantado ― contesto ella simplemente mientras hacia una seña a Shikamaru, quien al instante comenzó a dibujar un patrón circular, con algunos kanji's alrededor, que termino en una estrella de nueve picos ― colocarse cada uno de ustedes en un pico.

Ellos hicieron lo indicado, mientras Tsunade se acercaba a Shikamaru y le entregaba dos pergaminos, antes de retroceder hasta la altura de Kakashi quien ya con el ojo del Sharingan al descubierto y con una posición de manos, había empezado a concentrar su chakra.

— Ahora las posiciones de manos, son cordero, mono, y tigre en ese orden, tienen que hacerlas al mismo tiempo ― pronuncio mientras notaba como el chakra de Kakashi aumentaba un poco más ― vamos practíquenlas.

Dijo esto, mientras los jóvenes en la estrella comenzaban a realizar las posiciones de manos, un poco descoordinados al principio, pero al cuarto intento ya estaban en una perfecta sincronía.

— Estas listo Kakashi ― pregunto, recibiendo solo una señal de asentimiento con la cabeza ― Bien entonces a las tres, una…, dos… tres…

Y el conteo final acabo, mientras todos en la estrella hacían las posiciones de manos y Kakashi hacia lo propio y con su Mangekyō Sharingan girando, pronto la estrella desprendió un brillo azul, mientras en el centro se abría un vortiz, y la estrella se iba desdibujando hasta desaparecer mientras el vortiz tomaba una altura de dos metros y uno de ancho.

— Ahora entre uno por uno, según giran las manecillas de un reloj ― dijo siendo, Kiba montado en Akamaru el primero en pasar, luego Hinata, Sai, Ino, Karin, Jūgo, los que le siguieron, pero antes de que el siguiente pudiera dar un paso, la voz de quien menos Tsunade querría escuchar hizo acto de presencia.

— Valla, valla, así que rescataran al estúpido de Sasuke ― la voz de Obito Uchiha quien salía de detrás de un árbol, hizo que los presentes se tensaran.

— Joder, joder, joder ― murmuro Suigetsu por lo bajo, si uno de los locos parientes de Sasuke hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde, el no sentiría con tantas ganas de ir al baño ― esto me pasa por seguir aun cabrón bipolar emo obsesionado con la venganza, una estúpida con cabello de zanahoria, y aun más bipolar grandullón.

Decía por lo bajo, tratando de pasar desapercibido, y mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Qué esperan lárguense ya? ― apremio Tsunade, adquiriendo una postura de defensa, sin embargo apenas Suigetsu hizo el amago de dar un paso, una shuriken paso rozando su mejilla cortando unos mechones de su cabello, y clavándose finalmente frente a él.

Suigetsu por su parte se puso blanco como papel mientras se quedaba estático, sin embargo Tsunade con rápidos movimientos de manos creo una barrera que bloqueo el paso de Obito.

— ¿crees qué eso servirá? ― inquirió Obito en tono burlón sin intención de moverse para atacar.

— ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? ― reto Tsunade cargando chakra en sus puños lista para atacar.

Mientras tanto Kakashi dejaba la posición de manos mientras su sharigan adquiría la forma normal, provocando que el vortiz comience a decender de tamaño.

— Ustedes entren ahora antes de que se cierre ― dicho esto Kakashi se adelanto unos pasos por detrás de Tsunade, mientras Suigetsu entraba seguido de Naruto quien dirigió una mirada preocupada a su maestro y a la villa antes de desaparecer por el vórtice que reducía de tamaño cada vez más, Shikamaru fue el último en dirigirse al vórtice y antes de sumergirse por completo las palabras de Kakashi flotaron hasta sus oídos ― cuídalos.

El vórtice se cerro y se disipo en una corriente de aire, mientras Kakashi viendo que los jóvenes ninja se habían ido se adelanto unos pasos de la Hokage.

— Obito, parece ser que al fin nos enfrentaremos, amigo ― Kakashi tomo posición de defensa listo para atacar o cubrir, mientras los ojos fijos de Obito lo miraban sin emoción aparente.

— Lo lamento _amigo_ ― pronuncio Obito haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, con un tono entre la burla y el desden ― pero por ahora esto será todo.

Dicho esto se desvaneció, así como el Jūbi, y todo rastro de batalla dejando, solo el fuego y algunos heridos como únicos testigos de lo que acababa de suceder, y a Tsunade con la certeza de que lo que estaba apunto de suceder iba ser incluso más grande que la cuarta guerra Ninja a la que aun no le veían el fin…

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Entraron en aquel vórtice… un giro, dos, aturdimiento, una sensación de absorción, y de pronto… calidez…

Sintieron los calidos rayos de luz del sol en sus rostros, sin embargo todos estaban con una sensación de mareo que sentían que de abrir los ojos vaciarían el contenido de su estomago, se quedaron recostados unos cinco minutos antes de abrir los ojos, el primero en incorporarse fue Shikamaru, seguido de Naruto, después Suigetsu quien había corrido detrás de un árbol, al parecer aun sufría de los efectos causados por la presencia de Obito, después lentamente los otros se incorporaron…

— ¿Qué es lo que aremos ahora? ― inquirió Kiba, mientras acariciaba a un aturdido Akamaru.

— Primero tenemos que reconocer nuestra localización, luego pondremos una base y después buscaremos en los alrededores separados por grupos, tres grupos de dos y uno de tres ― dijo Shikamaru mientras analizaba su alrededor, al parecer habían llegado al centro de un bosque, suspiro mientras observa al grupo a su cargo, quienes también analizaba el terreno ― lo primordial por ahora es estar todos unidos y salir de este lugar y conseguir un mapa de la zona.

— Entonces que esperamos, 'ttebayo ― pronuncio Naruto con su habitual entusiasmo mientras se disponía a encabezar el grupo.

— Espera Naruto tenemos que esperar a que todos estemos reunidos ― pronuncio Shikamaru aun divagando en su misión y como se encontraría Konoha en esos instantes.

— He, ¿Quién falta? ― pregunto Naruto observando a su alrededor y notando la ausencia del dientes de tiburón ― Ey tu pelo de Zanahoria, donde esta tu compañero de dientes de tiburón…

Pregunto Naruto con su habitual sutileza –o falta de- mientras se acercaba a Karin, quien había fruncido el seño por que ese idiota la acaba de llamar Zanahoria, sin embargo le contesto con dientes apretados…

— Yo que se no es como si yo fuera su niñera

— Bueno es que parece que ustedes tienen una relación ― pronuncio Kiba con aburrimiento sentado a un lado de Akamaru.

— ¿Q-qué? ― Karin los miro como si estuvieran locos, por que ellos se la pasaban discutiendo, _¿una relación? Por favor es más fácil que se fijara en rarito de Konoha de traje verde que en Suigetsu_, pensó ella cuando la voz de Ino la hizo pronunciar más el ceño…

— Pues yo no lo creo, digo de tener ellos no se percibiría toda esa tensión sexual a su alrededor ― y luego Ino le guiño el ojo, mientras Karin enrojecía, aun que no tenia idea del por que, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Akamaru comenzó a ladrar hacia la dirección donde Suigetsu se había ido momentos antes y todos se pusieron en guardia, mientras veían salir de entre las ramas a un Suigetsu con las manos en alto, seguido de un grupo de cinco personas donde una joven de unos veinticinco años de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro le apuntaba con una extraña arma en forma de escuadra negra con bordes plateados, empujo a Suigetsu al centro donde todos ellos se encontraban y los vio con el ceño fruncido…

— Ey preciosa no era necesaria la violencia ― se quejo Suigetsu mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de dientes afilados, la chica era guapa aun que un poco mayor que el pero bueno el no se quejaba.

— Ustedes, están invadiendo terreno de la Asociación ― pronuncio la joven con voz mortífera ignorando a Suigetsu que veía descaradamente, las curvas de su cuerpo, resaltadas por los vaqueros negros ceñidos y la blusa en corsé también negra ― Identifíquense.

— Nosotros ― se adelanto unos pasos Shikamaru haciendo una seña para que sus compañeros de Konoha y el equipo de Uchiha dejaran el modo defensivo, pero sin bajar la guardia ― somos viajeros y estamos un tanto desubicados, pero si nos proporciona un mapa del lugar le aseguro que nos retiraremos de inmediato.

Observaron a la chica sonreír con algo de desden antes de que volviera hablar…

— Y ustedes creen que me voy a tragar ese cuento, ahora caminen están bajo custodia de la Asociación ― dicho esto los otros cuatro los rodearon y enterraron las espadas que portaban en el suelo, en automático la forma de una prisión cúbica los envolvió, luego retiraron las espadas conservando sus posiciones ― Ahora caminen, el general Yurem querrá darles la bienvenida…

Se vieron obligados a caminar a la par del grupo, Shikamaru masajeo sus sienes mientras observaba a su alrededor y atendía la negación de la cabeza de Hinata, había analizado con su Byakugan la prisión-jaula y no había visto ninguna red de chakra para poder romperla, siguieron caminando hasta una base donde varios jóvenes practicaban con armas, de todo tipo, y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y en el centro un enorme castillo.

Los condujeron por los pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a una puerta que los hizo decender, y creyeron que entonces los liberarían, para ser el descenso más eficaz pero la prisión-jaula se amoldaba a sus pasos, llegaron a un complejo subterráneo con lámparas blancas iluminando los pasillos hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta de caoba negra, la joven chica que al parecer era la líder del grupo se adelanto y toco la puerta…

— Pase ― una voz varonil pero armoniosa, se hizo escuchar del otro lado.

Observaron como la joven giraba la manija e iba abriendo la puerta, entro ella seguido del grupo capturado y sus compañeros de escuadrón, en lo que era una amplia oficina, un escritorio rustico y un amplio estante de libros, además de un sofá negro de dos plazas y las cómodas sillas dispuestas enfrente del escritorio, escritorio en el cual se encontraba sentado un hombre rubio cobrizo de tez clara y unos expresivos ojos dorados, de unos treinta y ocho años quien sonrió afablemente, mientras los observaba con curiosidad y sus extrañas formas de vestir.

— General Yurem ― la joven hizo un reverencia como los otros que escoltaban a los prisioneros, antes de proseguir ― hemos encontrado a estos jóvenes merodeando alrededor de la base.

— Libérenlos ― pronuncio él mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a los jóvenes frente a él ― ¿puedo saber sus motivos?

— Estamos aquí para encontrar a nuestro compañeros Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke ― pronuncio Shikamaru sin ser capaz de controlar su respuesta, mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos, e intentaba cubrir su boca con sus manos.

— ¿De dónde vienen?

— De Konoha ― esta vez fue Sai quien hablo, mientras el tampoco entendía que sucedía, sin embargo observaron como el hombre cambiaba su mirada por una de añoranza, confundiéndolos aun más.

— ¿Cómo son los compañeros que buscan? ― inquirió esta vez mientras Naruto quitaba su mochila de sus hombros y sacaba el retrato del equipo siete y se lo extendía sin más, Shikamaru y Sai se preguntaron si estaría bajo el mismo efecto que ellos, sin embargo ante la mirada de sus compañeros el se encogió de hombros y pronuncio.

— ¿Qué? Puede que los haya visto, además ya sabe por que estamos aquí ¿no? ― sin embargo la voz del hombre llamo su atención…

— Bienvenidos jóvenes viajeros, creo que hay algo que contarles.

— ¿Sabe dónde están nuestros amigos, 'ttebayo?

— No se su ubicación exacta pero se con quien se encuentras, pero antes hay algo que contarles, equipo azul podrían dejarnos solos.

Cuando los jóvenes que los habían llevado a ese lugar desaparecieron, oyeron suspirar al hombre frente suyo, luego los miro a cada uno a los ojos antes de proseguir a hablar…

— Como dije se con quien están pero también se que no dejaran que se los lleven así como así.

— A que se refiere ― inquirió Ino con un mal presentimiento.

— Bueno a que su compañera de cabello rosa es la heredera del clan de los vampiros y en sus planes esta el comenzar una guerra con su ayuda…

Y todos quedaron en shock, mientras el hombre observaba la foto del equipo siete con nostalgia y añoranza en la mirada…

— P-podría explicase ― pidió Ino con la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro, pero dispuesta a saber acerca de los que tenían a su amiga en esa dimensión de locos.

— Bueno entonces creo que tendré que contarles la historia completa ― suspiro con pesadez el hombre mientras rememoraba…

Y los llegados del mundo Ninja se ponían cómodos por que el relato tenía pinta de durar un largo rato…

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

_Okay se que tarde pero aquí esta el capitulo, y la verdad no voy a dar excusas solo diré que fueron unas semanas ajetreadas, en fin quiero agradecer los comentarios que por falta de tiempo no contestare, pero que me animaron mucho, y que espero que este capitulo haya estado a la altura y las transiciones no hayan parecido demasiado forzadas pero si no es así siéntanse libres de mandarme Kunais y Shuriken por __reviews, pero con amor tampoco hay que ser sádicos._

_Bien como pudieron notar los chicos ya están en la misma dimensión que Saku y Sasu, y en manos de la Asociación, en el próximo capitulo creo que me dedicare a lo que llevo a Sakura a la dimensión Ninja, aun que no se cuando estará el capitulo, así que si tardo pueden disfrutar de mis otros fic one-shot donde tengo mas Sasu/Saku sumando el que también subiré hoy._

_Bueno guapas(os) nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo…._

_Chao… =)_

**_Sicodelik _**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola he regresado con este capitulo que es el más largo que hasta ahora he escrito así que les aviso para que se pongan cómodas(os) para leerle. Y va dedicado especialmente para _**lovetamaki1**, y **Cherryqueen**_ y por supuesto para ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer._

_Otra cosa el recuerdo va empezar y terminar con la separación __**.xXx.**__ vale, en fin aclarado lo anterior ahora si a leer… _

* * *

**Shades of Light**

**.**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

_"Pasaron mis días entre quejas,_

_se quebraron los deseos de mi corazón:_

_los que convierten la noche en día_

_y cambian la luz en tinieblas._

_¿Qué puedo esperar? El seol es mi morada,_

_en las tinieblas extiendo mi lecho._

_Dije al sepulcro: «¡Tú eres mi padre!»,_

_y a los gusanos: «¡Sois mi madre y mis hermanos!»_

_¿Dónde estará mi esperanza?_

_Y mi dicha, ¿quién la verá?_

_¿Bajarán conmigo al seol?_

_¿Nos hundiremos juntos en el polvo?"-_

_Job 17:11-16_

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura observaron el retrato, era el retrato de una familia, pero lo que sobresalía de ese retrato familiar era la pequeña bebe que una mujer de cabello castaño lacio y largo con unos brillantes y expresivos ojos pardos cogía en brazos, pues a pesar de que se podía observar que la pequeña contaría con unos ocho o nueve meses, poseía unos ojos verde jade que contrastaban mucho con la cabellera rosa que poseía y tan singular color resaltaba.

— Esta pintura es única, la primera y la última que se hizo cuando tu eras pequeña, con tu madre y tu padre, un mes después que esta pintura fuera terminada, tu madre escapo llevándote con ella ― Yorio pronunciaba todo con gran pesar, sin embargo Sasuke, no pudo evitar comparar esto con lo que le había sucedido a él en el pasado, cuando Obito le había revelado todo acerca de su clan y de su hermano.

— Y… ¿m-mi padre? ― inquirió Sakura con la voz temblorosa, sin despegar los ojos de aquella pintura, comparando sus rasgos con los de aquellas personas que eran sus padres y a pesar de que no tenía el tono de cabello y de ojos similar a ninguno de ellos, muchas de sus facciones si lo eran.

— Mi hermano, murió ― cuando lo escucharon decir eso ambos voltearon a mirarlo, por que eso significaba que era tío de Sakura, sin embargo el fingió no darse cuenta de la mirada que ambos jóvenes le dirigían, pero sintiendo una gran satisfacción dentro al ver lo que aquella pequeña revelación les había causado, sin embargo continuo hablando imprimiendo a su voz un tono de profundo dolor ― tu madre, mientras huía y viéndose detenida por tu padre lo hirió mortalmente.

Sakura se llevo una mano a la boca sorprendida de todas aquellas cosas que le eran contadas, mientras en Sasuke aumentaba más y más aquel presentimiento que le decía que tenia que sacar de ahí antes de que Sakura terminara con un lavado de cerebro, justo como a él le había pasado después de la muerte de su hermano, así que se decidió a prestar totalmente atención a cada cosa que aquel hombre les revelara.

— Sin embargo me estoy adelantando mucho será mejor que tomemos asiento y les contare todo…

Ambos jóvenes caminaron a los sofás seguidos del hombre, que resulto ser tío de Sakura, quien en cuanto tomaron asiento comenzó el relato…

**.xXx.**

El olor de las flores y los árboles inundaba todo el lugar, mientras una joven de unos diecinueve años de cabello castaño regaba un amplio rosal con sus flores de un color blanco y rosa, tarareaba una canción, sin embargo el toque en uno de sus hombros la sobresalto, lo que hizo que tirara la regadera con la cual hasta hace unos instantes echaba agua.

— Eres tan distraída hermanita ― la voz cantarina a sus espaldas la hizo girarse con emoción y enseguida envolver en un abrazo a su hermana mayor.

— Hermana, estoy tan feliz de verte ― la separo de si y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la palidez y falta de brillo en sus ojos ― ¿estas bien?

— Y-yo claro, solo que estoy un poco cansada por el viaje ― titubeo un poco al principio, sin embargo después compuso el tono terminando con una amplia sonrisa haciendo creíbles sus palabras.

— Muy bien, y dime ¿Dónde esta mi sobrina?

— Quedo completamente dormida, por el viaje, espero no te importe que nos hayamos instalado.

— Pero que dices esta también es tu casa ― dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión ― pero se que no estas aquí solo para visitarme ¿no es así?

— Es tiempo que comiences con los preparativos de tu boda ― dijo la mayor sin rodeos deteniéndose ambas antes de entrar en la casa, mientras la joven hacia una mueca.

— Yo no quiero casarme.

— Sabes que tienes que cumplir con tu responsabilidad como parte de la familia Hiroaki, y entre ellas esta el casarte con Riku Tomohiko, como nuestros padres lo estipularon ― hablo su hermana con voz autoritaria, mientras la observaba con sus ojos verde esmeralda fijos en los pardos de ella, luego retomo la palabra y con voz más suave pronuncio ― Recuerda hermana que como líder del clan tienes que asumir la responsabilidad que el apellido conlleva.

— Yo jamás pedí ser la líder, además el liderazgo del clan por tu condición de primogénita te pertenece ― dijo con desesperación en la voz, mientras su hermana mayor sonreía con tristeza mientras acariciaba una mejillas de su pequeña hermana.

— Pero ahora tengo una carga mayor ― pronuncio ella sin poder evitar el ligero tono de amargura.

— Pero tu hija Araki, ella no es…

— Lo se, y no sabes cuanto me alegro por ello, no hubiera querido una carga para ella de ese tipo, sin embargo…

— Esta bien ― poso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor quien sonrió con tristeza ― es lo que le toco a nuestro clan, recuerdas las palabras de madre.

— "el futuro es incierto, pero siempre estará custodiado por la honorable familia Hiroaki, en cuya sangre habita el secreto que puede llevar a la salvación de nuestra especie y del mundo entero" ― ambas repitieron, rememorando las últimas palabras que la madre de ambas les dirigiera.

— Sabes que en otras circunstancias hubiera deseado que…

— Lo se hermana, yo lo hubiese deseado también ― sin embargo mientras pronunciaba estas palabras había adquirido un tono nostálgico casi doloroso, que contrastaba mucho con el brillo que su mirada había adquirido.

— Hana estas enamorada ― sin embargo en lugar de ser una exclamación de emoción fue de tristeza.

— Y-yo lo estoy ― afirmo la menor pues no había motivo para negarlo.

— ¿Quién es él? ― inquirió la mayor.

— A caso importa Saya ― la mayor no contesto ― vamos.

Ambas hermanas entraron en la mansión caminaron por el lujoso corredor hasta el salón principal, donde dos hombres les esperaban.

— Es un gusto tenerlos aquí, Yorio-san, Riku-san ― la menor hizo una reverencia hacia sus invitados, después hizo una seña y todos tomaron asiento.

— Creo que es prudente que su matrimonio se celebre la siguiente semana.

— ¿Qué? No cree que es un tanto apresurado Yorio-san

— No lo creo es momento que como hija del clan Hiroaki y sucesora comiences a hacerte cargo, sabes que al estar tu al frente de tu clan es necesario que contraigas nupcias lo antes posible, ya que no solo eres la líder del clan Hiroaki si no también lo eres de todos los clanes de vampiros, y estando tan próximo la firma del tratado de la paz con los licántropos es esencial ― Yorio pronuncio sin dar lugar a replica, luego miro a su hermano menor un joven de cabello negro y ojos azul claro quien solo afirmo con la cabeza poniéndose de pie, para después hincarse frente a la joven castaña.

— Ahora yo Riku Tomohiko te hago entrega de este anillo familiar como símbolo de nuestra futura unión, y como símbolo tangible de nuestro compromiso ― el joven frente a ella se puso de pie y beso sus labios, mientras ella cerraba los ojos aceptando su destino.

Sin embargo la boda se retrasaría con la repentina muerte de su hermana mayor.

**-x-**

Observo la luna en estado menguante, mientras la brisa traía consigo los olores de las flores y los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, aspiro hondo mientras observaba el movimiento de los árboles y un estado de relajación se extendía por su cuerpo, pronto un olor peculiar y diferente inundo sus fosas nasales, haciendo que girara el rostro hacia el lugar donde provenía tan singular aroma.

— Hana ― susurro una voz masculina el nombre de aquella figura femenina que avanzo hasta encontrarse a su lado ― Deseaba tanto verte, supe lo de tu hermana, y tuve tantas ganas de ir a tu lado y sin embargo nuestro encuentro se retraso tanto tiempo, pero dime ¿Cómo estas?

— Superándolo, se que ella no hubiera deseado que derramara lágrimas por ella, y las responsabilidades de mi clan son absorbentes ― pronuncio ella observando la luna, mientras apretaba los nudillos recordando al esposo de su hermana quien sin tardanza había contraído matrimonio solo un par de meses después de la muerte de su hermana, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos mientras se acercaba hasta el joven hombre y sin tardanza besaba sus labios con necesidad, sin embargo mientras los dos se entregaban a ese beso el pudo sentir el sabor metálico y la humedad que empapaba su mano que había posado en su mejilla de las lágrimas que la joven soltaba, cuando finalmente se separaron ella no le permitió separarse de si y lo abrazo enterrando su rostro en el pecho del joven mientras sollozaba y entre sollozos pronunciaba cosas que el no logro entender.

— Hana, ¿Qué sucede? ― el la cuestiono intentando alejarla de si para mirar su rostro pero ella se aferraba a él con fuerza ― por favor háblame.

Ella inhaló sonoramente mientras se separaba de él y sin dejarle ver su rostro se seco las lágrimas.

— Yo no quiero hablar de eso ― finalmente le respondió mientras lo enfocaba con sus enormes ojos pardos y con un movimiento escondido a la vista de él retiraba el anillo que portaba en el dedo corazón, mientras componía una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar ― solo es que te extrañe.

Después volvió a besarlo antes de cogerle de la mano y avanzaba hasta la cabaña.

Avanzaron a trompicones hasta la habitación principal entre besos y caricias furtivas, desprendiéndose en el camino de la ropa que se había vuelto innecesaria, llegando finalmente a la habitación casi completamente desnudos solo por la ropa interior.

Finalmente en la habitación se deshicieron de sus últimas prendas, quedando ambos completamente desnudos finalmente, se entregaron a un beso tan candoroso que su respiraciones ya irregulares se volvieron más, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo necesaria, se separaron y él la observo embelezado con la pupilas dilatadas, mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba su mejilla para después sostener una mecha de su largo cabello castaño.

— Te Amo ― dijo ella mientras la mano derecha de él se posicionaba en su cintura de ella y la atraía más hacia si, sin notar lo diferente de su tono al pronunciarlo como si pronunciara una dolorosa despedida.

La recostó en la cama quedando él encima de ella mientras sostenía su peso con los brazos, mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por su rostro, cuello, hasta comenzar a decender llegando a su senos, lamió el pezón izquierdo con avidez mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y descendía sus manos hasta las nalgas, las cuales apretó cuando el le dio una sutil mordida a su pezón derecho antes de lamerlo y succionarlo como el otro.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! ― gimió ella con fuerza cuando él sin previo aviso coló su mano derecha entre sus piernas y sin más la penetro con dos dedos, estimulándola aun más con el rítmico movimiento de sus dedos en su interior, mientras el soltaba un ligero gemido cuando al ella retorcerse debajo suyo había rozado su ya creciente erección.

— Hana ― susurro su nombre mientras extraía sus dedos completamente empapados de la esencia de ella, y acomodándose mejor la penetraba sin más, ella en respuesta se arqueo contra él, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de su amante y sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

Las estocadas aun que lentas pero precisas más el movimiento sincronizado de sus caderas pronto los llevo a hacer movimientos más rápidos y más fuertes, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas entorno a sus caderas haciendo las estocadas más profundas, pronto un sentimiento abrumador los envolvió a ambos, mientras las paredes vaginales de ella comenzaban a contraerse y él haciendo movimientos más rápidos pronto sintió también llegar, ambos pronto se entregaron a la bruma del orgasmo que recorría sus cuerpos.

Durante toda la noche ambos se entregaron una y otra vez hasta que finalmente el sueño los venció.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana que había en la habitación, unos ojos dorados se abrieron y con una mano busco a su lado a la figura femenina con la que la noche anterior había compartido, sin embargo el lugar estaba vacío, se acomodo mejor notando una nota en la almohada, con presteza abrió la nota y una sonrisa amarga se formo en su rostro.

**-x-**

28 de marzo, nueve cuarenta y tres de la noche:

La luz tenue de la luna se filtraba por la habitación, los muebles de roble de la más fina calidad adornaban la estancia, pero en la oscuridad de esta combinada con la poca luz que se filtraba, estos formaban sombras tétricas.

En el centro de dicha habitación se encontraba una cama amplia con sabanas de color rojo, con rosas bordadas en color negro, el dosel de la cama de color vino con toques plateados, sumando a esto un candelabro dispuesto en la mesa de noche, que junto con la luz de la luna que se filtraba era la única iluminación, pero que le daban un toque aun mas lúgubre a la instancia.

En el centro de la cama una mujer de unos veintidós años se encontraba dormida, su piel blanca y su largo cabello castaño le daban un toque angelical y sublime, resaltando el esplendor de su piel por la tenue luz de la luna, que sin embargo portaba un color rojizo a su alrededor, de entre la sabanas su abultado vientre era visible, su frente perlada de sudor y una mueca de dolor adornaba su hermoso rostro.

— ¡Aahhhhh! ― su grito inundo toda la habitación, mientras abría los ojos mostrando dos grandes ojos pardos.

La puerta fue abierta y una figura de una mujer regordeta entro…

— Señora ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto mientras veía como la mujer lanzaba un nuevo grito de dolor y su rostro se contorsionaba.

— Ya…vi-viene… ― respondió con dificultad entre jadeos, mientras la mujer palidecía y salía corriendo para después llegar acompañadas de cinco mujeres más, que traían consigo jarros de agua, mantas y otras cosas que usarían, y muchas bolsas llenas de sangre.

Afuera de la habitación un joven hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules recargado en la pared aun lado de la habitación esperaba noticias a lo que sucedía adentro de dicha habitación, sin embargo el sonido de pisadas acercándose hacia él lo hizo centrar la vista hacia ese lugar.

— Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí? ― inquirió hacia el recién llegado.

— Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hermano ― dijo el otro mientras lo miraba.

— Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido, pero no creo que sea un buen momento para visitas.

— Talvez pero, presentí que algo acontecería hoy, y tal parece que no me equivoque ― agrego con una sonrisa que le causo un mal presentimiento a su hermano.

Pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un llanto infantil llego a sus oídos.

— Es niña ― aviso una mujer con manchas de sangre sobre su ropa, quien enseguida volvió a entrar seguida de los dos hombres.

En cuanto entraron, el más joven de los dos avanzo hasta el lado de su esposa, quien a pesar del cansancio que presentaba su rostro, mostraba una amplia sonrisa a la pequeña quien ahora envuelta en una manta descansaba dormidita en sus brazos, el se acerco y observo a la niña embelezado.

— Es hermosa ― pronuncio él mientras acercaba una mano y rozaba la mejilla derecha de la bebe quien pareció soltar un suspiro.

— Si que lo es ― pronuncio con la voz cansada su esposa quien lo miro con sus expresivos y brillantes ojos pardos con una sonrisa en la cara mientras el se acercaba y le daba un casto beso en los labios. Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando la voz masculina del otro hombre en la habitación.

— Finalmente la profecía se a cumplido ― dicho esto abrió las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación de par en par dejando a la vista una luna con un alo rojizo a su alrededor, mientras los padres de aquella recién nacida niña sentían un mal presentimiento extenderse por su pecho, notando a la vez el tan singular cabello de su hija, un tono rosa que apenas era visible.

**-x-**

Ella no se había sentido cómoda con la idea de que su familia y la familia del hermano de su esposo se mudaran juntas al castillo que pertenecía a su familia, sin embargo el hecho que en aquel lugar encontraría más información acerca de la profecía que abarcaba a su primogénita la había hecho aceptar, sin embargo desconfiaba de las intensiones de su cuñado.

— Tía, ¿Qué haces? ― la voz infantil de una pequeña de cinco años próxima a cumplir seis la hizo despegar la mirada del libro que leía, frente a ella estaba la otra razón por la que había aceptado, la hija de su difunta hermana donde en cada rasgo de aquella niña podía verla.

— Hola Araki, estoy leyendo.

— Podrías leerme.

— Claro, haber mmm… este te gustara, a tu madre y a mi, tu abuela no los leía cuando éramos niñas ― miro a la niña quien tenia una mirada pensativa en el rostro ― ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno yo quisiera saber ¿Cómo era ella, mi madre? ― bajo la mirada ante la pregunta de su sobrina recordando que su hermana había muerto cuando la niña aun era muy pequeña como para recordarla.

— Ella era la persona más gentil y dulce que existe.

— Araki, no deberías estar aquí ― la niña se giro en automático al oír la voz de su padre quien la observaba con el seño fruncido, lo que hizo que se encogiera con la cabeza gacha.

— Lo siento ― se disculpo y salio de la habitación dejando un tenso silencio en la habitación.

— No deberías ser tan duro con ella.

— Tiene que aprender cual será su lugar cuando crezca, y tu deberías estar alistándote para recibir al pintor.

— Hermano… ― la llegada de Riku impidió que Hana contestara de una forma nada correcta a su cuñado ― tu esposa te llama, al parecer su malestar a empeorado.

El aludido solo frunció el seño mientras se retiraba, mientras tanto Hana respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse.

— ¡No lo soporto! ― finalmente grito mientras se sentaba en una silla de la estancia y tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

— Cálmate ― pronuncio él mientras se hincaba frente a ella y con sutileza alejaba sus manos de su rostro ― le pediré a mi hermano que se vaya.

Contesto este para después besar sus manos, mientras ella sonreía ante su gesto.

— Y sin embargo no querría ser yo la que te aleje de tu familia ― pronuncio mientras acariciaba su rostro y le observaba con ternura.

— Ahora tú y ella son mi familia, además… ― dejo flotando el final de la frase al aire, pero ella comprendía, pues también tenia miedo, después de unos segundos de silencio el se puso de pie y extendiéndole una mano le ayudo a ponerse de pie ― bien vamos antes de que mi hermano regrese con sus reproches.

Ella sonrió mientras del brazo de su esposo se dirigía a alistarse para la primera pintura familiar.

**-x-**

Leyó atentamente cada párrafo y sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, en aquel libro estaba todo.

El sonido de la puerta la sobresalto mientras observaba entrar a su esposo, acompañado de alguien ataviado con una capa negra y la capucha puesta que le impedía ver su rostro, pero sin embargo ella conocía a la perfección.

El silencio reino por unos instantes, solo roto por el sonido de la puerta al ser asegurada, una vez Riku estuvo al lado de su esposa, este hizo una seña hacia su invitado para que tomara asiento frente suyo…

— Imagino que debes de tener una idea del porque te hemos llamado ― Riku fue el primero en romper el silencio, mientras su esposa observaba atentamente a su invitado, él cual solo asintió.

— Solo en ti puedo, podemos confiar, para que seas el guardián, así que tienes que prometerlo que cuidaras de ella ― agrego Hana en un tono suplicante.

— Lo prometo ― por primera vez la figura hablo haciendo posible detectar que se trataba de un hombre.

La joven pareja de esposos asintió para después alejarse y abrir un cajón del escritorio que estaba en la estancia y extraer una carta, camino hasta su misterioso visitante y con solemnidad le entrego la carta.

— También dale esto ― Hana agrego extendiéndole un relicario y el libro que leía hasta hace unos momentos.

Todo fue hecho con gran ceremonia, después un momentáneo silencio se instauro, hasta que aquel visitante lo rompió…

— ¿Cuándo…? ― inquirió y no fue necesario que la pregunta fuera terminada para saber a que se refería.

— Mañana… ― y ninguno de los dos conyugues pudo notar la sorpresa que aquella simple frase le causo…

**-x-**

La noche era fría y el cielo gris anunciaba un tormenta que prometía durar casi toda la noche, un rayo ilumino el cielo seguido del estruendoso sonido de un trueno, que provocaba un llanto infantil.

La joven madre se acerco hasta la cuna de su hija, cogiéndola enseguida en brazos, se sentó en una mecedora y comenzó a tararear una canción…

— _Duerme princesa, viaja al mundo de los sueños, entre estrellas fugaces recorre el cielo, duerme princesa… ― _la voz tranquila y aterciopelada se hizo escuchar, y pronto la niña que se encontraba en los reconfortantes brazos de su madre quedo dormida_ ― duerme princesa, duerme ya…_

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que la joven aun con la pequeña en los brazos se sobresaltara, y en automático su mirada se enfocara en la puerta, suspiro de alivio cuando vio aparecer a su esposo en la entrada de la habitación.

— A llegado el momento querida ― dijo este mientras se acercaba y acariciaba una mejilla de su esposa y luego hacia lo mismo con su pequeña hija.

La joven madre asintió mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba que su esposo acomodara la capa oscura entorno a ella y su hija, la miro a los ojos y antes de acomodar la capucha, unió sus labios, luego...

— _Te Amo, las amo _― le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de acomodar su capucha.

— _Yo también lo hago _― pronuncio aquellas palabras con total convicción como jamás lo había hecho.

Una vez se separaron salieron de la habitación y con el mayor sigilo avanzaron por los corredores y escaleras del castillo, faltaba poco para llegar a la salida sin embargo antes de que lograran su objetivo una figura salio de la oscuridad…

— No espere jamás una traición de tu parte hermano ― la voz de Yorio sonó en la estancia.

— Eso lo debería decir yo no lo crees ― dijo el aludido mientras se interponía entre su esposa e hija, mientras el otro componía una sonrisa burlesca.

— Vaya hermano, me sorprendes, si tan solo tuvieras esa aptitud para otras cosa ― agrego en tono afligido y decepcionado Yorio ― Tal vez no hubiera tenido que implementar medidas necesarias para asegurarme que todo surja de acuerdo al plan, como lo hice con tu hermana _querida_.

— ¡Hijo de Puta! ― la joven se adelanto un paso ante lo pronunciado, sin embargo su voz se altero momentáneamente el sueño de la pequeña que se removió en sus brazos, mientras el aludido solo sonreía con sorna antes de agregar.

— Querida esos modales, no son nada adecuados, pero dejémonos de charlas sin importancia y sean cabales y si me dan a la niña prometo que dejare esto en el olvido ― se acerco un paso mientras extendía las manos, sin embargo su hermano haciendo uso de sus habilidades especiales rasgo su mano derecha con una de sus afiladas uñas haciendo enseguida que la sangre que acaba de comenzar a fluir se cristalizara en su mano y una especie de espada quedara formada.

— ¿podrías avergonzarme más? Aun que no se de que me sorprendo siempre has sido una vergüenza para el clan, siempre tan patético ― en cuanto Yorio termino de decir esto unas flamas fueron desprendidas de sus manos, comenzando una batalla entre hermanos, mientras tanto Hana había intentado rodear la batalla sin embargo soltó una exclamación de dolor, cuando sintió el calor y ardor abrumador que envolvió uno de sus tobillos, cuando un látigo de fuego creado por su cuñado le había sujetado el tobillo derecho haciendo que se precipitará al suelo y con una maniobra cayera de espaldas evitando así que la bebé que portaba en brazos saliera lastimada. Su esposo al ver esto se precipitó hacia ella, mientras Yorio aprovechando la momentánea distracción cogía una espada que adornaba aquella estancia, su hermano mientras tanto distraído ayudaba a levantar a su esposa.

— ¿Estas bien? ― sin embargo solo dijo aquello su esposa abrió los ojos con terror, bajo la vista y observo como la espada atravesaba su pecho, tosió un poco de sangre cuando su hermano saco la espada de su interior bruscamente.

— No te distraigas hermano ― agrego Yorio mientras se disponía a dar otra estocada con la espada, pero fue evitada de un movimiento fluido por su hermano logrando a su vez que se alejara de su esposa e hija ― Dime hermano ¿no has notado algo?

El joven Riku abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror cuando comprendió las palabras de su hermano y se llevaba una mano al pecho cayendo de rodillas, mientras Yorio avanzaba a paso lento hasta él mientras alzaba su espada listo para darle la muerte a su hermano, sin embargo, la joven de una rápido movimiento de sus ropas extraía una daga lanzándola con tal fuerza que al momento atravesaba el hombro derecho del hombre.

— Perra ― pronuncio con creciente ira mientras se giraba a esta dispuesta atacarla, sin embargo su hermano había logrado ponerse de pie logrando así atacarlo mandándolos a ambos al suelo.

— ¡Vete! ― grito con desesperación a su esposa mientras forcejeaba con su hermano, ella dudo un poco sin embargo pese a las circunstancias su esposo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora que se desvaneció cuando ella salio corriendo.

Pronto la fuerza se desvaneció y quedo tendido en el suelo, mientras tanto Yorio se había puesto de pie y juntado la daga con la cual Hana había perforado su hombro.

— Siempre fuiste una decepción ― agrego mientras se acercaba a su hermano con paso lento y con la daga en la mano, sin embargo pese a sus palabras y la inminente muerte su hermano sonreía ― no le encuentro la gracia, sabes que morirás y que no podrás protegerlas.

— Es que eso ya lo hice, jamás las encontraras ― cerro los ojos ante el dolor que la herida en el pecho causaba, sin embargo abrió los ojos con horror cuando sintió los colmillos de su hermano perforar su muñeca izquierda, solo un momento para después soltarla con brusquedad antes de que…

— ¡Maldita te arrepentirás! ― grito con ira mientras escupía parte de la sangre que había bebido y enterraba la daga en el corazón de su hermano, mientras las imágenes que esta le había otorgado se repetían una y otra vez y el sonido del relinchido de un caballo se perdía a la distancia, mientras una fuerte tormenta sacudía la noche

**.xXx.**

Los Ninja de Konoha y los antiguos Taka estaban atónitos ante las palabras dichas por aquel hombre, quien aun tenia la vista perdida navegando en aquellos recuerdos.

— Así que asumo que usted es el guardián de Sakura, ¿no es así? ― Shikamaru fue el primero en cortar el silencio formado sacando de su estupor al general Yurem, quien sonrió ante las palabras del joven.

— Eres un joven muy inteligente sin duda ― con esa frase confirmo las palabras pronunciadas.

— Pero a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme? ― pregunto Naruto impaciente por saber la localización de sus amigos y preocupado por que a Sakura fuera a pasarle algo así como a Sasuke y le lavaran el cerebro si le contaban la historia con modificaciones.

— Con el actual líder de los vampiros… ― el general hizo una pausa antes de agregar ― Yorio Tomohiko.

— ¿Qué? Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí 'ttebayo ― Naruto se puso de pie al instante, sin embargo Ino le dio un coscorrón que por un momento le trajo a la mente a su amiga de cabello rosa.

— Estúpido ― pronuncio la rubia mientras miraba a Shikamaru.

— Usted podría felicitarnos la localización de nuestros compañeros, ¿cierto? ― inquirió Shikamaru pero su tono era más una afirmación.

— Si.

— Pero hay algo que se lo impide no es así.

— Una guerra esta apunto de estallar y ella es fundamental ― agrego el general con cierta pesadumbre, sin embargo la voz de Karin los sorprendió.

— Y no se supone que es su jodido Guardián, tendría que protegerla o algo así ¿no?

— Ella tiene razón, 'ttebayo, además es mi amiga y el Teme también, así que no me interesa yo voy a ir por ellos ― Naruto con total convicción sonrió dispuesto a ir por sus amigos.

— Entonces para mi seria un honor trabar con ustedes, pero aun no es el momento, además ahora deben estar cansados y hambrientos, así que creo que, Keina…― pronuncio y al instante la joven que los había apresado apareció.

— Si general.

— Lleva a nuestros invitados a comer y disponles habitaciones.

— Muy bien, por favor síganme.

— E preciosa ya que es obvio que no somos enemigos, tal vez algún día podrías enseñarme como se usa esa arma tuya y yo tal vez pueda enseñarte como se usa adecuadamente una espada ― Suigetsu fue el primero en seguir a la joven, quien solo lo miro de reojo y agrego…

— Lo siento pero no estoy interesada… ― ella siguió caminando mientras Suigetsu se detenía con un puchero en la cara.

— Huy pecesito, te mandaron a nadar― le dijo Karin cuando paso por su lado con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Suigetsu retomaba el paso con una sonrisa en los labios listo para recuperar el animo molestando a Karin.

Mientras en el despacho Shikamaru se había quedado atrás, observando a el general con detenimiento, quien ante el escrutinio del joven había retirado de su cuellos una cadena de la que pendía un relicario -cosa que no paso desapercibida para Shikamaru-, y una llave, con la cual abría un cajón de su escritorio y extraía un libro.

— Así que hay más ― agrego Shikamaru mientras el general con libro en mano llegaba hasta estar frente al joven.

— En verdad eres un joven listo, para la organización seria un honor que tú formaras parte de ella ― halago el hombre mientras extendía el libro a Shikamaru ― en el encontraras por que ella es tan importante.

Agrego el general antes de girarse y caminar hasta su escritorio, mientras Shikamaru se giraba para alcanzar a sus compañeros, sin embargo la voz del general lo detuvo un momento…

— Por ahora será prudente que eso se mantenga en secreto, hasta que la princesa tenga conciencia del contenido. ― después la puerta se cerro.

Mientras Shikamaru observaba el extraño dibujo de la portada, extrañamente le recordaba a una combinación entre el símbolo Uchiha y el Senju, con una flor de cerezo que les envolvía…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

— Tu madre enterró una daga que estaba contaminada con sangre de hombre lobo, a tu padre en el corazón cuando este intento detenerla ― Yorio dijo mientras se ponía de pie tomaba una caja dispuesta encima de la chimenea, regreso hacia donde Sakura y Sasuke se encontraba sentados y abrió la caja donde una hermosa daga relucía.

— ¿Por qué la conservo? ― inquirió Sakura con voz temblorosa, mientras observaba aquella daga con la que su progenitora había asesinado a su padre.

— Porque a pesar del dolor que esta arma causo en mi alma, al ser por la cual mi hermano murió, es una arma legendaria que solo la legitima heredera podrá empuñar y sacar el verdadero poder de ella ― dicho esto cerro la caja, mientras agregaba ― pero aun no estas lista, pero pronto, solo tienes que decirme princesa, estas dispuesta a ayudar que tu clan alcance la gloria que por mucho tiempo se le ha negado y vengar la muerte de tu padre, contra el hombre, el amante de tu madre quien llevo a tu madre a cometer el infame asesinato de tu padre y a alejarte de tu familia…

— ¿Quién fue? ― la voz de Sakura sonó oscura, mientras a cada palabra que aquel hombre había pronunciado Sasuke había fruncido el seño observando la expresión del hombre sin perder detalle, que sin embargo al escuchar la voz de Sakura un mal presentimiento se instauro en su pecho, obligándolo a mirarle y no ver la casi imperceptible sonrisa del hombre frente suyo, mientras notaba el iris rojo dominar las pupilas de su compañera y el aura oscura invadirla.

— El General Yurem, príncipe de los hombre lobo…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

_Okay hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ¡cielos! digo hasta yo estoy sorprendida con lo que escribí y lo que falta porque quiero decir que esta es la historia completa o algo así de porque Sakura termino en el mundo Ninja (aun que siento que a la vez no dije nada, ¿o no lo dije?), pero obvio quedaron muchos cabos sueltos que se van a ir revelando a lo largo de la historia, y bueno en cuanto a los sucesos pasados es obvio que algunos son recuerdos, la historia esta así porque esta completada desde la perspectiva del general Yurem y de Yorio._

_Bueno si tienen dudas o cualquier cosa que quieran decir mande sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y animan a esta escritora, así que no sean tímidos y háganme feliz._

_Y bueno yo me marcho ya no sin decirles que en el próximo capitulo abra una sorpresa, o eso espero yo, bien chicas(os) guapas(os) nos vemos pronto espero… ha por cierto siguen el manga? Soy yo o cada vez esta más intensa, "te amo Sasuke-kun"…_

_Bueno después de mi debraye ahora si nos leemos en el próximo…_

_Chao… =)_

**_Sicodelik _**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, bien quiero agradecer sus comentarios del capitulo anterior, me animaron mucho en verdad, así que este capitulo va dedicado para ustedes y para los que se toman el tiempo de leer las locuras de este intento de escritora y bueno aquí esta el siguiente disfrútenlo…_

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**Shades of Light**

**.**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

_O sages standing in God's holy fire_

_As in the gold mosaic of a wall,_

_Come from the holy fire, perne in a gyre,_

_And be the singing-masters of my soul._

_Consume my heart away; sick with desire_

_And fastened to a dying animal_

_It knows not what it is; and gather me_

_Into the artifice of eternity._

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

— _¿Quién fue? ― la voz de Sakura sonó oscura, mientras a cada palabra que aquel hombre había pronunciado Sasuke había fruncido el seño observando la expresión del hombre sin perder detalle, que sin embargo al escuchar la voz de Sakura un mal presentimiento se instauro en su pecho, obligándolo a mirarle y no ver la casi imperceptible sonrisa del hombre frente suyo, mientras notaba el iris rojo dominar las pupilas de su compañera y el aura oscura invadirla._

— _El General Yurem, príncipe de los hombre lobo…_

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Muchas veces el tiempo se nos hace que pasa tan rápido que nos parece que el tiempo no va alcanzarnos para todos aquellos planes que tenemos para realizar en el día, en la semana, en el año, en la vida, sin embargo hay ocasiones que el transcurso de los días se nos hacen lentos, tanto como si un día durara un año, así se sentía Sasuke, desde el día que aquel hombre les revelara todo aquello.

Había sentido el transcurso de los días lento y de eso ya había pasado una semana, recuerda lo que sucediese después de que el presunto tío de Sakura terminara de revelarles aquello, de improviso se había puesto de pie y les había dejado solos, sin embargo eso le había relegado aun segundo plano mientras observaba a su compañera quien relajando su postura sus iris habían tomado de vuelta su color jade pero el aura oscura que le había invadido no, él la había observado sin perder detalle de sus expresiones, cuando de improviso se había puesto de pie y se había dirigido de nueva cuenta a observar la pintura de sus padres…

— _Sasuke-kun, perdóname ― la voz de ella había salido en un susurro que le sobresalto un poco, pues no tenia la menor idea a que se refería con aquella aparente disculpa en todo caso eso lo tendría que haber dicho él, pero las circunstancias hasta ahora no lo habían permitido, pero ahí estaba ella pidiendo perdón, ¿de qué?...no tenia ni idea, pero como si ella intuyera aquello después de una pausa en la que tomo aire comenzó ― Perdóname, por haber sido tan pesada en todos los años cuando gennin, por ser una _molestia_, y por no entenderte y también por ser la causante de que estés aquí._

_Sasuke no tenia la menor idea de que mierda le pasaba, pero aquel mal presentimiento se había acentuado, y eso no le agradaba. _

— _¿De qué rayos hablas Sakura? ― inquirió él, mientras la observaba aparentemente con la vista perdida en aquel retrato de su aparente familia, ella a pesar de haberle hablado no se había girado a mirarle e incluso al escuchar su voz la vio sobresaltarse un poco, como si hubiera abstraído tanto viendo aquella pintura. La miro girarse a verle y la mirada jade refulgía con un cúmulo de sentimientos que le abrumo._

— _Sabes siempre muy en el fondo supe que algo no andaba bien conmigo, siempre hubo ese sentimiento que me esforzaba en aplacar que me decía que no pertenecía, desde pequeña y no era solo que los demás niños me molestasen, ni la inseguridad que me caracterizaba en mi infancia, en cierta parte creo que esa inseguridad también se debía a que muy en el fondo sabía que era diferente ― Sasuke frunció el seño, no le estaba gustando nada aquella conversación, sin embargo una sonrisa nostálgica adorno el rostro de su compañera mientras continuaba ― Y luego llego Ino y esa sensación menguo, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera ahí, las cosas cambiaron, yo cambie, y luego llegaste tú, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, el equipo siete y fue como si al fin hubiera encontrado mi lugar y aquella familia que a pesar de tener una no sentía como tal…_

_La observo sonreír ahora con un deje de ironía ante sus palabras, mientras miraba sin ver sumergida en los recuerdos, sin embargo de improviso clavo su mirada jade en los iris oscuros de él antes de continuar… _

— _¿Qué egoísta y molesta soy, no? ― otra sonrisa sin gracia, mientras sin esperar respuesta de él continuo ― Y aun así no los merecía sabes, a mis padres, a ustedes, porque jamás entendí nada, creía hacerlo, pero no era así, y luego tú te fuiste…_

_Él se tenso ante aquello, mientras ella soltaba un suspiro y desviaba la mirada de él un momento antes de decidirse a continuar, luego de tomar aire continuo…_

— _Te fuiste y aquella noche no pude siquiera detenerte, solo derramar lágrimas, ¡qué patética!, pero aun las circunstancias que ya habíamos vivido y decirme a mi misma que te entendía no lo hacia, solo creía hacerlo, tal vez por eso deje que Naruto hiciera esa tonta promesa, por que él si que te entendía y pensé que él era el único capaz de traerte de vuelta, pero tu no regresaste, Naruto termino herido ― Ante todo aquello Sasuke se sintió un tanto culpable, al rememorar aquella batalla, sin embargo Sakura no había usado un tono de voz en el que le reprochara aquello, parecía reprochárselo ella como si todo eso hubiese pasado por su culpa, y también le entro un poco de curiosidad al escuchar acerca de esa promesa, pero dadas la circunstancias y su naturaleza no pregunto nada, además Sakura seguía hablando ― pero tampoco lo comprendía a él, necesite tanto tiempo para hacerlo y de Sai, así como para intentar entenderte a ti, y ahora que de alguna manera sentía entenderlos, me doy cuenta que no es así, que jamás los hubiese entendido como en este momento lo hago, pero que estúpida…_

_La vio soltar una risita que pronto se convirtió en un sollozo, mientras cubría su rostro y giraba como si la simple idea de que él la viese llorar la hiciera sentir aun más patética de lo que ya se sentía y que aun así no era capaz de detener, pero aun así entre los sollozos la escucho pronunciar… _

— _Perdóname, perdóname Sasuke-kun, perdóname Naruto ― miraba como sus hombros se movían debido al llanto y la voz tan rota de Sakura, aun más que aquella noche cuando la dejo abandonada en aquella banca de la villa, se sintió tan tonto al no saber como actuar, así que dejándose guiar por sus instintos se puso de pie, avanzo hasta ella y le abrazo._

_La envolvió en sus brazos como alguna vez lo habían reconfortado a él los brazos de Mikoto, pero claro que esto era muy distinto, más cuando ella se sujeto de su ropa como si fuese su tabla de salvavidas y inevitablemente su pulso se acelero, y bueno él solo espero que ella no se diera cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero fue un buen rato. Finalmente cuando Sakura dejo de llorar, ella fue la que se separó de él lentamente… _

— _Lo lamento Sasuke-kun ― ella murmuro con las mejillas arreboladas, después de que el llanto cesara y se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, sin embargo a Sasuke parecía no importarle pues al tenerla así de cerca solo pudo contemplar su sonrojo y el movimiento de sus labios, lo que causo que frunciera el seño, porque vaya momento para que sus hormonas decidiesen despertar, así que obligándose a prestar atención a su compañera, pero no de la manera que por un segundo se le había venido a la mente dijo…_

— _Deja de disculparte, no tienes que hacerlo ― el tono rudo en que lo dijo no era lo que pretendía, pero aun así Sakura le sonrió, y sintió una especie de cosquilleo en los brazos, como si tuviera la necesidad de estrecharla una vez más, sin embargo se reprocho su aparente retorno de hormonas que al parecer habían decidido regresar de las vacaciones a las que él las había enviado, ese día cuando necesitaba del sentido común y de su frío autocontrol más que nunca, así que se obligo a prestar atención a lo que ella le decía y…_

— _…__le pediré a Yorio-san que encuentre la forma de enviarte de regreso al mundo Ninja Sasuke-kun._

_Y bueno eso si que lo hizo despertar, por que ¿acaso estaba loca?, ¿no se daba cuenta de la manera que ese hombre la estaba manipulando?, aun que no la culpaba, hasta él en su momento había sido manipulado, suspiro con pesadez mientras interrumpía lo que estuviera diciendo…_

— _Cállate Sakura, no me voy a ir y si crees tener asuntos que atender aquí esta bien._

Y bueno de eso ya había pasado una larga semana, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que él se hubiera quedado con los brazos cruzados, no para nada, él había estado intentando entrenar su sharingan y descubrir una manera de usarlo para abrir un portal que los llevar de vuelta al mundo Ninja, sin embargo no había tenido muchos avances en aquello, pues solo tenia recuerdos poco nítidos del pergamino donde alguna vez leyó sobre esa técnica, pues en ese entonces estaba más ocupado tratando de desentrañar otras cosas referentes al Mangekyō Sharingan que considero que le serian de mayor utilidad que aquello. Un imperceptible suspiro de frustración salio de sus labios, mientras el sonido de choque de unas espadas llego a sus oídos.

Observo hacia el frente y miro a Sakura y ese joven que era su primo, el hijo menor de Yorio, él tampoco le caía bien, sin embargo al día siguiente de que el tío de Sakura les contara todas aquellas cosas, les había presentado formalmente a su segundo hijo, diciendo que el ayudaría a entrenar a Sakura y la pondría al tanto de todo lo que respecta a este mundo, así que ya que el no pensaba dejar a Sakura sola, siempre los acompañaba, pues a él también ser un Ninja experimentado, sabía que tenia que recabar información de los que supondrían ser enemigos…

— Ouch…_ ― _escucho la voz de Sakura quejarse y enseguida miro en su dirección, y digamos que lo que vio no le gusto nada. La batalla que su compañera y el joven Kimaru se había detenido cuando el joven aparente primo de Sakura la había herido en la mejilla, un corte que enseguida dejo la sangre fluir, ese no era problema pues al estar acostumbrados al mundo shinobi para ellos era común sufrir heridas durante su entrenamiento, el problema era que en cuanto Sasuke elevo la mirada para ver a ese par el joven Kimaru estaba demasiado cerca de una ruborizada Sakura, tomando con una de sus manos la barbilla de la joven observando aparentemente el corte hecho, sin embargo a Sasuke pareció invadirle un sentimiento al cual el no quiso dar nombre y a una velocidad casi comparada a la de los vampiros ya estaba en medio de los dos.

— No la toques _― _su voz sonó fría y amenazante, mientras había desenvainado su recién adquirida katana y ya estaba en el cuello del joven quien había ocultado la sorpresa que Sasuke le causaba, pues nunca había visto a humanos con esas habilidades solo a mestizos, hijos de hombres lobo o vampiros, sin embargo se obligo a mantener igualmente un semblante frío, mientras contenía las ganas que destrozar a ese impertinente humano le causaba, sin embargo el duelo de miradas que se había formado fue interrumpido por la joven que hasta ahora había salido del shock que la actitud le había causado.

— Sasuke-kun, detente fue un accidente _― _dijo ella mientras posaba su mano en el brazo de Sasuke quien aun con reticencia lo hizo, no sin antes darle una mirada amenazante al otro joven, luego se giro sin dejar de vigilar al otro y miro la herida de Sakura la cual ya casi estaba cerrada, y a pesar de todo Sasuke sintió una satisfacción al notar como ella se ruborizaba con el simple hecho de que el la mirase, sin embargo la voz del otro joven le hizo borrar esos pensamientos mientras le escuchaban decir…

— Tus heridas tardan demasiado en sanar, necesitas beber sangre vamos es momento de que bebas…

El joven camino hacia dentro de la mansión, puesto habían estado entrenando en el jardín, dejando a Sakura y Sasuke atrás, mientras Sasuke notaba como Sakura perdía el rubor y todo color que hasta hace unos momentos adornase su rostro ante la mención de aquello…

— No puedo hacerlo _― _la escucho murmurar bajito y adquirir cierto temblor, sin embargo el la tomo de los hombros obligándole a mirarle a él…

— Todo va estar bien Sakura _― _le dijo aquello y luego la soltó, mientras ella parecía prendada de su mirada, mientras asentía sin despegar su mirar de la de él, luego parpadeo como si despertara de un trance y alejándose un paso de él soltó un suspiro, mientras ambos emprendían camino hacia el interior de aquella casa….

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Un suspiro de cansancio abandono sus labios, mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente, el sol abrumaba, era como estar de misión en Suna, a pesar del bosque que rodeaba aquel lugar.

Bajo la pequeña katana que traía en manos y relajo su postura…

— Descansemos un momento _―_ pronuncio Ino mirando a su contrincante, quien imitando a la rubia dejo su postura de ataque, mientras tanto la rubia había desviado su mirada hacia el inicio del bosque donde un joven de cabello negro sentado a la sombra de uno de los frondosos árboles leía un libro con sumo interés.

— Es así siempre _― _la voz de Karin la hizo centrar su mirada de nueva cuenta en la pelirroja quien observaba el mismo punto que ella.

— Si bueno regularmente es un flojo, pero cuando se trata de una misión sin importar cual sea, siempre da lo mejor de si, es confiable, además…

— Él te gusta _―_ completo la pelirroja, mirando como la rubia la miraba sorprendida mientras ella sonreía ante su gesto, era su pequeño desquite por haber insinuado que a ella le gustaba la sardina de Suigetsu.

— ¿Qué, de donde sacas eso? _― _inquirió Ino una vez asimilo las palabras de la pelirroja.

— Por la formo en que te expresas de él y como lo miras…

— Bueno yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, con tu compañero _Suigetsu-kun ―_ su voz sonó melosa al pronunciar el nombre del espadachín, mientras Karin enrojecía desviando la mirada sin querer hacia su compañero, quien sonreía con sorna a un Naruto que se quejaba de lo que fuera.

— Claro que no, si no la pasamos discutiendo, que clase de concepto tienes en cuanto se refiere a relaciones _―_ dijo mirando a Ino quien sonreía ante su reacción.

— Claro, claro, es solo tensión sexual _― _pronuncio Ino con un movimiento de manos restándole importancia al asunto mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta el árbol donde su compañero de equipo con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a una Karin roja como el color de su cabello.

Ino dejo atrás a la joven pelirroja mientras atravesaba el patio de entrenamiento y su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo, llegando finalmente frente a su compañero, quien frunció el seño cuando la sombra de la rubia le tapo la luz, levanto la mirada suspirando con fastidio.

— Ino _―_ su voz salia displicente y perezosa mientras cerraba el libro que hasta hace un momento leía _― _¿se te ofrece algo?

— Si, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir aquí? _―_ inquirió ella con voz autoritaria y el seño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, sin embargo su postura se relajo y su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación mientras decía lo siguiente _―_ deberíamos estar intentando encontrar a Sakura y Sasuke-kun, en lugar de estar aquí sin hacer nada, tenemos una semana aquí y no hemos recibido más información que la que nos contara ese hombre.

— Ino _―_ la voz de Shikamaru salio condescendiente ante la actitud de la joven _― _Las cosas abarcan más de lo pensado, créeme este asunto no puede parecerme más problemático _―_ dicho aquello lo vio fruncir el seño y apretar el libro en sus manos, el cual hasta ahora no había observado con atención, y que sin embargo Shikamaru no lo había soltado desde que el general Yurem se lo diese.

— ¿Qué hay en ese libro Shikamaru? _―_ pregunto ella sentándose finalmente a un lado de su compañero.

— Es complicado…

— ¿Tiene que ver con la misión? _―_ inquirió ella recibiendo solo de contestación un asentimiento de cabeza, suspiro mientras desviaba la mirada al cielo sin rastro de nubes y al mismo tiempo posaba su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de él que estaba posada encima del libro, antes de girarse a verlo _―_ Estoy segura que tienes alguna razón para no decirlo y _yo_, nosotros confiamos en ti como nuestro líder, solo es que estoy preocupada, no me imagino lo que debe estar pasando Sakura en estos momentos…

Shikamaru disimuladamente había entrelazado los dedos con la rubia quien ahora volvía a ver el cielo apretando un poco más el agarre…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Ese día especialmente era un día caluroso, se abanico un poco con la mano mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, miro el cielo donde ni una sola nube se dejaba ver, recargo el codo izquierdo en la mesa del jardín y haciendo su mano un puño, recargo la barbilla en este, mientras miraba ahora hacia el jardín mientras con el dedo índice de la mano derecha repasaba los contornos del libro que hasta hace unos momentos leía.

Cerro los ojos un momento mientras el sentimiento de incertidumbre se instauraba en el pecho, inhaló profundamente tratando de alejar dicho sentimiento y relajarse, sin embargo el sentimiento seguía e incluso parecía extenderse, pero el hecho de no tener noticias de su padre y hermano desde hace ya una semana la preocupaba, les conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que si de verdad habían encontrado al heredero debían estar empezando con la estrategia de cómo iniciar esa guerra y salir completamente victoriosos.

Un segundo suspiro salio de sus labios, mientras prestaba atención al libro que leía, era el libro que su tía le había dado antes de que desapareciera, era el que había dicho que su abuela les leía a su madre y tía, era una historia romántica pero triste.

— Señorita _―_ el llamado de una de sus custodias llego hasta ella sobresaltándola.

— ¿Sí?

— Buscan a su padre _―_ Araki frunció el seño ante eso, pues estaba segura que su padre se debía haber asegurado de no recibir distracciones mientras estuviera con _el heredero_.

— ¿Sabes de quién se trata? _― _inquirió ella mientras se ponía de pie de la silla que hasta hace unos instantes ocupaba, caminando hacia el interior de la mansión.

— No, jamás les había visto _―_ dijo la mujer, aumentando la curiosidad de la joven princesa, después de eso no hubo más palabras mientras llegaba hasta el salón principal de aquel lugar, donde dos hombres le esperaban, una vez ella entro la joven que la había guiado hasta el lugar se fue cerrando las puertas del salón dando privacidad.

Araki observo a los dos hombres frente suyo, ambos hombres vestían de manera elegante trajes sastres de color negro y gris respectivamente, uno era de cabello negro con un cicatriz en un ojo, mientras el otro poseía un tono castaño y unos ojos miel, a pesar de que no eran guapos tenían su encanto, sin embargo le causaron un poco de desconfianza, hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomaran asiento en uno de los sofás y ella hizo lo propio, luego procedió ha hablar.

— Soy Araki Tomohiko, hija de Yorio Tomohiko, lamento decirles que mi padre no se encuentra en estos momentos, ¿era urgente lo que tenían que hablar con él? _―_ fue clara y concisa ya que el sentimiento de desconfianza se acentuó.

— Bueno, solo un poco, ¿cree que tarde mucho su regreso? _―_ inquirió el hombre de cabello negro con una voz profunda que de cierta manera le causo un escalofrío.

— Pues no dejo claro cuanto tiempo se ausentaría, pero pueden decirme sus nombres y en cuanto este de regreso le diré que les contacte _―_ observo al hombre pelinegro hacer una mueca antes de que volviese a hablar.

— Y sabe en que lugar se encuentra, para nosotros seria más fácil buscarle.

— Lo lamento no lo dijo _―_ observo como hacia una mueca antes de que ambos hombres se pusiesen de pie, suspiro al ver que se marchaban, en definitiva no le gustaba el aura que desprendían, especialmente el de cabello negro, le recordaba terriblemente a el aura de su padre.

— Muy bien fue un gusto _―_ el hombre de cabello negro extendió su mano para despedirse y ella sin dudar la acepto, sin embargo al ver al hombre a los ojos estos cambiaron y luego todo se volvieron imágenes confusas antes de que todo se volviera negro…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Sakura avanzaba por el pasillo siguiendo a su primo, y detrás de ella podía escuchar los pasos firmes de Sasuke, lo que ayudaba de cierta manera a que se sintiera mejor sin embargo eso no quitaba que se sintiera superada por el hecho de que tendría que beber sangre de un ser humano cuando ella como medico preservar la sangre era lo más importante, después de todo en la sangre se encuentra la vida y tantas cosas más, sin embargo ese pensamiento la llevo a uno más respecto a su naturaleza, _si somos vampiros eso quiere decir que no podemos vivir sin sangre, pero entonces ¿Cómo he vivido todo este tiempo sin una gota de ella?, _esa cuestión impregno la mente de Sakura sin encontrar una respuesta, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Kimaru se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba negra, la abrió lentamente haciéndose a un lado después de abrirla dejándoles entrar.

Sakura y Sasuke pronto se vieren en un salón mediano con Sofás y dos divanes, sin embargo la puerta al cerrarse les hizo mirar en dirección a la entrada, encontrando la puerta cerrada. Sasuke se disponía a verificar si es que lo habían encerrados cuando la puerta de nueva cuenta se abrió, dejando a la vista al joven Kimaru quien traía un joven de unos doce años con ropa desgastada y delgado.

Los dos shinobis observaron desconcertados mientras Kimaru empujaban al niño enfrente de Sakura…

— Bebe de él, la sangre fresca es mejor y hará que se te haga mucho más fácil _― _dicho esto cogió de una mano al niño y con una de sus afiladas uñas hizo un corte profundo en la muñeca izquierda del niño, el niño soltó un gemido de dolor mientras un temblor invadía su cuerpo y sus pupilas se abrían con terror, cuando la sangre comenzó a caer del corte.

Sakura hizo una exclamación ahogada, sin embargo sus sentidos parecían haberse despertado y un temblor comenzó a llenar su cuerpo, mientras sentía un cosquilleo en los colmillos y un intenso olor metálico y dulce se filtraba por su sentido del olfato.

Sasuke por otro lado había apretado los puños, mientras observaba la expresión de aquel niño, que ante su expresión de terror se imagino así mismo aquella noche cuando descubrió la muerte de su clan, sin embargo en los ojos azules de aquel niño había otra cosa, giro a ver a su compañera y se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener sus instintos, Sasuke apretó más los puños, era como si intentaran sacar a flote sus instintos asesinos y bestiales que él le vio la primera vez que despertó como vampireza, sin embargo pronto desvió la mirada hasta el primo de Sakura quien veía a esta con una sonrisa en los labios, como si verla perder el control de apoco fuera un deleite haciendo que las especulaciones de Sasuke se le hicieran más reales.

Pero todo tomo un segundo plano para Sakura y Sasuke, cuando sorprendidos vieron al niño tratando de controlar el temblor que le invadía todo el cuerpo y reuniendo valor dio un paso hacia delante y extendiendo su mano de la que la sangre seguí fluyendo haciendo entrega total de su vida hacia Sakura con la resignación ante una inminente muerte ante ella, Sasuke ante aquello desvió la mirada hacia su compañera cuando el dolor punzante de las uñas de Sakura perforando la piel de su muñeca izquierda le hizo mirarla. Sakura observaba a su primo con el iris completamente carmesí y con esa aura oscura invadiéndola, cuando su voz rompió el silencio solo roto por el sonido de las gotas de sangre que abandonaba el cuerpo del pequeño y las pocos gotas que empezaban a escurrir por las heridas recién hechas por las uñas de Sakura en el brazo de Sasuke…

— Déjanos solos por favor _― _su voz de Sakura sonó oscura y autoritaria además de que parecía irradiar poder, Sasuke noto como las pupilas de Kimaru se abrían casi imperceptiblemente sorprendidos, y sin objetar salía de la habitación, él mismo estaba sorprendido del poder que parecía irradiar ella, pero el dolor que sintió cuando su muñeca fue liberada del agarre de Sakura - sintiendo al instante como su sangre comenzaba a fluir más fácilmente por las heridas-, le hizo dirigir su mirada de nueva cuenta a su compañera, quien daba respiraciones profundas tratando de relajarse. La vio centrar la mirada en el niño quien ante el contacto visual con la joven de cabello rosa bajo la mirada y un temblor lo recorrió.

— Sakura _―_ Sasuke murmuro el nombre de su compañera temiendo que fuera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría cuando despertara de ese trance en el que parecía sumirse cuando su lado vampiro tomaba el control, cuando la vio levantar la mano del niño que aun seguía derramando sangre, pero…

— No tengas miedo, todo va estar bien _―_ la voz de Sakura sonó dulce y melódica llenando el ambiente de una sensación de confort, mientras el chakra verde emanaba de sus palmas curando la herida del niño, quien la observaba con curiosidad y admiración, pero sin perder del todo esa expresión de miedo, mientras Sakura soltaba su mano, pronto Sasuke sintió el chakra de Sakura recorriendo su cuerpo y aliviando el dolor de las heridas que ella le había provocado, levanto la mirada hacia Sakura notando aun el iris rojo dominando sus pupilas _― _perdón Sasuke-kun.

La voz de Sakura pareció despertarlo de la sensación aletargada que el chakra de ella le había causado, y sin embargo sin desviar la mirada de su compañera quien parecía resplandecer, a pesar del aura peligrosa que emanaba de toda ella, también lo miraba, su corazón se acelero y un pensamiento surgió poderoso en la mente de Sasuke…

— _Hermosa ―_ el pensamiento reboto por su cerebro, mientras se sentía incapaz de quitar la mirada de su compañera, era como si su mirada estuviera anclada a la imagen de ella pero el niño en la habitación les hizo romper el contacto visual y Sasuke por un momento se sintió confundido mientras oía hablar al jovencito de doce años…

— Por favor tome mi sangre princesa _― _ la voz del niño parecía desesperada mientras extendía su brazo a Sakura quien lo miraba confundida, y ella misma se sentía extraña ante lo que había sucedido con Sasuke, pues había sido como si una extraña conexión con él hubiera tenido lugar, pero se vio obligada a prestar atención al niño y su tono desesperado…

— ¿Por qué querrías eso? _―_ inquirió ella mientras la expresión del niño se volvía más desesperada…

— Yorio-san dijo que solo así la vida de mi hermana estaría ha salvo _―_ el susurro del niño quien había ocultado sus ojos con el flequillo castaño, que les fue fácil oír gracias a sus habilidades pero estaban seguros que de no haber sido así posiblemente no le hubieran escuchado, sin embargo ambos shinobis no entendieron nada se miraron confundidos aunque Sasuke cada vez más seguro de que se encontraba en una situación como la que él había vivido con Obito y Madara, y Sakura ella misma tenia sus propias teorías _― _Por favor princesa…

El niño pronuncio más alto aquello y extendió su brazo a ella, sin embargo Sakura solo cogió su mano y le dio un ligero tirón atrayéndolo hacia ella…

— No es necesario…

— Pero Yorio-san, mi hermana _―_ la voz del niño amenazaba con quebrarse y comenzar un llanto desgarrador que apenas podía contener, Sasuke ante aquello se sintió incomodo porque ese niño más que parecerse a él, se parecía a...

— _Itachi ―_ el nombre de su hermano llego a su mente mientras observaba a aquel niño que tendría más o menos la edad de su hermano cuando fue obligado al exterminio de su clan, sin embargo el niño frente suyo estaba siendo obligado a entregar su vida por la de su hermana, pero no había mucha diferencia pues su hermano había hecho lo mismo, así que movido por esos pensamientos su voz sonó _―_ No les harán nada…

Sasuke ahora también parecía emanar un aura oscura, Sakura lo observo un poco sorprendida pero al verlo se dio cuenta que era como si viera a aquel niño de una manera casi nostálgica, y una punzada de dolor se instauro en su pecho cuando descubrió el porque, veía a ese niño como si en el hubiera algo de su hermano.

Sakura a pesar de saber más o menos los hechos de esa terrible noche en que el clan Uchiha fue exterminado no tenia clara toda la verdad, si bien ella ya se había dado cuenta que el hermano de Sasuke no era un traidor como casi todos pensaban, aun no sabia gran parte de la historia, y ella no había querido preguntar, pues sabia que Naruto si que la conocía, pues solo era necesario que recordaran aquella tarde en el puente donde Sasuke había asesinado a Danzo, hubiese sido sencillo para ella de haber querido que Naruto le dijera lo que sabia, sin embargo cuando regreso Sasuke espero que el algún día tuviera la confianza de decírselo, y mientras tanto ella lo apoyaría, sin embargo el verlo así en ese momento hacía que las ganas de conocer aquella verdad fuera más grandes, pero sabía que ahora no era el mejor momento para preguntar, y aun tenia esa esperanza de que fuera él el que se lo contase por voluntad.

Desvió su mirada al niño quien veía a Sasuke sorprendido, con unas cuantas lágrimas escurriendo ya de sus ojos, sin embargo la puerta al abrirse hizo que el niño saltara e inconcientemente se acercara más a ella…

— Veo que aun no has bebido _―_ la voz de Yorio resonó en la instancia, quien seguido de su hijo había clavado su mirada en el niño quien se había encogido aun más en su sitio.

— No me apetecía _―_ Sakura dio un paso hacia delante cubriendo al niño de la mirada de Yorio, quien al escucharla clavo su mirada en ella.

— Tendrías que hacerlo, si es que quieres que tus habilidades se encuentren en tu máximo _―_ respondió Yorio endureciendo su mirada ante Sakura, a quien por un momento la fuerza que emanaba le causo un escalofrío sin embargo pronto se repuso de aquello y cruzo los brazos de manera altanera, mientras Yorio apretaba los puños a sus costados por la mirada desafiante que Sakura le enviaba _―_ bien entonces, Ishii…

El niño se tenso ante el llamado del líder de los vampiros, sin embargo se obligo a caminar, pero cuando daba su tercer paso en dirección de Yorio y Kimaru, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, mirando en la dirección de quien había frenado su avance observo al joven de cabello negro que la princesa había llamado Sasuke, sin embargo este no lo miraba a él, veía hacia el frente…

— ¿Qué crees que haces? _―_ Kimaru pronuncio dando un paso al frente, las ganas de destrozar a Sasuke cada vez se hacían más fuertes, como es que ese insignificante humano se atrevía a retar a su padre de esa manera, sin embargo la mano de su padre en su brazo lo detuvo…

— Imagino que la princesa quiere quedárselo como mascota _―_ Yorio sonrió mientras pasaba su vista de Sakura a Sasuke quienes habían fruncido el seño _―_ muy bien, pero recuerde _princesa_ que no siempre podrá mantener sus instintos bajo control.

Yorio y Kimaru se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a marcharse, sin embargo la voz de Sakura les detuvo…

— También quiero a la hermana de Ishii, _Yorio-san ―_ la voz de Sakura sonó dulce y reverencial, sin embargo se podía leer la orden explicita, solo vieron como el mencionado asentía tensamente con la cabeza, dejándoles solos.

— Gracias _―_ el niño de improviso abrazo a Sakura y después a Sasuke quien hizo una mueca graciosa, mientras daba palmadas torpes en la espalda del niño causando que Sakura soltara una risita, mientras el niño se separaba y con ojos cristalinos les veía con adoración.

Sin embargo Sakura de pronto se sintió mareada y se apoyo en uno de los sofás, pero al instante ya era sostenida por Sasuke, quien la observaba con el seño fruncido, el aura oscura había desaparecido, así como las pupilas rojas ahora eran del color verde jade de siempre, además de que los colmillos ahora eran de un tamaño más normal, sin embargo estaba pálida y al sentir Sasuke su piel contra la de el estaba fría. Sakura por otra parte había sido invadida por un repentino cansancio, sin embargo se estaba obligando a no mostrarlo. Safo su brazo del agarre de Sasuke y se dispuso a salir, mientras decía…

— Estoy bien _―_ sonrió para darle veracidad a sus palabras sin embargo cuando iba dar el segundo paso en dirección de la salida, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y lo último que sus ojos enfocaron fue la mirada preocupada de Sasuke antes de que todo se volviera negro…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Sus recuerdos vagaban sin control, mientras de arriba de la torre de Hokage observaba la aldea, que aun estaba siendo reconstruida en algunas partes, y siendo arreglada en la zona que había sido dañada con el último y repentino ataque de Madara y Obito, de hecho este último ataque era lo que la mantenía así, sumando también que estaba preocupado por el escuadrón que enviara al rescate de su alumna y el menor de los Uchihas, un suspiro de cansancio abandono sus labios, mientras su cabello rubio era movido por el viento…

— Te sobre exiges _princesa_ Tsunade, necesitas descansar _―_ la rubia se giro al instante con el seño fruncido, observando al primer Hakage caminar hasta donde ella deteniéndose a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Y sin embargo fue de ti de quien aprendimos que la misión de un Hokage es mantener a salvo a todos los de esta villa _―_ pronuncio ella y sin embargo su mirada se había ensombrecido un poco, pues ella consideraba que no había estado haciendo un buen trabajo.

— Cierto, pero ¿cómo piensas protegerlos, si tu misma no te encuentras en condiciones? _― _Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior ante aquello desviando su mirada a la villa, frente a su abuelo se sentía como un chiquilla recién graduada de la academia, sin embargo la voz del primero la hizo mirarlo nuevamente _―_ se que estar en guerra roba el sueño, y más cuando recibes un ataque como el de hace una semana y luego un cese al fuego tan repentino y sin mayor daño que unos cuantos heridos, sin embargo es necesario que mantengas la calma y aproveches los días que tu enemigo no ataca, revisa sus movimientos con cautela e intenta pensar que es lo que lo llevo hasta ese movimiento…

Tsunade frunció el entrecejo, eso era cosas que ya sabía, y ese era el problema, no le veía sentido a ese último ataque, solo…

— La misión de rescate _―_ el susurro salio de sus labios mientras, procesaba lo de ese día, el ataque se había efectuado precisamente el día de la misión y Obito se había presentado ante ella y el escuadrón cuando el Jutsu estaba siendo efectuado, pero ¿cómo sabrían ellos lo de la misión?, eso le dejaba a la posible traición del equipo del mocoso Uchiha, pero los había mantenido vigilados por AMBU, tal vez otro método, pero no estaba segura y eso también se sumaba a otras cosas que pensar, el punto ahora era que lo habían hecho para saber lo del Jutsu dimensional, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por el mocoso Uchiha ó…?

— Esa estudiante tuya es muy interesante _―_ la voz del primero la saco de sus pensamientos obligándole a mirarlo un poco confundida…

— ¿Shizune? _―_ inquirió ella pero el primero negó con la cabeza _―_ Sakura, bueno ella es una de las jóvenes más prometedoras que he entrenado pe…

— Debe serlo si es capaz de usar una técnica medica que solo Ricudō Sennin ha utilizado _―_ aquello sorprendió a Tsunade, pues ella no sabía aquello, pues mientras se daba esa batalla en la que su alumna y el mocoso Uchiha desaparecieron ella se estaba recuperando de su batalla con Madara, siguió mirando a su abuelo esperando que agregara algo más, sin embargo el primero guardo silencio un momento antes de hablar _―_ Bueno a decir verdad, creo que si había alguien más capaz de utilizarla, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo…

— Pensé que habías dicho que solo Ricudō Sennin era capaz de usarla _―_ dijo algo confundida…

— Si pero es que esta persona de la que te hablo, es más como una leyenda _―_ un brillo adorno los ojos del primer Hokage, quien parecía dispuesto a revelarle un gran secreto.

— Y ¿Quién seria esa persona? _―_ pregunto en tono bajo ella, movida por la curiosidad que la manera de pronunciar del primero le había causado, y que había sonreído ante la actitud de su nieta.

— La hija de Ricudō Sennin _―_ y Tsunade supo que aquella extraña desaparición de su alumna y del joven Uchiha, desembocaría en cosas aun más grandes…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Yorio entro al estudio seguido de su hijo, después de que ordenara que llevaran a la mocosa humana a la habitación de la _princesa_, sin embargo su hijo se mantenía a una distancia prudente al ser conciente del aura oscura y destructiva que manaba su padre, aun así estaba sorprendido que hubiera aguantado los desplantes de esos dos, sin embargo conocía a su padre y estaba seguro que encontraría la forma de mantener dominada a la _princesa_ y su _lacayo_.

Yorio mientras tanto respiraba y exhalaba intentando controlarse mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio y su hijo frente a él…

— Creo que tendremos que recurrir al plan be, para mantenerla bajo control _―_ Yorio pronuncio relajando su postura y una sonrisa abriéndose paso.

— ¿Plan be? _―_ Kimaru inquirió con un mal presentimiento instaurándose en su pecho _―_ y, ¿cuál seria ese plan?

— Tú desposaras a la princesa en matrimonio…

Y Kimaru no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su presentimiento…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

_Cha, cha, cha, chan… okay aquí queda este capitulo, díganme chicas(os) que os ha parecido, ¿les gusto?, yo espero que si y que tal he, el regreso de las hormonas de Sasuke-kun jajaja, y eso de la hija de Ricudō Sennin y para cerrar la resolución de Yorio, en fin nos leemos en el próximo y espero sus comentarios, criticas y lo que deseen…_

_Chao… ;)_

**_Sicodelik_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, bien quiero agradecer sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, el que lo hayan agregado a favorito y alertas, me alegra que la historia les este gustando, así que este capítulo va dedicado para ustedes:_ **Aremi, lovetamaki1, Brenda, Cherryqueen, yuEvk, , karlangas, Cande, YopFan, Alice Uchiha 26, nowheregirlacrosstheuniverse, dark atenea, ailudelastiernas, Vera Xaire, Parches, Natsumi No Chiharu, Mofeekohaladechocolate, Mikoto-Uchiha06, Maya U.H, Lagrimas Anonimas, JaviiChi, Gatita Kon, Evangeline K, Dark Angel-Uchiha, Bad-Kitty-Kill, Angel-Darck, MichelleLeeAlcantara, Dulcestristezas**…_ ¡__**Gracias!**_

_Y obvio para los que se toman el tiempo de leer las locuras de este intento de escritora y bueno aquí está el siguiente disfrútenlo…_

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**Shades of Light**

**.**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

_Tú que, como una cuchillada,_

_En mi corazón doliente has entrado;_

_Tú que, fuerte como un tropel_

_De demonios, llegas, loca y adornada,_

_De mi espíritu humillado_

_Haces tu lecho y tu imperio,_

_― Infame a quien estoy ligado,_

_Como a su cadena el galeote,_

_Como al juego el jugador empedernido,_

_Como a la botella el borracho,_

_Como a los gusanos la carroña,_

_― ¡Maldita, maldita seas!_

_He implorado a la espada rápida_

_La conquista de mi libertad,_

_Y he dicho al veneno pérfido_

_Que socorriera mi cobardía._

_¡Ah! El veneno y la espada_

_Me han desdeñado y me han dicho:_

_"Tu no eres digno que te arranquen_

_De tu esclavitud maldita,_

_¡Imbécil! ― De su imperio_

_Si nuestros esfuerzos te libraran,_

_Tus besos resucitarían_

_¡El cadáver de su vampiro!"_

_Poema "XXXI El vampiro" (1855)_

_De Las flores del mal (1857)_

_De Charles Baudelaire._

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

Tsunade recorría los pasillos de la biblioteca principal de Konoha, en busca de aquella información que su abuelo el primer Hokage le compartiera durante su charla en la azotea de la torre Hokage.

Sabía que si encontraba aquello encontraría como era posible que ese viaje dimensional se lograra y que era lo que tenia que ver con su alumna e incluso con el muchacho Uchiha y parte de las últimas intensiones de Madara se revelarían, pues sabia que esa guerra había dado un giro, pues estaba segura que Madara también se había percatado de la técnica que su alumna había realizado y estaba casi segura que eso modificaba sus planes ligeramente.

Interrumpió su camino al llegar frente a una puerta de madera con un cristal polarizado, abrió la puerta y llego a una habitación llena de cajas con archivos pasados sin importancia, camino hacia la pared central y movió una caja que obstruía parte de la pared, al removerla la pared estaba completamente lisa, sin embargo Tsunade mordió su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha haciendo que la sangre emanara inmediatamente, hizo unas posiciones de manos y al finalizar poso su mano derecha en un casi imperceptible punto localizado en el pedazo de pared que había estado cubierto con la caja, el cual si no ponías suficiente atención no se lograba ver. En cuanto su mano entro en contacto con la superficie una serie de Kanji's en color negro se extendieron en forma circular y cuando retiro la mano se desvanecieron, pero al instante la pared comenzó a abrirse hasta formar una entrada.

Caminó a través de la entrada recién abierta y una vez dentro la entrada se cerró dejándola temporalmente en oscuridad, sin embargo pronto la estancia fue iluminada con una serie de antorchas dejando ver una habitación circular llena de estanterías alrededor llenas de pergaminos y un simple escritorio y una silla en el medio, una pequeña ventana rectangular que dejaba entrar un poco de brisa en el lugar. Recorrió lentamente estante por estante observando de vez en cuando uno que otro pergamino hasta que finalmente llego a una estantería más rustica que las demás y con los pergaminos amarillentos y en algunos casos un poco dañados, hizo una mueca al ver el estado de los pergaminos…

— Tal vez debería hacer que Shizune y _Sakura_ transcriban estos pergaminos ― sin embargo solo término de decir eso una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho al recordar a su alumna desaparecida.

Con mayor decisión comenzó a buscar entre los pergaminos teniendo sumo cuidado al estar unos demasiado corroídos por el tiempo, esa prometía ser una larga tarde…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, volviendo a cerrarlos en cuanto la luz del sol de media tarde que lograba filtrarse por su ventana le golpeo en la cara, lo intento otras dos veces más parpadeando seguidamente hasta que se acostumbro a la luz que se filtraba.

Suspiro con cansancio al sentir una gran pesadez en los músculos y con gran esfuerzo logro sentarse recargando la espalda en la pared.

La puerta se abrió obligándole a mirar en la dirección de la entrada, observo entrar al niño que le habían dado para que bebiera de él con una charola llena de apetitosos manjares, seguido de una niña de unos cinco años de cabello castaño medio ondulado con unos ojos azules preciosos quien aferraba con su mano parte de la camisa del niño, observando todo con admiración y recelo.

— Ishii-kun ― su voz incluso sonó un poco ronca al pronunciar el nombre del niño, quien al depositar la charola en una mesita que adornaba la estancia se giro a miarle, mientras la niña se escondía detrás del niño.

— Princesa ― el niño avanzo hasta la cama con su hermana aun aferrada a su camisa y escondiéndose detrás de él ― me alegra que haya despertado, ¿desea algo?

El niño inquirió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la observaba con admiración y respeto, sin embargo ella había clavado la mirada en la pequeña que la observaba a escondidas desde la espalda de su hermano, el niño dándose cuenta de eso tomo de una mano a la pequeña niña y la puso frente de si…

— Ella es mi hermana Konomi ― la niña miro a Sakura quien le sonrió y la niña en automático le devolvió la sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia hacia ella, que causo que Sakura ensanchara su sonrisa pues la pequeña se veía de lo más tierna, sin embargo su atención se desvió de nueva cuenta a la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando a la vista a Sasuke seguido de una joven.

La joven se adelanto unos pasos y haciendo una reverencia hacia Sakura, luego se dirigió a los niños y les dijo…

— Síganme sus habitaciones están listas ― la joven hizo una reverencia hacia Sakura y otra hacia Sasuke y avanzo hacia la puerta, en cuanto los niños el mayor había mirado a Sakura y luego a Sasuke quien le hizo un ademán con la cabeza en señal de que siguiesen a la joven quien se había detenido en la entrada, así que el mayor hizo una reverencia, la cual su hermana imito, y cogiendo de la mano a la pequeña siguió el camino que la joven, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Habitaciones? ― inquirió Sakura clavando su mirada verde en él, quien la observaba intensamente, haciendo que Sakura se viera tentada en desviar la mirada.

— Si ― contesto simplemente él con la aparente intención de no agregar nada más y sin apartar su mirada de ella, quien estaba curiosa, pues si les iban a dar habitaciones tendría Sasuke que haber solicitado el permiso de Yorio-san, ¿o no?, sin embargo como el intuyera su cuestión dijo ― ordene que se las preparasen después de que te desmayaras.

El lo había ordenado, bueno eso era de esperarse, un imperceptible suspiro salio de sus labios cuando algo en su cabeza hizo clic…

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo yo…?

— Tres horas ― no fue necesario que concluyera la pregunta cuando ya estaba siendo respondida, Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada, tres horas había estado inconciente y aun sentía ese estado de cansancio en su cuerpo, de hecho parecía haberse intensificado, se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, sin embargo no sentía que tuviera la información necesaria para realizarse un diagnostico medico, pues no estaba segura como es que funcionaba el organismo de los vampiros y claro sumando que ahora parecía invadirla un gran cansancio.

Pronto la habitación se vio envuelta por un tenso silencio, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera incomoda pero sin saber como romperlo, de hecho no estaba segura de querer hacerlo con tantas cosas que pensar así que desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal, la tarde se había puesto fresca ya no había rastro del sol abrazador de la mañana e incluso algunas nubes flotaban en el cielo, sin embargo la incomodidad en Sakura había aumentado al sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre si…

— Sakura ― se sobresalto ante el llamado del joven Uchiha, en automático giro la vista hacia él y se sintió intimidada ante su mirada escrutadora que le dirigía, mientras él a paso firme avanzaba hasta estar justo frente a ella, le vio levantar una mano y acercarla hasta su rostro, un escalofrío la recorrió cuando el contacto calido de su mano contrasto con su fría mejilla, y claro ante la cercanía de él, el contacto duro unos segundos en los que ella se vio tentada a cerrar los ojos, sin embargo Sasuke parecía muy concentrado en lo que sea que hubiese estado intentando averiguar.

De un instante a otro los ojos negros de él se clavaron en los jade de ella con total resolución en lo que estaba pensando y entonces sin titubeos le escucho pronunciar…

— Necesitas beber sangre Sakura…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Estaban en uno de los salones principales del castillo que funcionaba como base de la asociación, observaba con atención el humo que desprendía su té…

— Quiero saber si la asociación hará algo ― el silencio que había se vio roto por la voz masculina de un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, robusto y con barba de candado, que tenia unos ojos dorados y un cabello castaño, el General Yurem centro su mirada en él al instante analizando, mientras el hombre frente suyo terminaba de hablar sin esperar respuesta ― Los clanes están inquietos y hasta como siguen las cosas, tal vez pronto el tratado se rompa y una batalla de comienzo.

— El tratado no puede romperse ade…

— El tratado solo es un pedazo de papel del que se puede prescindir, _hermano _―interrumpió el hombre imponentemente y con una mirada reprochadora ― Y la cuestión es que no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras esos bebedores de sangre planean una masacre contra _nuestro _pueblo, o es acaso que ya has olvidado…

La voz de ese hombre sonaba imponente y sin lugar a replicas, mientras hacia énfasis en ciertas palabras que hacían que le remordiera la conciencia al General Yurem.

— Hirokazu ― Yurem pronuncio de una manera casi lastimosa el nombre de su visitante, quien al instante suavizó su dura mirada…

— Hermano, sabes que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tu exilio ¿verdad? ― el aludido asintió ― así como sabes que en cuanto asumí el liderazgo de los clanes, tu ofensa fue perdonada, y tu legitimo lugar esta esperando por ti, sin embargo tu asumiste una responsabilidad diferente y jamás escuchaste reproche de mi o de nuestro pueblo, de hecho nos sentimos orgullosos de ti hermano e incluso ofrecimos nuestro apoyo, pero ahora, ahora es tu pueblo el que te pide que no olvides hermano…

Hirokazu se había puesto de pie siendo imitado por su hermano quien no le miraba a él si no a un punto inexistente en la pared, un suspiro escapo de Yurem mientras centraba su vista en su hermano…

— Sabes que como líder de la asociación, soy alguien imparcial ― Yurem pronuncio lentamente, tratando al mismo tiempo de aclara sus ideas, sin embargo su hermano le interrumpió…

— Y sin embargo hace diecinueve años escogiste a uno de ellos, ¿y qué recibiste a cambio? El exilio de tu pueblo y que ella te diera la espalda casándose con otro y trayendo a la vida a quien podría causar el aniquilamiento de nuestra especie ― Hirokazu tomo aire suavizando su expresión al ver la mueca de dolor que sus palabras le causaban a su hermano, le remordió un poco usar el recuerdo de ella en contra de él, pues el había sido testigo de el amor que su hermano le tenia, su amor había sido tan grande que había aceptado el exilio e incluso había protegido su identidad pese a que ella se había casado con otro, solo el conocía la identidad de la vampireza a la que su hermano había entregado su corazón. Retomo la palabra suavizando el tono mientras posaba una de sus manos en un hombro de su hermano ― Ahora es tu pueblo, yo tu hermano, quien te pide que recuerdes donde esta tu verdadera familia…

Dicho eso le soltó y se encamino a la salida sin embargo la voz de Yurem le detuvo…

— Hermano, dame una semana ― giro a verlo pero Yurem tenia la mirada fija en la ventana que daba hacia el patio de entrenamiento…

— ¿Una semana…? ― Inquirió observando como su hermano se giraba y clavaba su mirada en la suya con la decisión brillando en sus ojos…

— Si una semana, una semana en la que la asociación intervendrá según sus protocolos, pero si después de eso el inicio de la guerra no se puede detener, ten seguro _hermano_ que no olvidare donde esta mi verdadera familia…

Hirokazu se giro con una sonrisa en los labios ante las palabras de su hermano, mientras Yurem se giraba de nueva cuenta hacia la ventana, observando a un grupo en especial, donde un joven rubio hacia que sus compañeros rieran, mientras este enrojecía ligeramente. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios, mientras con una mano cogía el relicario que pendía de su cuello y lo apretaba contra su pecho, antes de soltarlo y salir de la estancia.

Era momento de empezar con la misión de recuperación…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

A paso lento seguido de Zetsu blanco, Obito Uchiha caminaba por un pasillo de una elegante mansión, se detuvo cuando llego hasta una puerta de roble en tonalidad negra, llamo a la puerta y una voz masculina le dio el pase de entrada, se adentro con total seguridad deteniéndose frente a un escritorio de caoba…

— Se donde se encuentran ― Obito pronunció, al instante la silla del escritorio fue girada y dejo a la vista a Madara Uchiha enfundado en un elegante traje sastre de color negro…

— ¿Y bien? ― Inquirió Madara mientras recargaba los codos en la superficie del escritorio, entrelazaba los dedos y recargaba la barbilla en sus manos, Obito dejo relucir una sonrisa mientras sus ojos que hasta ahora eran de una tonalidad negra recuperaban el Sharingan y el Rinnegan.

— Están a unos noventa y tres kilómetros de aquí, al parecer _ella_ es la heredera legitima del clan vampiro, el cual piensa utilizarla para hacerse con el poder de esta dimensión ― termino de decir mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas frente al escritorio, Madara por otra parte tenia una expresión pensativa, Obito por otro lado tenia sus dudas así que dispuesto a aclarar unas cuantas habló haciendo que en automático Madara fijara su vista en él ― Tengo una duda, ¿Qué relación tiene este lugar con nuestro mundo?

Madara lo observo antes de disponerse a contestar, el también había estado analizando aquello, la técnica usada solo permitía hacer puentes entre universos alternos, o que su desarrollo tuviera que ver con algún antepasado Shinobi, sin embargo jamás se había llegado a comprobar que un portal se pudiera abrir en un lugar donde solo como raíz tuviera de antecedente solo un shinobi, bueno tampoco es como si se hubiera experimentado mucho, sin embargo había recordado una vieja historia y creía con seguridad que ahí estaba la base de todo.

— Al parecer son descendientes de la hija de Ricudō Sennin ― dijo simplemente, obteniendo total atención de Obito y Zetsu…

— Pero creí que Ricudō Sennin solo había tenido dos hijos ― Obito sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo, el mejor que nadie conocía esa historia y estaba seguro que solo eran dos hijos, Madara suspiro con frustración no había tiempo para rememorar viejas historias, además tenia que averiguar si lo que él intuía era correcto…

— Sin embargo eso ahora no es lo importante…

— Así que te reunirás con él.

— Si

— Y si Sasuke esta presente, no crees que podría reconocerte ― pronuncio Obito mientras Madara sonreía.

— Ese impertinente muchacho es un problema menor, así que deberíamos ponernos en marcha ― Madara se puso de pie y avanzo hasta la entrada, seguido de los otros dos.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras entraba en ese medio de transporte que en ese mundo era llamado automóvil, seguido de Obito, mientras Zetsu con una apariencia más humana entraba en el frente, le dio las instrucciones al chofer y enseguida el rugido del motor se escucho, mientras el coche comenzaba su camino, Madara fijo su vista en la ventana aun con la sonrisa en los labios, era momento de adquirir más aliados y que mejor que un montón de vampiros sedientos de sangre y poder…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

— _Necesitas beber sangre Sakura…_

La palabra rebotó en su cerebro repitiéndose seguidamente, mientras clava sus ojos jade en los negros de Sasuke, esperando a que se riera y dijera que era una broma. Sin embargo él continuaba con una expresión impasible y Sakura sabia perfectamente que el no era de hacer bromas, abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero en automático la cerro, no sabia que decir, de hecho cierta parte de su mente le había dicho lo mismo que Sasuke acababa de pronunciar, que necesitaba sangre para recuperar su fuerza, mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo y desvió su mirada de la de él. Parpadeo y soltó un suspiro antes de centrar su mirada de nueva cuenta en él…

— Y-yo no puedo Sasuke-kun ― dijo lentamente, mientras apretaba con las manos las sabanas, Sasuke soltó un imperceptible suspiro, claro que sabia que diría eso, pese a vivir la guerra y ver la muerte, ella seguía conservando esa pureza de su alma, por decirlo de alguna manera, pese a todo ella seguía siendo como una luz en medio de la oscuridad, era de cierta manera como Naruto, pese a lo vivido su luz no se apagaba, por un momento Sasuke deseo ser como ellos.

Clavo su mirada en ella, ella había desviado su mirada de él y la había fijado en sus manos, sabía que ella no quería pero había estado analizando e intuía que su repentino desmayo y la falta de color y calor corporal se debía a que desde su transformación no había bebido una gota de sangre, y según lo que habían estado obteniendo de información sobre ellos, era necesaria para que sobrevivieran. La miro atentamente mientras después de unos instantes de silencio Sakura clavo su mirada en él y hablo…

— Tengo miedo Sasuke-kun, yo tengo miedo de perder el control y… ― la voz se le quebró e inhaló profundo tratando de no soltar lágrimas, pero la última vez que dejo que su lado vampiro la dominara, había sido más conciente de lo que el simple olor de sangre había despertado en ella, de no haberse aferrado de la mano de Sasuke estaba segura que se hubiese dejado llevar y talvez ese lado oscuro que ahora sabia tenia la hubiera dominado por completo.

Sasuke espero un momento a que terminara de hablar pero ella ya no dijo nada, parecía haberse abstraído en sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió con decisión…

— Sakura ― pronuncio su nombre mientras se acercaba más a ella hasta dejar sus rostros a escasos centímetros, causando que se sonrojase ligeramente.

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun qué haces? ― balbuceo ella al verlo tan cerca, su respiración se agito ligeramente, mientras tanto Sasuke continuaba imperturbable, pero al acercarse tanto a ella, el perfume natural que desprendía inundo sus sentidos de lleno, era un aroma dulce y fresco, que se intensifico cuando ella hablo, haciendo que las hormonas se desataran en su interior y su pulso se acelerara, pero él mantuvo su mascara de indiferencia, esperando que ella no escuchara los rápidos latidos de su corazón, mientras con indiferencia pronunciaba.

— Yo te daré de mi sangre ― ante las palabras de Sasuke ella se separo en automático, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos en señal de asombro, mientras el parecía que había dicho algo sin la más minima importancia. La observo boquear como pez fuera del agua, antes de tomar aire y disponerse a decirle algo, sin embargo previendo eso él la jalo de una mano y la dejo hincada en la orilla de la cama y sin dejar lugar a replicas dijo ― ¡Hazlo!

Sakura sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando le vio ladear la cabeza y dejar al descubierto mayor porción de su cuello, observo con claridad el pulso de su vena yugular, y sus sentidos se dispararon, sintió el cosquilleo en los colmillos, mientras su sentido del olfato percibía un aroma entre dulce y metálico combinado con el aroma de Sasuke, cerro los ojos tratando de reprimir el impulso que le decía que se abalanzara sobre el dueño de tan delicioso aroma.

Sasuke por otra parte había visto como el color jade de sus ojos era sustituido por uno carmín, mientras sus colmillos se alargaban, la vio cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños con fuerza tratando de reprimir sus impulsos, observo sus manos donde la sangre de ella comenzaba a escurrir a través de los dedos, al parecer se había enterrado las afiladas uñas, enfoco su mirada de nuevo en su rostro, aun continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora su cuerpo temblaba, se veía tan frágil en ese estado a pesar que cuando se transformaba desprendía una aura oscura y poderosa, sin embargo verla así le trajo un viejo recuerdo…

_Hacia frío, observaba de reojo a Sakura titiritar, frotándose los brazos tratando inútilmente de brindarse calor. Desvió la mirada de ella y la enfoco en el cielo, las nubes grises invadían el cielo como anuncio de una pronta tormenta, gruño en frustración, al parecer tendrían que buscar un refugio, se detuvo en una rama particularmente alta y miro a su alrededor, pronto a unos cinco kilómetros observo lo que parecía una entrada a una cueva._

_Sin embargo antes incluso que comenzaran a andar hacia dicha cueva un relámpago se dejo ver seguido de un trueno y luego pareció que algo había sido activado en el cielo pues las gotas de lluvia no se dejaron esperar… _

— _A cinco kilómetros hay una cueva _― _aviso a Sakura quien ya estaba un árbol por detrás, ella asintió y a paso presuroso avanzaron hacia la cueva._

_Cuando llegaron a la cueva ambos estaban empapados, Sasuke se había quedado en la entrada observando el alrededor, parecía que la tormenta duraría toda la noche, además una densa neblina había comenzado a formarse, como estaban las cosas era probable que no necesitaran montar guardia. Sakura mientras tanto había revisado la cueva en busca de algo que usar como material para iniciar un fogata, por suerte había encontrado unos pedazos de árbol seco, lo arrastro hasta un poquito más de la mitad de la cueva y armó una fogata como pudo._

_Cuando Sasuke regreso de poner trampas alrededor del lugar por si las dudas, la fogata ya estaba encendida, con una Sakura temblando tratando de calentarse, el tomo asiento frente a ella, sintiendo como la cueva comenzaba a calentarse al igual que su cuerpo. _

— _¿Crees qué Naruto y Kakashi-sensei estén bien? _―_ le pregunto ella entrecortadamente por el frío que sentía, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de controlar el castañeo de sus dientes, la miro pero pese al haberle hecho una pregunta ella miraba el fuego._

— _Si _― _fue lo único que salio de sus labios, la vio morderse el labio un poco más fuerte casi haciéndose daño y sus ojos adquirir un deje de tristeza y frustración._

_"Por supuesto" ella también pensó, pues de sus compañeros ella era la que siempre se quedaba atrás de hecho de no ser porque Sasuke intento protegerla durante la batalla con los enemigos, talvez no se hubieran separado del grupo, parpadeo intentando alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, no podía ser más patética, ahora también quería llorar._

_Sasuke por otro lado se había dado cuenta del semblante de su compañera, solo esperaba que no se soltara a llorar, suspiro, talvez a estas alturas Naruto y Kakashi ya habían terminado con la misión y dónde estaba él, atrapado en una cueva con su compañera de equipo que parecía se soltaría a llorar de un momento a otro, soltó un gruñido bajo con frustración, a este paso no lograría obtener el poder necesario para asesinar a su hermano, apretó los puños ante el recuerdo de su hermano, sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el sonido de un estornudo llego a sus oídos._

_Miro a Sakura que tiritaba sin poder evitarlo, se preocupo al observarla pues pese a la fogata y el ambiente calido que se había formado, ella seguía temblando… _

— _Sasuke-kun no me siento bien _― _ murmuro ella y él en un instante ya estaba sosteniéndola, después de que le dijera aquello ella se había desvanecido._

— _Sakura ― la acomodo en su regazo y la movió ligeramente, sin embargo no le gustaba nada el aspecto enfermo que tenia, pues tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, pero los labios de un tono lila, además ahora que la sostenía podía sentir el calor que irradiaba ella y una cosa importante no reaccionara a su llamado ― Maldición._

_Murmuro dejándola en el suelo y extrajo de su mochila el saco de dormir que cargaba y luego el de ella, acomodo uno cerca de la fogata y luego cogió a su compañera en brazos y la acomodo superficialmente, sin embargo su vestido aun estaba mojado, gruño con fastidio cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que sacarle el vestido. _

— _Genial _― _se dijo con evidente sarcasmo, pues pese a que solo tenían trece años no significaba que no tuviese hormonas, aun que regularmente las ignorara, sin embargo dejando de lado aquello con seguridad bajo el cierre de su vestido y se lo quito sin titubear, dejándola solo con una blusa de tirantes de malla y su short, después medio la arropo también con el otro saco y puso un paño húmedo en su frente, después coloco su vestido en una piedra para que se secara y el mismo se saco su playera azul pues igualmente estaba empapada, quedo al igual que ella con una camisa de malla, se sentó cerca de la fogata mientras fuera la tormenta aun seguía sin al parecer querer dar tregua, mientras el cielo terminaba de escurecer._

_Tal vez seria buena idea dormir un poco, sin embargo al mirar en dirección de su compañera quien estaba usando los dos sacos de dormir no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, con un suspiro de fastidio se acerco a ella y sin más abrió un lado del saco de dormir y se metió junto ella, la fogata pronto se apagaría y la cueva se enfriaría, así que dadas las circunstancias no había otra manera, sin embargo intentando mantener distancia se acomodo de lado dando la espalda a su compañera pero… _

— _Sasuke-kun ― la escucho murmurar bajito en un susurro ronco._

— _Hmp _― _contesto simplemente sin quitar la vista de la fogata que iba muriendo lentamente._

— _Lo siento _― _le escucho pronunciar y se giro para ver si era que estaba hablando en sueños, al girarse su corazón se sobresalto al ver que ella estaba observándole con las mejillas rojas pero aun con el velo en los ojos producto de la fiebre, su pulso se acelero más cuando el aroma de su aliento con un toque febril pero aun así fresco le golpeo de lleno en el rostro cuando ella pronuncio ― Gracias Sasuke-kun por salvarme. _

— _Duérmete _―_ fue lo único que pronuncio tratando de normalizar los latidos de su corazón, mientras la fogata terminaba de apagarse dejándoles en oscuridad, sin embargo sus latidos se aceleraron sin más cuando ella se acerco a él y lo abrazo, se quedo momentáneamente paralizado, mientras sentía el calor que la piel de ella aun irradiaba por la poca fiebre que aun tenia y se obligo a relajarse._

— _Sasuke-kun _―_ su voz le sobresalto un poco, la miro y con alivio observo que dormía sin embargo, los labios de ella se movieron pronunciando una palabra que haría que su respiración se detuviera momentáneamente _― _Te… Am…_

_Pero incluso antes de que acabara de pronunciar aquello unió sus labios en lo que seria el primer beso de ambos, el contacto de sus labios no duro mucho pues el se alejo rápidamente, sin embargo no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por sus labios sintiendo un sabor dulce en la boca, la escucho suspirar, mientras el desviaba la mirada con el seño fruncido y con un punzada molesta en el pecho…_

_Esa noche no durmió y cuando los primeros rayos hicieron acto de aparición se levanto rápidamente, cuando Sakura despertó actuó como siempre, y ella hizo lo mismo, con alivio se dio cuenta que talvez ella no recordaba nada y pese a que una parte de él se alivio por eso otra, otra pensaba lo contrario…_

Sasuke regreso de ese viejo recuerdo que siempre había guardado en lo profundo de su ser, esa fue la primera vez que ella le confesase su amor, o la primera que a él se le hizo dolorosamente real, pues eso fue unos días después de que Tsunade ascendiera como hokage y que el encuentro con su hermano le recordara la promesa que se había hecho así mismo, así que ese día en que ella aun en su estado afiebrado pronunciara o hiciera el intento de pronunciar aquello, fue un duro golpe a lo que pese haber conseguido tendría que renunciar, y que semanas después volvería a decirle, antes de que el se marchase de la villa por un largo tiempo.

No sabia por que verla ahora había traído a su mente aquel recuerdo, dormido en su memoria que dudaba que ella incluso recordara como un mero sueño, sin embargo al mirarla temblar como aquella noche, solo que estaba vez era lo contrario pues su mejillas no estaban rojas, ni estaba afiebrada si no todo lo contrario, y sumando el despertar de sus hormonas, probablemente habían creado una relación.

Pero ahora no había tiempo para todo aquello así que cogiéndola de los hombros hizo que ella lo mirara y… 

— Hazlo ― su voz sonó en un tono suave pese a la orden, lo miro a los ojos y asintió lentamente pues a pesar de que nadie talvez podría decir que los ojos de Sasuke expresaban algo, ella había visto una chispa que decía: "confío en ti"

Titubeante se acerco un poco más a él, con manos temblorosas desabotono la camisa negra que portaba solo lo suficiente hasta descubrir un poco más halla de la unión del cuello con él hombro, aun más nerviosa se acerco lentamente, hasta que sus labios casi rozaban la piel descubierta, inhaló profundo intentando calmarse, sin embargo su corazón se acelero aun más cuando le llego de lleno el aroma varonil de Sasuke, sin embargo pese a que incluso su respiración se había vuelto irregular logro pronunciar…

— Por favor detenme ― Sasuke contuvo un estremecimiento cuando el aliento calido y fresco de Sakura golpeo esa zona de piel al descubierto, mientras su aroma a primavera le llenaba los sentidos, pero pese a que sus hormonas se habían alterado escucho claramente la petición de ella…

— Lo aré ― contesto con la voz un poco enronquecida, mientras la escuchaba soltar un suspiro de rendición.

Sakura se dejo guiar momentáneamente con sus instintos, agudizando aun más sus sentidos, escuchaba claramente el latido del corazón de Sasuke, y podía ver casi el palpitar que producía en la vena, sin contenerse su pequeña y rosada lengua salio a la superficie y sin dilatación lamió justo donde el pulso se veía con mayor fuerza. Sasuke en cuanto sintió el roce de su lengua su cuerpo se tenso, sumando una ligera presión en los pantalones que espero no fuera muy evidente, sin embargo todo quedo relegado a un segundo plano cuando un dolor agudo se extendió por la zona que anteriormente ella había lamido, sintió con claridad como su piel era perforada por los afilados colmillos de su compañera.

Sin contenerse en cuanto las primeras gotas de sangre tuvieron contacto con su boca ella se estremeció y soltó un gemido placentero, que hizo que el pulso de Sasuke se acelerara y la presión en sus pantalones aumentara, por otro lado Sakura se había envuelto en la esencia de él que parecía se había intensificado, no era solo el sabor dulce de la sangre, si no que había algo más halla de eso, podía escuchar el latido rápido de su corazón acompasarse al de él de una manera perfecta, era como una melodía rítmica que la envolvía, separo momentáneamente su boca de su cuello dejando que la sangre fluyera y propinando lametones después, sentía un calor invadirla y acumularse en su interior amenazando con explotar en ella…

— Sakura ― sin poder contenerse Sasuke pronuncio el nombre de su compañera en un murmullo ronco casi un gemido, había sido extraño porque en el instante que ella comenzó a beber de él casi podía escuchar sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, además de un extraño calor que le invadió y un deseo casi animal se iba apoderando de él, intensificándose con cada lamida y succión que ella hacia. Otro lametón y Sakura se acerco un poco más, Sasuke sintió la ligera presión de los senos de ella contra su pecho, y otro casi gemido que salio de los labios de ella, y entonces, algo exploto y sin contenerse la separo de si, Sakura hizo un gesto de disgusto, sin embargo toda replica se perdió cuando sin dilatación, Sasuke había unido sus labios en un beso brusco y salvaje.

Ella abrió los ojos en señal sorprendida cuando sus labios entraron en contacto, sin embargo pronto la sensación de ser besada por aquel a quien ella aun amaba, la hizo dejarse llevar por completo, cerro los ojos y accedió a la demandante lengua de Sasuke quien sin contemplaciones entro en su boca, y exploro cada recoveco de esta sin demora, y ella aun más tímida hizo los mismo, pronto el aire se hizo necesario y Sasuke soltó sus enrojecidos labios, pero solo lo justo para tomar aire y después unió sus bocas nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez el beso se volvió lento, permitiéndole a Sakura asimilar lo que pasaba, ella subió titubeante sus brazos hacia su cuello sintiendo pronto la humedad en el cuello de Sasuke así que tratando de concentrarse, chakra curativo comenzó a emanar de sus manos, cerrando la herida que ella había causado.

El beso aun continuaba suave, lento, Sasuke pese a ya haber controlado de cierta manera el aparente revoltijo de sus hormonas no podía dejar de besarla, ansias que se incrementaron cuando el chakra de Sakura curando su herida entro en contacto con el suyo, además sabía que ella haría cuestiones y era algo que ni él mismo sabía porque había hecho así de repente, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo separarse presurosamente…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

_Yorio mientras tanto respiraba y exhalaba intentando controlarse mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio y su hijo frente a él… _

— _Creo que tendremos que recurrir al plan be, para mantenerla bajo control ― Yorio pronuncio relajando su postura y una sonrisa abriéndose paso._

— _¿Plan be? ― Kimaru inquirió con un mal presentimiento instaurándose en su pecho ― y, ¿cuál seria ese plan? _

— _Tú desposaras a la princesa en matrimonio…_

_Kimaru detuvo su respiración un segundo asimilando las palabras de su padre, no era que le sorprendieran, había asumido que su padre en el momento que le negó su petición de casarse con su hermana Araki, era porque había planeado algo para él, de hecho se lo había dicho… _

— _Ella no es tu destino, para ti esta preparado algo mejor…_

_Si aun recordaba esas palabras con claridad, sin embargo no tenia idea de cómo el casarse con la "heredera" haría que se portara más cooperativa, y algo muy importante él no deseaba contraer matrimonio con ella, sin embargo el antepondría sus deseos por complacer a su padre, así que tragándose el nudo en la garganta, pronuncio su primera duda… _

— _Padre, aun no entiendo, como es el que casarme con ella hará que la mantengamos bajo control _― _observo a su padre con expectación mientras la sonrisa de este se ensanchaba._

— _Por el ritual "unionem animarum"…_

_Kimaru sintió que su respiración se detenía nuevamente al escuchar aquello, y su vello se erizó, ese ritual había quedado prohibido hace más de un siglo, aun que había escuchado que algunas familias aun lo usaban… _

— _Ahora solo debemos esperar el momento adecuado para realizarlo y una vez hecho podremos seguir con los planes establecidos, incluso podremos deshacernos de ese mocoso _― _los ojos de Yorio se oscurecieron brevemente, ahora no estaba tan convencido de haber dejado al mocoso con vida fuera la mejor idea, sin embargo pronto se podría deshacer de él, y seria la misma "heredera" quien lo hiciera, una sonrisa aterradora perfilo en sus labios y Kimaru temió a su padre _― _mientras esperamos el momento del ritual, regresaras a la mansión principal y después regresaras con tu hermana, se que a ella le encantara conocer a su prima…_

— _Muy bien padre _― _el pronuncio sin decir más con una sensación incomoda en el pecho…_

Kimaru parpadeo borrando los recuerdos de aquella charla con su padre y centró su mirada en el paisaje que se lograba ver a través de la ventana del auto, la tarde había enfriado el día de una manera agradable y sin embargo el sentía como la duda comenzaba a cernirse en su pecho y un sofoco ente lo que tendría que hacer…

— Es por el clan ― se dijo en un susurro poco convencido, miro el cielo y las nubes viajando libres a través de este, por un momento deseo ser como ellas, sin embargo pronto endureció la mirada y se acomodo bien en el asiento, saco un puro y luego un encendedor y con una pose más de su padre que suya, encendió el puro esperando llegar a su destino pronto, y pese a la pose dura que su exterior mostraba su corazón latía frenético ante la perspectiva de ver de nueva cuenta a su hermana Araki, la joven a quien el en verdad amaba…

Miro por unos instantes por la ventanilla del auto justo cuando un auto negro pasaba alado, y por un momento le pareció ver en la parte trasera aun hombre muy parecido al mocoso que parecía sombra de la _princesa_, Sasuke Uchiha, parpadeo y negó con la cabeza talvez todo aquello lo estaba sobrepasando, se acomodo nuevamente dispuesto a intentar relajarse hasta que llegara a su destino…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Miro las caras expectantes de los jóvenes frente suyo, todos esperando a que se decidiera hablar, el sonido de golpes en la puerta los distrajeron momentáneamente, observando como entraban un grupo de personas con los que se habían familiarizado en los últimos días, durante su estancia…

— Se que ustedes habían estado esperando por ente momento ― el general Yurem interrumpió el silencio formado una vez la puerta se había cerrado, dirigiéndose específicamente a los ninjas.

— Así que iniciaremos la misión de rescate ― Shikamaru afirmo para todos.

— Si finalmente traeremos de regreso a Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme ― Naruto pronuncio con su usual entusiasmo, sacándole una sonrisa a los presentes ― sin embargo no entiendo porque están ellos aquí.

Naruto señalo al grupo que llego al final.

— Resulta niño que tenemos más experiencia con vampiros que tú ― le contesto un joven de diecinueve años, cabello castaño, facciones varoniles pero finas, de complexión un poco robusta, con unos ojos azules intensos que a pesar de lo anterior le daban un toque infantil, con el seño fruncido fulminando a Naruto con la mirada, y con un toque de egocentrismo en su voz.

— Hmp, como si fuera la gran cosa te apuesto a que yo podría patearle el trasero a más vampiros en una hora de los que tu has vencido en tu vida, de veras ― Naruto le contesto de igual manera y pronto ambos jóvenes se vieron en un duelo de miradas, hasta que…

— Ya Dan, hermanito, cálmate que no dejas hablar al general, ya tendrás tiempo para jugar con tu nuevo amiguito ― comento en tono burlón un joven con rasgos muy parecidos a los de Dan pero, de unos veinticinco años y con los ojos de un azul más claro.

— Oye ― ambos jóvenes se quejaron cuando sin más choco las cabezas de Naruto y Dan, soltando una carcajada, ante el tono rojo de la frente de su hermano y del chico de cabello rubio ― un gusto soy Tom y ese niño mi hermanito Dan.

Se presento el joven guiñándoles un ojo a la chicas que se ruborizaron, mientras Naruto y Dan lo fulminaba con la mirada aun masajeando sus frentes.

— Este tipo si me cae bien ― murmuro Suigetsu aun con la sonrisa en los labios por la cara de Naruto, sin embargo cuando volteo a ver a su compañera Karin no pudo evitar fruncir el seño cuando la vio con las mejillas sonrojadas y viendo casi embobada al joven ― Ey Zanahoria cierra la boca antes de nos ahoguemos.

Ella lo miro con el seño fruncido y le dio un codazo en la costilla mientras murmuraba…

— Estúpido cara de pescado ― cruzo los brazos ofendida y regreso su mirada al general Yurem del que todos parecían haberse olvidado.

— Bien terminando con las presentaciones, es momento de iniciar con… ― el general Yurem se dejo escuchar de nuevo y en automático la habitación quedo en silencio con todos los pares de ojos de los presentes dirigidos al general ― … la estrategia de rescate.

La decisión brillo en los ojos de todos los presentes y atentos escucharon las palabras del general Yurem, listos para rescatar a sus amigos y para salvar ese mundo…

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

_Cha, cha, cha, chan… okay aquí queda este capitulo, díganme chicas(os) que os ha parecido, ¿les gusto?, ¿si ó si? Jejeje, y a que no se esperaban que Madara apareciera, y finalmente Sakura y Sasuke se besaron y OMG me muero…, en fin espero que el capitulo de veras halla sido de su agrado, otra cosa posiblemente tarde en actualizar pues voy a entrar en una semana de exámenes difíciles, así que tengo que estudiar, pero intentare no tardar tanto, en fin para que la espera no se les haga larga también pueden pasar por mis otros fic (yo y mi auto promoción), en fin nos leemos en el próximo…_

_Chao… :)_

**_Sicodelik_**


End file.
